Temporada de Dioses
by AbraxasTheGreat
Summary: Como siempre, Harry Potter no es un chico normal, pero algo sucede durante las vacaciones previas a su séptimo año, que lo colocara en otra categoría de anormalidad. Sutiles pero importantes cambios a los libros. HPxDM
1. Prologo

Como están? Espero que bien. Esta historia la he escribo en inspiración de la película Thor, que fue la que me dio la idea, pero después de investigar sobre la cultura nordica, decidí mantener la idea principal pero basarla en la cultura griega. Por ende sera de dioses Olímpicos. Los sucesos en los libros solo mantendre uno que otro, pero sera algo diferente. Bueno de todas, todo se ira explicandola como vaya avanzando la historia. Reviews con cualquier tipo de duda o sugerencia.

PD: Con respecto a mi otra historia, El Despertar de la Muerte, aun la continuare, pero estoy tratando de ver como cambiarle alguna cosas que tenia en mente y aun mantener la trama principal.

****Parejas: ****HarryxDraco, proximamente anuncio de otras.

****Word Count: ****2,893

****Disclamer: ****Todos los personajes, lugares, y otros contenidos de estas historia, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Excepto personajes propios.**  
><strong>

**Prologo**

Era una noche tranquila, fresca, la luna brillaba en el cielo lleno de estrellas, perfecta para salir y tomar un paseo y conocer una ciudad con tanta historia como Atenas. Para otros, la noche era perfecta para explorar ruinas ocultas a la vista de personas comunes, no para magos y brujas.

Claro, esto si se tiene acceso a una de las mas grandes investigaciones privadas y multimillonarias en busca del tesoro arqueológico mas importante jamás descubierto. La Caja de Pandora, según humanos comunes o muggles, era aquella que tenía los poderes de todos los males catastróficos que aquejaban la tierra, para los magos, contiene poderes desconocidos y codiciados hasta por el mismo Merlín.

Para una de las arqueólogas era un sentimiento no compartido. Ella pensaba que algo en el lugar se sentía extraño, como si no deberían de estar ahí. Por supuesto, sus presentimientos eran algo que no podía compartir, la excavación era privada, financiada por un millonario ingles, ergo, su opinión valía lo mismo que la de un elfo, y a pesar de tener integridad para decir que no basándose en sus creencias, Atenas es la cuna para arqueólogos, llena de tesoros invaluables y excitantes como para dejar pasar la oportunidad, además, sabia que a la final no encontrarían lo que buscaban, en milenios nadie lo ha logrado ¿Por qué lo harían ellos? Pero pronto se daría cuenta cuan equivocada estaba.

Esa noche, mientras leía un libro sobre la antigua Grecia en busca de pistas, recibió una llamada desde la excavación explicándole que durante la limpieza de un pequeño deslave que sucedió durante el día, descubrieron una pared de mármol puro e irradiante de magia tan poderosa y pura que tuvieron que colocar encantamientos de protección poderosos para evitar ser quemados, o aun peor, adsorbidos.

Ahora se encontraba con sus otros dos colegas a la esperar de descubrir algún tipo de acceso o puerta. Ya llevaban al menos 8 metros de pared, impresionando a todos ya que era poco común encontrar una edificación antigua bajo tierra con tanto tamaño como aquella. Todos se encontraban ansiosos y emocionados, pero tanta espera los estaba volviendo impacientes.

- ¿Cálmate quieres?- le dijo Alex, uno de sus colegas.- de seguro ya estamos cerca, no creo que esto exceda los 10 metros, ninguna edificación griega era tan grande a menos que fuera un estatua, incluso si resulta ser mágica en su totalidad.

Justo cuando iba a responder que su impaciencia se debía a otra cosa uno de los excavadores grito en griego que la habían encontrado. Al acercarse un poco mas al foso se percataron que de verdad habían dado con la entrada, una puerta de madera, conservada a la perfección por la magia en el lugar y tallada lujosamente ilustrando viñas y otras cosas que no se distinguían muy bien a la distancia. 20 minutos y otros 3 metros después, estaban en frente de la entrada observando la magnitud de la puerta y su tallado, mientras otros chequeaban por maldiciones y trampas.

- Roble negro puro- explicaba Alex.- bastante raro por estas tierras. Y esta construcción se ve más egipcia que griega.

- Y el tallado claramente habla de los dioses- dijo Erick, su otro colega.- ¿entramos?

Y eso hicieron, notando que por muy egipcia que se notara por fuera, era difícil de confundirla por dentro. Pilares y pilares al puro estilo griego llenaban el lugar hasta perderse en la distancia que se podía ver con la poca luz del exterior. Sin pensarlo encendieron sus varitas. La poca luz que reflejaban no ayudaba mucho con tan penetrante oscuridad, pero les ayudaba al menos a saber por donde pisar. Al iluminar el suelo, vieron que las bases, y probablemente los topes, de los pilares eran de oro puro. Mientras caminaban los tres concluyeron que la edificación definitivamente era un templo, y mucho mas grande de lo que habían anticipado que seria, y al parecer, sin ningún tipo de iluminación que les ayudara.

- Hay algo que no me cuadra- dije después de unos 5 minutos caminando.- algo que no me gusta, como si algo extraño viviera aquí.

- No exageres tanto- le dijo Alex.- eso es simplemente la profundidad en la que estamos y la magia antigua de este lugar.

- No creo que sea eso- intervino Erick.- ella tiene razón, algo se siente fuera de lugar.

- ¿Cómo que?- pregunto Alex.

- Como si no deberíamos estar aquí- explico como si fuera lo mas obvio, mientras yo asentía de acuerdo con el.

- No vinimos hasta aquí por nada- empezó Alex, mientras caminábamos.- además estamos en busca de reliquias e historia. No podemos regresas y dejar este hallazgo como si nada, eso es de estúpidos. Estamos haciendo historia aquí, historia que nos pondrá en libros y en boca de todo el mundo.

- No- dije.- estamos aquí en busca de la caja para el millonario excéntrico numero 1567 que cree que su dinero y estatus lo ayudara a conseguir lo que desee.

Ante mi aclaratorio no se dijo mas, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que quizás no era la única que encontraba todo el asunto de la caja una muy mala idea.

A pesar de lo que Erick y yo presentíamos, seguimos adelante. Por lo que pareció una hora caminamos hasta llegar a unos escalones. Los bajamos hasta contar 15, e iluminando nuestros lados, nos dimos cuenta que iban de manera circular.

- Estamos en el centro, al parecer- dije.

Alex pensando lo mismo, ilumino hacia el techo, algo que no habíamos pensado en hacer (estúpido lo se). Erick y yo hicimos lo mismo, y nos sorprendió ver un gran candelabro de oro, de al menos 3 metros de alto y 6 de largo, exquisitamente forjado.

- ¿Lo iluminamos?- ofrecí.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Alex, que con un simple movimiento de su varita, lanzo una pequeña llama azul hacia el candelabro.

La pequeña llama impacto con una de las velas, que se encendió rápidamente, logrando instantáneamente una reacción en cadena, encendiendo el resto del candelabro. Por primera vez pudimos apreciar la grandeza y magnitud del lugar en el que estábamos. Mas grande de lo que podíamos imaginar, y con un techo interminable lleno de estrellas.

- Al parecer Hogwarts no es tan original como pensábamos- dije caminando hacia el centro del circulo en el que nos encontrábamos.- y el candelabro tiene una magia increíble, por lo que se nota. Podemos ver más allá del círculo pero la luz solo se enfoca en nosotros.

- Esto debe de tener un radio mínimo de 25 kilómetros- dijo Erick, sin prestarme atención.- y si mis deducciones son correctas, estamos en un templo, y no uno cualquiera.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Alex, mientras observaba todo pero nada en particular.

- El circulo- dijo como si nada. Al ver la cara de confusión de Alex, simplemente señalo al suelo. Tanto Alex como yo lo observamos y vimos un sinfín de dibujos, escenarios y representaciones de un sinfín de historias a las cuales ninguno estaba familiarizado. Claro a menos que seas Erick VanHotl, uno de los intérpretes de runas más jóvenes y famosos en el mundo.- Por lo poco que se ve solo en este lado, este templo era dedicado exclusivamente a los dioses, como una especie de Panteón. Y si mi varita no me falla, únicamente entraban magos y brujas a este lugar.

- Eso es extraño- dije.- según los libros no todos los magos y brujas compartían la creencia de deidades tan poderosas como los Dioses. Ellos creían que la magia venia de la tierra misma. Así que la mayoría de los templos hechos por magos terminaban siendo compartidos con muggles, ya que no eran los suficientes como para mantener un templo a flote.

Mientras Erick y yo discutíamos historia, ninguno noto como Alex inspeccionaba con más detalle el suelo del círculo. Si hubiéramos hecho eso, habríamos podido detenerlo cuando, con una sonrisa, descubrió un pequeño activador, que revelo el secreto mejor guardado en la historia, y, sin tratar de sonar pesimista, el final de nuestros días.

De la nada, una luz blanca ilumino las orillas del círculo, donde el suelo se unía a los escalones. Todo temblaba, o eso asumíamos, cuando la realidad era solo el circulo el cual estaba siendo atacado con un temblor tras otro.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- le grite a Alex, mientras trataba de mantenerme de pie a pesar de tal movimiento.

Alex no pudo contestarme, ya que los tres caímos al suelo con el último temblor, mientras que del mismo centro emergía un pedestal. Al verlo surgir, mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad. Me sentía orgullosa que habíamos descubierto el tesoro mas buscado de los últimos milenios, algo que, según la historia, ni Merlín había logrado. Pero la verdad era que sentía que el mundo se me venia encima. ¿Que habíamos hecho?, ¿Habíamos condenado al mundo con semejante hallazgo? Era increíble que una simple caja contuviera poderes jamás visto por nada vivo en el mundo, y que fueran capaces de acabar con el planeta completo.

Justo cuando mi mente iba a auto lanzarse mil preguntas mas, todo se detuvo. Erick, Alex y yo poco a poco nos levantamos de donde habíamos caído. Alex fue el primero en acercarse, siendo el que estaba más cerca del pedestal.

- ¿Es…?- empecé.- ¿Esa es…?- algo en mi me impedía formar pregunta alguna, pero Erick capto lo que quería saber.

- Al parecer si- me contesto en susurros, como si al hablar en voz alta fuera un peligro mortal.- No puedo creerlo, pero si es la caja.

- Entonces lo logramos- dijo Alex, con una sonrisa, como si nada malo fuera a pasarnos.- hemos logrado el hallazgo arqueológico mas grande de la historia.

Oírlo formar palabra alguna, fue como si despertara del shock en el cual me encontraba. Voltee a mirarlo, con una mirada que rivalizaba las de Severus cuando se enojaba.

- ¿Crees que deberías sonreír?- le dije, en voz baja y gélida.- ¿Crees que deberías estar feliz por algo como esto?

- ¿Y porque no?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- esto es algo que mas nadie a logrado y nosotros tres juntos aun somos mas jóvenes que Gred Greyson, y el es el mejor arqueólogo del mundo y el no pudo lograrlo en su tiempo de gloria.

En ese preciso instante, algo paso que hizo congelarme en mi lugar, olvidándome de mi furia contra Alex, olvidándome de la maldita caja, olvidando de quien era yo. Mis ojos se habían fijado en algo blanco e inmenso, que se acercaba a nosotros a gran velocidad. Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, haciendo que Erick y Alex miraran hacia el lugar donde mis ojos se posaban.

- Pero que mie….- empezó Alex, pero no pudo terminar porque justo en ese momento la niebla blanca se había convertido en algo solido, una mujer, mas hermosa que una Veela y con una mirada mas venenosa que la de un Basilisco.

- ¿Quiénes se atreven a entrar y robar en el Templo de los Dioses?- pregunto en voz baja y calmada, que para nosotros sonó peor que el grito mas potente de una Banshee.

- La pregunta aquí es quien eres tú- dijo Alex de manera amenazante. Algo en la mirada de la hermosa mujer debió de asustarlo, espantarlo o hacerlo correr por su mama, como nos pasaba a Erick y a mi, pero al parecer el descubrimiento de lo caja le dio una valentía que rezábamos no acabara con su vida.

- Yo, insulso mortal, soy Herófila, protectora de este Templo- dijo con su calmada voz.- y ustedes son tres intrusos que han de morir en mis manos.

Lo último nos hizo reaccionar al mismo tiempo a Erick y a mí. Levantamos nuestras varitas, preparados para lanzar cualquier maldición que nos protegiera, aunque sabíamos que nada nos protegería contra un ente antiguo y hecho de magia pura.

- Magos- dijo Herófila con sorpresa al ver nuestras varitas.- han pasado cientos de años desde que vi un mago entrar a este templo.

- Tú eres una pitonisa- exclamo Erick en sorpresa. Al parecer el nombre despertó algo entre tanto de sus conocimientos.- fuiste la primera entre tantas. Eres la pitonisa de Delfos.

- Exacto- dijo con una sonrisa la pitonisa.

- Pero…- dije interrumpiendo.- tú moriste hace milenios y fuiste remplazada por otras sibilas.

- Eso es cierto- dijo.- pero yo morí en un plano físico, no en uno astral. Yo fui la primera sibila en este mundo, y por eso los dioses del Olimpo me pidieron ser la protectora de este templo. He pasado años protegiéndolo de intrusos y ladrones como ustedes.

- Nosotros no somos ladrones- reprocho Erick insultado.- somos arqueólogos, hombres, y mujer, que buscan elementos antiguos que nos ayuden entender mejor nuestros antepasados y su historia.

- ¿A si?- dijo Herófila, volviendo a parecer amenazante.- y si es cierto, ¿Por qué su amigo intenta robar La Ánfora de los Dioses?

Iba a preguntar a que se refería, cuando me di cuenta de que Erick a punto su varita hacia el pedestal donde estaba la caja, justo en el momento en que Alex intentaba hacerse con ella. Sin pronunciar palabra, un hechizo salió de la varita de Erick, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia Alex, el cual no pudo esquivarlo, siendo lanzado a varios metros de distancia, cayendo en su espalda. Cuando iba a respirar en alivio, vi que la caja estaba brillando, al parecer Alex logro tocarla.

- ¡NO!- oí un grito en mis espaldas, y al girarme, vi a Herófila dirigir al oscuro techo.

Una luz lleno todo el templo, mientras la caja iba abriéndose lentamente. Olvide como respirar mientras veía como luz tras luz de color, salía dispara de la caja a la velocidad del rayo, hasta que todo se detuvo, tan rápido como había iniciado.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho?- pregunto casi sin voz.

- Condenar al mundo- respondió alguien. Al girarnos, vimos a la pitonisa, mirándonos con cara de asesinato puro.- les recomiendo que salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible.

No los tuvo que decir dos veces. Erick salió en busca de Alex para ayudarlo, pero una fuerza invisible lo lanzo hacia donde me encontraba.

- Su amigo se queda- dijo Herófila.- pasara el resto de sus días aquí, hasta que la muerte lo llame. Ese será su pago por abrir la Ánfora.

Erick y yo enseguida sentimos el suelo moverse, de nuevo.

- Les recomiendo que salgan si no desean ser sepultados de por vida en este lugar- decía mientras subíamos los escalones de dos en dos.- y les advierto, que a pesar de no haber abierto la Ánfora, aun pagaran castigos por entrar sin permiso al Templo. Sus maldiciones sucederán en orden a sus faltas hacia los Dioses, así que prepárense, porque la muerte será una brisa pura en comparación.

Erick y yo llegamos al final de las escaleras y nos lanzamos a correr como alma que se la lleva el viento. Los temblores no pararon, se intensificaron. Mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas, veíamos como las columnas colapsaban entre ellas, el Templo se estaba auto destruyendo.

Cuando estábamos casi en la puerta, oí su voz tan claro como si la tuviera a mi lado, y lo que dijo, me congelo lo sangra.

- Y tu Lily Potter, serás la siguiente.


	2. Cap 1: El Rayo

He aquí otro capitulo! Si esto no les da la pista, entonces no se xD El fic lo actualizare todos los domingos, así tengo tiempo de adelantarme en capítulos y con los otros fics.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han colocado la historia en su alerta! No saben lo emocionado que me ponía cada vez que recibía un alerta de mail a mi teléfono, avisando que lo habían colocado en alertas xD

Quiero darle un saludo especial a TheDarknessPrincess! Eres mi primer review con esta historia! Gracias a ti me di cuenta lo esenciales que son los reviews para un escritor!

Bueno ahora los dejo con la historia! Comenten! Déjenme reviews!

Que pasen una buena semana! Nos vemos el otro fin!

Atte.

Rafa

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 2,174

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 1**

Petunia Dursley no era mujer que le gustaba estar bajo presión. Nunca en su vida trabajaba bien si era presionada, y cuando lo era, todo pero absolutamente todo le salía mal.

¿Otra cosa que detestaba? Tener a un sobrino indeseado enfermo, casi muerto, en la habitación para invitados. Y para empeorarlo todo, la madre de todas las tormentas azotaba toda Europa desde hace mas de una semana. Su pobre jardín parecía campo de guerra, y estaba totalmente sola con el mocoso. Su marido, Vernon, y su retollo, Dudley, se habían ido a Mallorca unos días antes de que la tormenta y el mocoso se enfermaran, ella había decido quedarse un poco mas para no dejar al indeseado solo en su casa, podría haberlos robado. Estaba esperando que la gentuza del colegio a que el atendía, lo recogieran, pero justo el día que eso pasaría, la tormenta y la enfermedad de su sobrino estallaron, a su máxima potencia.

Le había escrito al idiota de Dumblendore, pero este había dicho que la tormenta afecta su magia y que el mundo mágico estaba en cuarentena hasta que el peligro pasara, ella había rezado porque fueran días. Pero al 4to día de espera, ya estaba desesperada. Para colmo, no sabia como ayudar a su sobrino. Ella lo detestaba, no por lo que era, si no porque era la viva imagen de su hermana, a pesar de que decían que era igual a su padre, ella no lo veía así. Muchos creían que su aberración a la magia venían de los celos hacia su hermana, pero la realidad era que eran celos hacia el resto del mundo mágico, porque desde el momento en que Lily había descubierto que era una bruja, pasaba menos tiempo con ella. Cuando había terminado sus estudios, pensó que todo regresaría a una cierta normalidad, pero no. Lily había decido ser arqueóloga y pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en excavaciones y biblioteca por todo el mundo. Y lo poco libre que tenia, lo pasaba con su nuevo y flamante esposo, el idiota de James Potter.

Desde el día de su boda, se juro a si misma que odiaría todo referente a la magia. Pensó que iba a ser fácil, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, Lily había muerto a manos de un psicópata con deseos de grandeza, y le habían encargado a un sobrino de un año que apenas conocía. Cuando se encontró con el, no sabia que hacer, pero al tenerlo en sus brazos y ver su pequeña carita e impactantes ojos verdes, no pudo evitar llorar por su hermana. Para ella, Harry representaba lo que Lily había sido, y sumándole eso el hecho de que era un mago, Petunia al instante lo odio.

Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso era mas difícil de lo que parecía. Durante toda su infancia Petunia lo trato con mano dura, pero jamás lo maltrato de manera física y no dejaba que Vernon tampoco lo hiciera. Sabia que de momentos, pasaba del límite al no alimentarlo o encerrarlo en la alacena, o culparlo de cosas fuera de su control, pero para ella era más fácil. Durante las noches ella lo vigilaba con discreción y trataba de cuidarlo y dale el poco cariño que su razón le permitía.

Cuando empezó en Hogwarts, respiro en alivio, ya que seria más fácil, y solo serian 7 años mas hasta que se fuera, cosa que muy, muy, pero muy dentro de ella, le daba tristeza.

Pero verlo como estaba, sudando frio, con fiebre tan alta para freír huevos, blanco como la muerto y vomitando todo lo que ella trataba de darle de comer y beber, le partía el corazón. Petunia había caído bajo presión, al no saber que hacer, y cuando faltaban apenas minutos para el 31 Julio, ella sabia su cumpleaños a pesar de hacerse la que no, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, llorar de pura impotencia, desesperación y tristeza por todo lo que puso a sobrino a pasar por sus primeros 11 años de vida.

- Lily perdóname- murmura contra la sabana de la cama de Harry. Se encontraba arrodillada cerca de su rostro, tratando de no despertarlo o incomodarlo, aunque eran dos cosas que eran inevitables en su estado.- perdóname por todo lo que te dije y lo he hecho pasar a tu hijo.

Ahogo un gran sollozo mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba tan encerrada en sus lamentos y tristeza que no se dio cuenta cuando el reloj marco las doce, ni que la tormenta se intensificaba, casi volviéndose huracán, ni como Harry empezaba a brillar levemente. Ni tampoco se percato del gran rayo que parecía que estremecería al mundo entero.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumblendore jamás mostraba cuando estaba preocupado, se auto consideraba una persona calmada durante tormentas, por muy feroces que fueran. Pero no podía negar que esta, lo tenía al borde de la preocupación, y eso era ser considerados con la realidad.<p>

- Albus ¿Qué haremos con Potter?- pregunto Severus, rompiéndole el silencioso en el que habían caído.- no podemos seguir dejándolo en casa de los abominables Dursleys un segundo mas, y menos en las condiciones en las que el mundo mágico se encuentra. Sus protecciones estarán obsoletas y el Señor Oscuro aprovechara y atacara.

- Lo dudo mucho Severus- le dijo con una calma que no le llegaba al alma.- Tom no atacara en momentos así.

- ¿Y porque lo crees?- pregunto con algo de impaciencia. Siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando era estudiante.

- Porque esta tormenta mi querido amigo, es la tormenta que lleva sus días finales escritos- le dijo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo.

En ese preciso instante, el mundo tembló ante la potencia del rayo que había caído y que se veía a la distancia. Ilumino hasta el rincón más oscuro con su potente luz, y tanto Albus como Severus tuvieron que sostenerse para no caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Severus, después que todo pasara.

- Eso, Severus, fue el inicio de una batalla en la que seremos simple mortales.

Albus se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, observando el después del poder del rayo, rezando con toda su fuerza, que el presentimiento que se había instalado una semana antes cuando Petunia Dursley le había dicho que Harry había caído enfermo, no fuera lo que Lily le había dicho casi 20 años atrás.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy estaba al borde del colapso. Su cuerpo no daba más, pero debía de resistir por su hijo.<p>

Se encontraba en la elegante habitación de Draco, sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando el cabello de su hijo, mientras este respiraba cortadamente. Había caído enfermo casi una semana atrás, y nada de lo que hicieran parecía ayudarlo a mejorar. Ningún medimago sabia que le pasaba, y ni Lord Voldemort, con su basto conocimiento, podía descifrar el porque del sufrimiento de su hijo.

Lucius había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero siempre los había hecho con la creencia de que ayudaría a su familia, a los cuales no pondría en riesgo por nada del mundo. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, parecía que cada decisión que realizaba, hacia que eso mismo pasara, ponerlos en riesgo.

Cuando se unió a Voldemort, pensó que podría hacer del mundo un mejor lugar, pero después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que su Lord era no más que un niño molesto con el mundo. Ya era muy tarde para desertar, así que cuando el cayo a manos del pequeño hijo de los Potter, un peso de encima se fue de sus hombros, y se prometió que no volveria a poner a Narcisa y a su recién nacido, Draco, en peligro otra vez. Se esmero en hacerlos felices y por años la calma regreso a la mansión. Pero debió saber que no debía confiarse. Voldemort regreso, y tuvo que regresar a el si quería salvarse a el y a su familia.

Deseaba que llegara el final de esa batalla a la cual había sido arrastrado cuando era joven e idealista y no sabia nada del mundo a pesar de decir lo contrario.

Pero ahora no podía preocuparse de eso, porque sabía que significa esa tormenta que azotaba el mundo. La había estado esperando, y había rezado para que su Draco no fuera elegido. Pero al parecer, este era su maldición, su castigo y la pena que debía de pagar por el error que cometió hace 20 años.

Narcisa entro a la habitación portando la misma cara que el sabia que tenia, justo en el momento que el rayo azoto la tierra y la hizo temblar, casi sucumbir ante el. Abrió los ojos de la impresión, aferrándose más a su hijo. Cuando todo paso tan rápido como sucedió, miro a su esposa sabiendo que no podía perder más tiempo, que ya no podía vivir siguiendo un Lord que seguramente buscaría a su Draco hasta encontrarlo.

- Cissa- dijo.- corre al vestíbulo y cierra la mansión al mundo, levanta todas las protecciones y destierra a todos los que no sean leales a los Malfoy de la propiedad.

- ¿Estas seguro Lucius?- pregunto preocupado.

- Confia en mi amor- le dije, tratando de sonreír para calmarla, pero fallando incontrolablemente.- llego el momento de protegernos sobre todas las cosas.

- Tu sabes lo que ese rayo trajo con el ¿cierto Lucius?- dijo mientras abría las puerta de la habitación.

- Si- conteste con simpleza.- se lo que significa y lo que traerá, aunque a veces desearía no saberlo, ya que fue mi culpa de que el llegara.

Narcisa salió de la habitación, justo cuando voltee a ver a Draco. Lo vi brillando y supe, que todos mis temores se habían cumplido. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, mientras me inclinaba a besar su frente.

- Perdóname Draco, por no poder protegerte- susurre con dolor, mientras mas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, cayendo en su frente, sin impactar con ella.

* * *

><p>Detestaba soñar, realmente lo hacia. Siempre le traian recuerdos indeseados y culpa que no deseaba sentir, pero eran cosas que para el, eran inevitables, y sabia que debía proteger sus sueños de intrusos indeseados. Nadie podía penetrar a su mente, nadie lo intentaba y lograba sin salir lastimado irreversiblemente. Nadie. Bueno, quizás Severus Snape, pero el hombre sabía que no debía intentarlo.<p>

Por eso le sorprendió el sentir una presencia en su mente, mucho mas poderosa de lo que jamás el hubiera soñado a llegar a ser.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto a la nada que era su mente "¿Qué intentas?

"Yo, Tom Riddle, soy el que cumplirá tus sueños de poder y los hará realidad" le contesto una voz, baja y profunda.

"¿Y que quieres a cambio?" le pregunto, sabiendo que los sueños no se cumplían sin tener que dar algo a cambio. El mejor que nadie sabia lo que era pagar por hacer algo realidad.

"Si mi ayudas a conquistar lo que he deseado desde los principios de mi existencia" le respondió la voz.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, y abrió sus ojos rojos sangre al mundo, mientras sentía como cada fibra de su mutilado cuerpo de llena de un poder desconocido hasta para el. Vio una de sus manos blancas y huesudas y los vio brillar con un suave resplandor dorado, que incrementaba poco a poco, imitando a la fuerza que crecía por su cuerpo y la presencia que se hacia mas real en su mente.

- Prepárate Harry Potter- dijo con su serpentina voz.- tus días estas contados.

Y sin mas, soltó una risa, fría y poderosa, que paralizaba el interior de todo el que la oía.

* * *

><p>La población europea se encontraba en alerta con el pasar de la tormenta, que los azotaba desde hace una semana. Esta crecía con cada minuto que pasaba y parecía traer consigo el fin de los tiempos como lo conocían.<p>

A los 12 de la noche del 31 Julio, lo peor se les cumplió. Un rayo cayo en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, haciendo la tierra estremecer y mas de uno gritar de puro terror. Todos rezaban por su dios particular, que los salvara de tan horrible muerte, cuando de la nada, todo se detuvo. El cielo se aclaro, dejando una luna llena y una noche llena de estrellas. La tierra se detuvo, y por primera vez en días, pudieron respirar un aire nuevo, que los llenaba de tranquilidad.

Muchos sonrieron de alivio, otros creyeron que esta era la calma antes de la verdadera tormenta, mientras otros seguían en sus camas durmiendo a pesar del terror que trajo aquel extraño rayo consigo.

Pero para unos pocos, que cayeron enfermos con el comienzo de la tormenta, sentían como la vida volvía a ellos, abriendo los ojos y viendo al mundo por primera vez en verdad, sin darse cuenta, que lo que sentían, era un poder mas antiguo que la tierra misma, que traía consigo, una batalla que había postergada por milenios.

No sabían que sus vidas cambiarían con la nueva temporada que se avecinaba.


	3. Cap 2: El Cambio

He aquí otro capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten y de ante mano me disculpo si hay partes que son muy descaradas para algunos xD pero esa es la intención jijiji.

Les digo que dentro de pronto abriré un Tumblr page para que puedan ver cosillas que los ayudaran a visualizar mejor la historia, como personajes y eso! En lo que la tenga lista y andando les prometo que la colocare en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Acepto sugerencias y ayudas si quisieran darlas =D. Y una ultima cosa, si saben o conocen de alguien que tenga el tiempo y quiera y pueda ayudarme a traducir esta historia se los agradecería mucho!

Ahora si disfruten! No se olviden de dejar Reviews!

**proserpinah **Me alegra que te guste la historia, y Lucius sobre todo! Los Malfoy siempre han sido mi familia favorita, lastima que JK no los exploto como se lo merecen. Si se que es cliché eso de Voldy con una voz en su mente, pero esta como dijiste, fue necesaria para el capitulo, mas no volverá ha aparecer. Eso lo hice con la intención de que Voldy se anticipara a la llegada de sus nuevos poderes, a diferencia del resto que depende de otros para saber que pasa. El es un mago del calibre de Merlín a pesar de todo. Y no tienes idea de lo que prepare al fusionar la mitología con Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **HarryxDraco, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 2,030

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 2**

- Harry- una voz me llamaba, mientras me tocaban delicadamente el hombro.- despierta Harry, mama dice que si no bajas a desayunar, no te quedara nada.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz. Tantee con mi mano la mesita de noche, en busca de mis lentes, hasta recordar que ya no los necesitaba. Me levante de golpe, sorprendiendo a Ginny.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto, con sueño en mi voz.

- Hora de que te levantes- me contesto con una sonrisa.

- Tu no estuviste medio muerta por una semana- le refute, volviéndome a recostar en la cama.

- Estuve por lo menos 4 días- me dijo riéndose un poco.

Le di una sonrisa, lo más sinceramente posible. Pero la realidad es que, para mí, esa semana esta llena de extrema confusión. Lo único que recuerdo era sentirme absolutamente mal y mucho cansancio, así que fui a dormir un poco, rezando que tan repentino malestar se me pasara rápidamente. Después de eso, la única memoria que tengo, es de mi tía Petunia llorando histéricamente, abrazándome y pidiéndome perdón.

Probablemente cualquiera que haya pasado por las que he pasado, no lo encontraría extraño. Pero, conociendo a mi familia muggle, esto indudablemente era la situación más bizarra que he vivido. Eso claro, hasta que mi tía, entre sollozos, explico todo lo que paso en la semana en que estuve inconsciente.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí pena por la hermana de mi madre. Mientras ella hablaba, yo la escuchaba, cuando sentí que algo en mi desapareció. A veces, mejor dicho todo el tiempo, la gente asume que por ser quien soy, soy incapaz de odiar a alguien a menos que se llama Tom Riddle. Cuando en realidad, odiaba a muchos, especialmente a los Dursleys.

Pero viendo a mi tía en ese momento, supe que uno de ellos había dejado lo más lejano de mi mente, donde lo que mas deseaba era verlos 10 metros bajo tierra.

Después de calmarla y asegurarle de que me encontraba bien, comí un poco y volví a dormir. Descanse como nunca, sin sueños ni pesadillas, y menos aun, alucinaciones enviadas por cara de serpiente, aun no lograba mejorar mi Oclumancia. Y como todo en mi vida, al despertar, otra sorpresa me esperaba, y esta, era la más grande de todas, literalmente.

Me levante para ir al baño como dios manda, y casi pierdo el equilibrio. No le di mucha importancia, asumí que era por estar acostado por 8 días en cama, cosa que no era cierta. Seguí mi camino al baño, sin ver a mi tía para en la puerta de su cuarto, saliendo a la cocina, con cara de haber visto un fantasma, o peor, a Dobby. Hice mis necesidades como siempre y al verme en el espejo mientras me lavaba las manos, sentí que mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo.

¡Y que cuerpo! No solo me percate que mi vista era perfecta sin necesidad de mis lentes, o que mi cara poseía un toque más tosco, pero a la vez sutil, masculino, perfecta, si no que había crecido al menos unos 20 o 25 cm. ¡Era tan alto o del mismo tamaño de Ron! Y mi cuerpo también tenía cambios, muy buenos cambios. Siempre supe que tenia buen cuerpo, definido y con algo de músculos, el Quidditch daba sus frutos. Pero esto, esto era mejor que el cuerpo de un dios griego. Pectorales perfectos, 8 abdominales, que parecían cincelados en un fuego mágico, brazos con una musculatura de envidia, la V que todo hombre deseaba tener en la cintura y piernas tan marcadas que daban la sensación que de un paso romperían el mármol del suelo. Me di media vuelto y observe por encima de mi hombre mi espalda, marcada y perfecta, y al baja la vista, una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro. No me considero alguien vanidoso, pero siempre he estado orgulloso de mi trasero, mi mejor atributo personalmente, a parte de mis ojos claro. Ahora, ahora merecía su propia religión, era redondo, fuerte, simplemente perfecto.

Por sana curiosidad, alargue el elástico delante de mis bóxers y, conteniendo un poco la respiración, mire. Mis ojos eran platas cuando levante mi cabeza. Una sonrisa, la mas sincera que nadie vera, cruzo mi rostro. Antes era considerado de buen tamaño, no tan largo, pero tampoco tan corto y con el suficiente grosor para no ser intimidante ni raquítico. ¿Ahora? Ahora no tenía nada que envidiarle a Charlie. Era incluso mejor que el. El largo perfecto, unos 22 cm o mas, y de un grosor que si pudiera yo mismo me haría el favorcito.

Y si todo eso no les dio la pista, nada se los dará.

Durante mi tumultuoso 5to curso, tuve tiempo para auto descubrirme, y todo gracias al segundo mayor de los hijos Weasley.

Sucedió por accidente, en uno de mis fines de semana en Hogsmeade, después de Navidad. Nos habíamos encontrado con Charlie por accidente mientras comprábamos en Zonko's. Luego de comprar, nos fuimos a tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas.

Al rato de habernos sentados, con grandes jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en frente, y en el caso de Charlie Hidromiel, Ron salió disculpándose rápidamente, y nervioso ahora que recuerdo, que había quedado con Dean y Seamus. Minutos después Hermione, sintiéndose ignorada por nosotros, se fue diciendo que tenia deberes que terminar. Por horas Charlie y yo hablamos de todo y nada sin parar, flirteando, inconscientemente en mi caso. Cuando ya habíamos salido del local y mientras caminábamos en dirección al colegio, Charlie, siguiendo más instinto que razón, me empujo hacia un callejón solitario, me arrincono contra una de las paredes y sin más, me beso.

Me sorprendió, es quedarse corto. En comparación con Cho, bueno, no la había con sinceridad. Charlie me llevo al cielo y me de vuelta con un beso. Jamás alguien me había hecho sentir como el lo hizo con ese solo gesto. Por un tiempo después, estuve en pánico, ignorando todo intento de comunicación de su parte, y todo intento de mi cuerpo por hacerme ver la realidad cada mañana que me levantaba con una erección de envidia. Hasta que una semana después del beso, algo hizo click en mi mente, y sin mucho, me dije:

- ¡A la mierda el mundo!- proclame, demostrando el famoso valor Gryffindor y nuestra estupidez también, ya que lo grite en pleno vestidor, con todo el equipo en asistencia, después de un entrenamiento.- ¡soy gay y me quiero tirar a Charlie Weasley!

Todos quedaron en completo silencio después de mi pequeña declaración. Por un tiempo todo fue incomodo entre mis amigos y compañeros mas cercanos, mientras se acostumbraban al hecho de que el famoso Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió, era gay. Un poco más para Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Con Hermione, resulto algo sorprendo para mi tanto como el resto del grupo. Resulta ser que era algo homofóbica.

- ¿Qué?- había dicho casi gritando, en la reunión que había organizado para des homoficarme.- no comprendo a gente así, son antinaturales.

Nadie quiso decirles, que si íbamos a cosas antinaturales, los magos y brujas caerían en esa categoría. Pero nadie quiso entrar en una batalla de razón contra la bruja más inteligente del colegio. Lo único que lograrían es un gran dolor de cabeza.

Decir que le había costado aceptarlo es quedarse corto. Por semanas Ron y yo luchamos para que entendiera que nada me "curaría". Cosa que me desconcertó fue la actitud de Ron.

Al principio fue un shock para el, pero extrañada mente fue el primero en darme su apoyo total.

- ¿Qué?- me dijo la misma noche de mi sorprendente salida del afamado closet.- no todo el tiempo tengo el rango emocional de una cuchara para te.

Eso hizo reír a más de uno. Incluyendo a Ginny.

Ginny.

Ella lo tomo bastante bien a los pocos días de mi confesión. Una noche, no sentamos a conversar y me confeso:

- Creo que lo único que me molesto de verdad fue el hecho de que eligieras a Charlie- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- llamo celos de niña caprichosa, pero no estoy acostumbrada a compartir, y mas aun siendo la favorita de todos en cuanto a los 7 hijos Weasley se trata.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Era bueno saber que uno dejaba un corazón roto en la pequeña Weasley. Siempre la he considerado una hermana a pesar de su amor platónico conmigo.

Después de un tiempo, todo volvió a una relativa normalidad, excepto por Hermione, a ella a un le incomodaba aunque insistiera de que no.

Con Charlie todo fue maravilloso mientras duro. Fue un gran maestro para mí, en casi todo. ¿Besos? Me enseño que no son húmedos y que son perfeccionables, si quieren se los demuestro. Los míos derriten a más de uno. ¿Sexo? Oral, 69, kamasutra, beso negro, cualquier cosa que mencionen, la aprendí. Fue bastante bien perder mis virginidades con alguien que de verdad te trataba con algo mas de cariño, que no pensaba en ti como solo un sex toy y ya.

Además, ayudo a aceptarme por completo, que sobre todas las cosas, fue lo que mas le agradezco que me enseñara, ya que a pesar de sabe de verdad quien era, sentía que decepcionaba a muchos. Especialmente a mis padres.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks e incluso Moddy, me apoyaron. Toda la orden lo hacia, a pesar de que algunos, al igual que Hermione, no compartían mi "elección en gustos". Todos los que conocieron a mis padres me aseguraron que estarían orgullosos sin importar lo que fuera o dejara de ser.

Pero fue Sirius quien se llevo el pastel, convenciéndome que ninguno de los dos me hubiera dado su apoyo, especialmente mi padre.

- A james le importaría, no solo porque eres su hijo, si no porque seria hipócrita de su parte, porque creo que se lio con Snivellius por un tiempo cuando estábamos en 4to.

Su declaración sorprendió a todos los presentes durante mi reunión de apoyo. Nombre que se le ocurrió a Tonks no a mi. Yo no tuve mucho tiempo para analizar que a la final, la tan famosa disputa entre mi padre y Snape se debía a otra cosa que en casa estaban durante Hogwarts, ya que otras cosas me mantuvieron ocupado ese año. Charlie y yo acordamos que lo de nosotros era algo mas físico, mas platónico, que otra cosa, de mi parte lo era, tengo la leve impresión que Charlie esperaba mas, pero igual acepto el final de nuestra "relación". Además de eso tuve la situación con Sirius, El Ministerio, Sirius, El velo y la cereza de la torta, la bendita profecía.

- Harry- Ginny me llamo, chasqueando sus dedos en mi cara.- ¿me estas prestando atención a lo que te digo?

- Lo siento- me disculpe.- me perdí en recuerdos.

Y era cierto. Sentía como si me hubiera ido por años dentro de mi mente cuando en realidad solo pasaron unos 10 minutos.

- Espero que de mi- dijo, levantando sus cejas de manera sexy, en broma.

- Ya quisieras- le conteste con una sonrisa, levantándome de la cama y estirándome a la final.- deja la miradera Ginny.

- Me partes el corazón- contesto con drama, llevándose la manos a su pecho.- ¿que paso con el dicho, puedes mirar pero no tocar?

- Ni idea, pero contigo uno no esta seguro- dije caminando detrás de ella hacia la puerta, mientras me colocaba la camisa.- así que para ti es ninguna de las dos.

Ambos nos reímos de camino a la cocina. Bajando las escaleras, capte mi reflejo en uno de los espejos en el pasillo.

- ¡Que guapo estas querido!- coqueteo este.

Pero no le preste atención. Volví a mis pensamiento, especialmente a mis dudas sobre mis cambios, el porque de ellos y que significaban, aun no había podido hablar con el profesor Dumblendore, ya que este parecía ocupado después del supuesto mega rayo que cayo en pleno Londres. Mi auto depresión no veía límites durante estos días, ya que sus razones para no verme eran totalmente validas. Todo, absolutamente todo parecía pasarme a mi. ¿Acaso las hadas del destino no tenían otro muñeco con el cual experimentar?


	4. Cap 3: La Verdad

Hola! Que tal su semana? Espero que bien! La mía bastante loca por ponerlo en una palabra xD. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

Como les había dicho el capitulo anterior, abrí un blog dedicado a mis historias, mis gustos y en general todo lo que yo represento como escritor. Espero los disfruten. Aquí se los dejo.

**http : / / abraxasthegreat .tumblr . com /**

Por los momentos no hay mucho, pero mas avanzado la historia (y las otras) iré colocando cosillas que les gustaran, como personajes, previews, adelantos de historias, encuestas, etc. Además, Tumblr hace mas fácil la interacción, así podre comunicarme con uds 24/7. Pendientes que daré un Preview del siguiente capitulo.

Si a algunos les interesa, ahorita necesito una ayudita. Quiero buscar los actores/modelos/ o lo que sean, que representen a Harry y Draco después de los cambios, así la lectura es bastante mas real. He buscado pero no me decido, y quisiera saber como los ven uds. Déjenlo en la sección de Summit del blog.

Ahora si los dejo que lean y disfruten. Reviews!

PD.: Aun sigo buscando ha alguien que me ayude con la traducción.

**Lekaiel **Me alegra que te guste. Lucius exactamente no era arqueólogo, quizás con este y los capítulos que vienen se den una idea mas exacta del papel que jugo el. Y no es que Harry sea vanidoso a la Draco, pero después de descubrirse y salir del closet, tiene mas confianza en si mismo, pero jamás llegara a ese nivel de vanidad. Y tienes razón, quise decir "A James NO le importaría", me di cuenta de mi HORROR después de haber subido el capitulo (no uso Beta) y me dio como fastidio cambiarlo xD al menos se que uds saben lo que quise decir.

**Proserpinah **Jamás en todo el tiempo que llevo en he leído un review que me ha hecho reír tanto xD Me alegra que te guste. Tratare de darle un flashback a Severus de su tiempo con James solo para ti. Veré como lo integro. Ya te agregue al MSN. Toda historia necesita más de una sorpresa, y con Harry Potter, esa es la clave.

**The Darkness Princess** Por decir poco, si, Vaya cambio xD.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, próximamente se revelaran otras.

**Word Count:** 2,402

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 3**

- Madre- pregunte.- ¿Qué hace el profesor Dumblendore en la mansión?

Vi como ella levantaba la mirada del libro que leía, con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿De que hablas Draco?- me pregunto como si de repente me hubiera vuelto loco.

Nos encontrábamos pasando la tarde en uno e los salones de te que estaba encima del vestíbulo. Tenía un inmenso ventanal que mostraba una hermosa vista del jardín delantero, y la entrada la mansión.

- De que porque el profesor Dumblendore esta aquí.- repetí algo cansado.- lo acabo de ver entrar.

- De seguro tu padre lo llamo- contesto ella, sin darle importancia. Note como evito mirarme.

- Pero ¿Por qué?- insiste.

- Pregúntale a tu padre Draco- dijo pasando la página de su libro. Seguía leyendo como si nada.- sabes que yo no me meto en sus negocios, nunca lo he hecho.

Eso fue una clara declaración de celos. Mi padre jamás pedía la opinión sobre cosas importantes a mi madre, ni siquiera aquello que involucraba a toda la familia. El creía que su opinión era la que valía y que siempre tenía razón. Y claro, mi madre siempre le recordaba lo equivocado que estaba, cada vez que sus decisiones nos llevaban a peores situaciones.

- Eso hare- dije mientras me levantaba, saliendo del salón. No vi como mi madre suspiro en cansancio.

Estas últimas semanas habían sido duras para todos en la mansión. Primero caigo enfermo, luego mi padre decide cortar lazos con El Señor Oscuro, y yo obtengo extraños cambios físicos que nos dejo a los tres más que impactados.

Siempre he sido vanidoso, y siempre me vanagloriado de tener unos genes de envidia. Hay que ser realistas, mis padres parecían dioses. Pero los cambios que sufrí, los dejaba pareciendo pordioseros a mi lado. Ahora era más alto que mi padre, aunque sea por unos 2 o 3 centímetros. Mi cara se había vuelto un poco más masculina, siempre odie lo delicado y mujer que parecía, de eso culpo a los genes de mi madre. Físicamente me veía mejor de lo nunca hubiera soñado parecer. Cualquier jugador de Quidditch sabe que el deporte te ayudo a mejorar la condición físico, eso si juegas cualquier posición excepto la de buscador. Siendo buscador uno tiene que ser ligero y algo pequeño, claro, la posición te definía como nunca, pero no ayudaba a mejorar la musculatura. Cuando me vi en el espejo después de despertar de mi semana casi en coma, me di cuenta que ahora era la combinación perfecta entre músculos y definición. No lo tenía que enviar nada a Adonis.

También había cambiado en otros aspectos, pero esos, son para mi, privados. Si soy vanidoso, pero tampoco me considero alguien que debe contar que tan grande es o si es perfecto. Eso se demuestra cuando estas con alguien que de verdad aprecio las cosas perfectas, como yo. Solo esperaba, que muy a pesar estos cambios no fueran algo que me trajera dolores de cabeza innecesarios, me trajera mucho más hombres de donde elegir.

Si, soy gay. Lo descubrí alrededor de mi 4to curso, durante el torneo. Solo diré que esos chicos de Durmstrang si saben complacer a su pareja. Además de ser creativos en el sexo. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de Pavel. El perfecto de Pavel. Lastima que no pudimos vernos mas después del torneo, estaba comprometido con una chica italiana y yo no podía darme el lujo de que mis padres descubrieran que su querido Draco, le gustaba ser abusado por su pequeño, y ahora perfecto, trasero.

Mi madre creo que lo sospechaba, y mi padre también, pero este, como en todo, prefiere dar la vista loca cuando descubrí algo que no comprende.

Suspire al pensar en mi padre. No sabia que pensar en sus últimas decisiones. De la noche a la mañana, pasa de ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, a enemigo numero 2, el puesto 1 ya sabemos quien se lo lleva. Harry Potter. Mmmm Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. Si solo tuviera un chance, que no le haría al Elegido. Pero eso eran sueños. Uno, Potter no era gay, la chica comadreja era su futura esposa, aunque nadie lo confirmara, era algo que todos sabían. Y dos, si mi padre me descubre, me mata.

Aun pensando en Potter y todo lo que le haría, llegue al despacho de mi padre sin darme cuenta. Pestañee varias veces, enfocando otra vez en el mundo. La puerta estaba cerrada, de solo verla sabía que ni un Alhomora me ayudaría. Así que saque mi segunda mejor arma, para descubrir que se traía mi padre con el director.

Invoque unas orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley, algo que si alguien me pregunta, yo jamás compre y use. Las deslice delicadamente por debajo de la pequeña rejilla que existía entre la puerta y el suelo de mármol, y puse el otro extremo en mi oreja. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la cosa enfoco sonido alguno.

- ¿Estas seguro Lucius?- pregunto la soñadora voz del director.

- ¿Crees que hubiera cortado todos los lazos con El Señor Oscuro si no estuviera seguro?- dijo la cansada voz de mi padre.- he hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento en esta vida Albus, y esa es una de ellas. Jamás quise que esto pasara, jamás quise a mi familia envuelta en tanto peligro, pero mis creencias y arrogancia al ser joven me llevaron a donde estoy. Y estoy más que seguro, que ese rayo, es el presagio que estaba esperando. Llego la hora de que pague por todos mis pecados, y lo que le pasa a Draco es uno de ellos.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido. Nunca en mi vida había oído a mi padre arrepentirse por los errores que ha cometido a lo largo de su vida, pero esto cambiaba mucho las opiniones que tenia sobre el. Si se arrepentía de todo los que nos hizo pasar a mi madre y a mí, aunque no nos los demostrara a nosotros.

¿Qué tanta importancia tiene ese rayo? A pesar de no haberlo visto, sabia que impresiono a toda la comunidad mágica, y a mis padres, los puso en un estado de nervios total, aunque creían que no lo demostraban. Los conocía, era su hijo, y sabia cuando estaban nerviosos o no.

Y ¿Qué era eso que me pasaba? ¿Tenia que ver con mis cambios físicos? ¿Habría caído en algún tipo de maldición? ¿Acaso el rayo me afecto de formas que jamás podría imaginar? ¿De que pecados hablaba? Tantas preguntas pasaban por mis cabezas, pero tenia que enfocarme, la conversación entre mi padre y el director aun no acababa.

- Lucius- empezó el director, después de una pequeña pausa que parecía durar horas.- esto que me acaba de decir cambia muchas cosas en esta guerra, para bien como para mal. Sabes lo que también significa.

- Lo se- contesto mi padre.- lo se. Por eso te busque. No puedo dejar que El Señor Oscuro sepa de Draco. Si mis suposiciones son correctas, el también fue afectado. Pero ¿Por quien? Eso no lo sabremos hasta que el se revele.

- ¿Sabes de alguna forma de descubrir quien fue afectado y por quien?- pregunto el director.

- No- respondió simplemente.

Oí a Dumblendore suspirar, con cansancio.

- Debe haber alguna forma de saber como ayudarlos- dijo este.- ¿hay alguien mas que sepa de esto?

- Solo una persona mas sabe lo que ese rayo pudo significar- empezó a decir mi padre.- pero perdí todo contactos con el después de que regresaron. No se si seguirá vivo, la maldición iba a afectar a todos los que estaban involucrados en la profanación del templo.

- ¿Erick?- dijo Dumblendore.

- El mismo- contesto.- Erick VanHotl.

- Habrá que buscarlo- sugirió el director. Oí una silla moverse, y supe que la reunión estaba llegando a su final, pero algo me mantuvo en mi sitio, sin poder moverme.- por ahora, solo podemos rezar que Tom no haga uso de sus nuevos encontrados poderes, eso seria desastroso.

- Mucho- concorde mi padre.- ¿Qué pasara conmigo y mi familia?

- De ahora en adelante están bajo mi protección y la de la Orden- dijo Dumblendore un tono algo más serio.- y si lo deseas Lucius, tú y tu familia pueden formar parte de la Orden. Eso no quiere decir que tengan que tener un rol activo, pueden ayudar en lo que pueda, así sea solo dar asilo a los que lo buscan o apoyo financiero.

Tenia que reconocerlo. Albus Dumblendore tiene de todas las casas, incluso Slytherin, perfecto para ser director de un colegio como Hogwarts. Impresionante con la sutileza que engatuso a mi padre a que estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

- Lo pensare- contesto este.

- Esperare tu lechuza con ansias entonces- dijo el director. No tuve que verlo, pero estaba seguro que sonreía.- ahora debo retirarme. He dejado a Harry a oscuras por mucho tiempo, es hora de que sepa a lo que se enfrenta. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Draco.

- Lo se, pero no veo como hacerlo, nunca es un buen momento- contesto mi padre.- esta es una carga que no quiere que el cargue, pero se que no puedo evitarlo mas.

- Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora, esta detrás de la puerta oyendo la conversación.

"Mierda" pensé. ¿Cómo mierda supo que estaba espiando la conversación? "Daaaaa, estúpido" mi conciencia regaño, "¡Es Albus puto Dumblendore! Por supuesto que sabe si alguien lo espía o no, además de manera tan obvio"

Justo entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió, revelando la cara de sorpresa de mi padre. No tuve la fuerza de levantarme de mi lugar, estaba congelado.

- Draco- dijo este en casi susurros.

- Bueno Lucius estamos en contacto, que pases una buena tarde- dijo el director saliendo del despacho.- Draco- me saludo al pasar a mi lado, siguiendo hasta la salida, sin necesidad que nadie le escoltara.

Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por lo que parecían horas, hasta que un ruido lejano nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Entra- ordeno mi padre gélidamente. Era mas claro que el agua, estaba en problemas. O eso creí.

- Draco- comenzó.- lo que te voy a decir en este momento debe quedar entre nosotros hasta que te ordene que puedes revelarlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber de esto.

- ¿Ni siquiera madre?- pregunte.

- Ella ya sabe lo que esta pasando- dijo.- tu tienes la impresión de que yo no tomo en cuenta a tu madre, pero la realidad esta muy alejada de eso. Yo la amo, y siempre la he tenido en un pedestal de oro en mi cabeza. Su opinión es ley. En el pasado no la tome mucho en cuenta, pero después de muchos años de la caída del Señor Oscuro, me di cuenta que era un error.

- Pero…- empecé.- ella esta enojada por algo. Y tiene que ver contigo.

- No lo niego- aclaro.- esta enojada, pero no por secretos guardados por mí. No hay nadie que me conozca mejor que tu padre. Ella esta enojada es por lo que esta por pasar.

- ¿Y exactamente que esta por pasar?- pregunto algo enojado. Era típico de mis padres no decirme nada, y si lo hacían, era a medias.

- Siéntate- me ofreció.- esto que te voy a decir es para largo.

Lo hice sin que me lo repitieran dos veces. Un elfo nos trajo una bandeja con te y galletas. Por un momento pensé que no me iría a decir nada, ya que los minutos pasaban sin que hiciera mas que sorber de su te, hasta que dejo la taza en su escritorio, me miro con profundidad, como debatiendo, y empezó hablar.

Hablo por horas.

Hablo de su pasado, de sus temores, de porque su unión con El Señor Oscuro, sus errores y lo mas importante, sobre mis cambios. Hasta ese punto, me sentía en una nube. Al fin lograba que mi padre confiara en mí. Pero después de oír su última declaración, quería huir y esconderme, y no volver jamás. ¿Cómo pensaba el que podría afrontar algo como esto? ¿Yo? ¿Un dios griego? ¡Imposible!

Al finalizar su historia, y de explicarme todo lo que sabia se quedo mirándome, esperando algún tipo de reacción de mi parte. Pero no la obtendría. Mis neuronas no parecían querer cooperar conmigo.

- ¿Qué piensas Draco?- me pregunto, al ver que no diría palabra por mi mismo.

- Soy gay- fue lo que salió de mi boca, sin pensarlo.

Eso me hizo reaccionar, nuestros ojos se abrieron del tamaño de la luna. De mi parte, porque no esperaba que mi cerebro me traicionara de tal manera, y por la suya, la sorpresa de mi declaración, algo que ya debía saber que estaba por venir, pero sin esperárselo en un momento así.

- Yo…este…yo no…lo siento yo…- intente decir algo, pero no podía. No sabia que decir. ¿Disculparme? Primero muerto.

- Esta bien Draco- dijo mi padre, con ¿resignación? Aunque así era, es algo inevitable.- siempre lo supe, pero trate de no hacer a tus preferencias, pero si lo que verdad eres, no me opondré, siempre y cuando escojas a alguien digno de tu estatus.

- Gracias- dije, dejando que un suspire escapara por mis labios. Al fin me sentía completamente libre, bueno, sin contar el hecho de que soy un "dios".- y no te preocupes, ya tengo en mente cierto candidato.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar quien?- la curiosidad mato al Malfoy. Eso nunca cambiara.

- Aun no- le dije con una sonrisa medio maliciosa.- aun tengo que atar ciertos cabos. Cuando lo atrape, créeme, madre y tu serán los primeros en saber.

- Eso espero- dijo, reclinándose en su silla.

- ¿Saben de alguien mas que haya sido afectado?- pregunto, volviendo al tema de los dioses.

- Como probablemente oíste, El Señor Oscuro- me contesto.- pero de los otros, aun no estoy en libertad para decir nada.

Me resigne que eso era lo más que sacaría de mi padre. El resto de la tarde hasta la cena, hablamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Cuando nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al comedor familiar, sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a tener a mi familia.

Si solo no fuera un dios y la guerra no estuviera en pleno apogeo, todo seria perfecto. Pero esos, son simples sueños.


	5. Cap 4: Revelaciones

Hola de nuevo! Como a estado su semana? Espero que mejor que la mía jejeje =D. Aquí les dejo lo que probablemente sea el capitulo mas gracioso que he tenido que escribir. Espero que lo aprecien, y que les ayude a descubrir una de las otras tantas parejas que existirán en mi historia.

Gracias por sus reviews del otro capitulo! Ame que les gustara la salida del closet de Draco con Lucius xD. Ese fue uno de esos momento de iluminación divina que te llegan pocas veces cuando escribes un fic. Ojala me iluminen mas xD.

**proserpinah **Si se que tengo mas de un horror ortográfico, y lo que uso es el corrector de Word, y si me da el error lo cambio si no lo dejo, ya que normalmente escribo, o termino los capítulos, en la madrugada xD. Y pa mas, no uso Beta, no me gusta mucho esa función. Ni idea porque. Otra cosilla, te digo que el capitulo de Severus/James va a tardar bastante. Ya tengo toda la historia escrita en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que ese momento llegara entre los 15 o 10 capítulos finales.

**Murtilla **Me alegra que te guste la historia! Y no te preocupes, creo que con este capitulo quizás descubran uno que otro dios. Los nombrare de verdad alrededor del capitulo 10 o 12. O planeo hacerlo así xD.

Una cosilla mas antes de dejarlos leer en paz. Métanse en mi blog! T_T lo cree para comunicarme mejor con ustedes v.v y aun quiero ayuda para encontrar quienes son Harry y Draco, asi como el resto de los afectados, después de los cambios que sufrieron! Me pueden preguntar mas rapido y yo estoy hay 24/7! Bueno casi todo el tiempo xD.

**http : / / abraxasthegreat .tumblr . com /**

****Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo, dejen reviews y métanse en el blog! LOL xD El domingo pasado deje un preview de este capitulo pero creo que no muchos lo vieron. Hoy dejare otro del capitulo que viene.

Que tengan una bonita semana! Nos vemos el domingo o en el blog jejeje.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, próximamente se revelaran otras.

**Word Count:** 3,113

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 4**

Decir que estaba frustrado, no, enojado, era quedarse corto. ¿Cómo era posible que la magnifica Orden del Fénix no me dejara participar en una reunión? ¿Iban a volver a los viejos tiempos? ¡Por el amor a Merlín, ya tenia 17 años! Pero no, oh no, seguían con su modus operandus "Dejemos a Harry fuera de esto".

Grupo de idiotas. Eso es lo que son. ¡Todos!

¡Ah! Y sumemos le el hecho de que estamos en MI casa.

Estar encerrado en una habitación de Grimmauld Place era horrible, mas con Ron perdido por la casa haciendo quien sabe que cosa, y Hermione "estudiando", o traducido, "evitando al homosexual". Bufe de pura frustración. Era mejor que me calamara o acabaría volando le cabeza a Hermione de solo pensar en ella y su homofobia. Necesitaba una distracción, algo que me forzara a pensar en otra cosa. Necesitaba sexo, y pronto.

A la final me resigne y fui en busca de Ron. Podíamos jugar una partida de ajedrez, aunque siempre terminaba perdiendo. Después de unos 20 minutos estaba a punto de tirar la toalla ¿Cómo alguien se pierde dentro de una casa? Okey admito, es mágica, pero aun así, hay habitaciones que no se pueden abrir, otras que tiene peligro dentro de ellas y otras que son inútiles, simples depósitos. Pero aun así, no lo encontraba. Decidí probar en el ultimo piso de la casa, donde solo estaba la lechuceria y unas pocas habitaciones de huéspedes.

No lo vi en la lechuceria, pero algo llamo mí atención mientras acariciaba a Hedwig. Unos gemidos venían del pasillo. Me despedí de la lechuza y salí a investigar de donde venia. Mi mente me decía que era estúpido, que probablemente era un fantasma o un Ghoul, y lo mas seguro que lo fuera, pero su aburrición y sentido de la aventura, algo que estaba tratando de superar, le ganaron a mi razón.

En la tercera habitación que me acerque, oía los gemidos con aun más fuerza. Lastima que no tenía ninguna de las orejas extensibles conmigo, serian de mucha ayuda. Trate de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con el seguro. Saque mi varita y con un simple movimiento, la puerta estaba sin seguro.

- ¡Oh mierda! Estoy cerca bebe ¿y tu? ¿Vas a acabar? Hazlo por mi- fue lo que me recibió al entrar en la habitación en silencioso. Y reconocer la voz como la espalda del cuerpo desnudo tirado en el suelo en frente de la ventana, con las piernas abiertas y una mano perdida de la vista, pero no era difícil de imaginar quien era.

- ¿Ron?- pregunte con delicadeza.

- ¡MIERDA!- grito este, tanto de sorpresa, como el éxtasis que acababa de alcanzar.

Mis ojos crecieron en ese instante, me di media vuelta, tratando de darle paz a mi mejor amigo, mientras estaba en el séptimo cielo.

- ¡Maldita sea Harry toca la próxima vez!- grito este después de unos minutos, mientras volvía a la realidad.- ¿te llamo después vale? Tengo que lidiar con el este intruso, y no digas palabra.

Sabia que no era conmigo, pero debía darle respeto a Ron. Lo había interrumpido en un momento intimo, así que lo menos que debía era voltearme y curiosear con quien estaría comunicándose.

- ¿Estas vestido?- le pregunto cuando oí los sonidos inconfundibles de alguien poniéndose la ropa.

- Si ya te puedes voltearte pedazo de degenerado- me reclamo.

No pude evitarlo. Tuve que reírme, y lo hice, con fuerza. La cara de Ron era un poema. Y la mía lo mas seguro no era mejor, entre la risa, la pena y el impacto de ver a Ron de tal manera. Yo jamás me había imaginado a ninguno de mis mejores amigos en un plano sexual. Pero esto definitivamente cambiaba todo.

- Tremendo show- dije con una sonrisa burlona, aunque trate de no tenerla.- muy entretenido.

- Cállate- dije entre dientes Ron, molesto.- ¡debiste tocar antes de entrar! ¿Acaso no conoces el término privacidad?

- ¿Qué mierda iba a saber yo que estarías echándote una paja en el ultimo piso de esta casa en frente de…? ¿Es eso un espejo de doble vía? Ron ¿con quien hablabas?- ahora que me acordaba, se había despedido de alguien. Interesante.

- Ese no es tu problema- contesto este terminando de abotonarse la camisa.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- le reclame.- soy tu mejor amigo ¿recuerdas?

- Pues la próxima recuerda tocar la puerta- dijo aun enfurecido, mientras salía de la habitación.

- Ron, lo siendo ¿si?- dije siguiéndolo.- estaba frustrado y aburrido con lo de la estúpida reunión de emergencia a la que no me dejaron asistir. Hermione anda en sus momentos de "estudios" y no tenía con quien hablar.

Ron se detuvo. Lo vi suspirar. Se dio media vuelta y me miro cara a cara. Ron había crecido mucho mas de lo que pensaba, estaba casi en los dos metros, y físicamente era atemorizante, era más corpulento que Charlie, pero a su vez, de una manera muy sutil. El también había caído enfermo por una semana y cuando nos vimos después de que me fui recogido de Privet Drive, me di cuenta de que no fui el único que había sido afectado por la famosa enfermedad traída por la tormenta. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione también sufrieron, pero al parecer Ron y yo fuimos los se llevaron la peor parte.

- Te entiendo ¿okey?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Por primera vez note lo inmensos, hipnotizantes y azules ojos de Ron. Eran impresionantes. Si alguna vez quise ver el mar, ahora los veía, una sensación de calma. No crean que estoy enamorado o algo por el estilo, solo que jamás había notado el poder de una mirada, bueno si, Draco Malfoy tiene una mirada que congela, pero Ron, a Ron jamás pensé verle sus azules ojos de tal manera. Era inquietante.- ¿Harry? ¡Harry despierta hombre!

- ¿Qué? Lo siento- me disculpe.- me perdí por un momento pensando en cosas. ¿Decías…?

- Que se lo que sientes con lo de la reunión de la Orden- repitió con algo de irritación.- indudablemente Hermione, tu y yo hemos hecho mas en esta guerra que todos ellos juntos. No lo entiendo, no lo comprendo y lo único que quiero es ¡lanzarse una buena sarta de Cruciatus para que expliquen porque no nos dejaron asistir!

- Lo se, lo se- concorde con sus sentimientos.- pero volviendo al tema ¿con quien hablabas?

- Agrrhhhhh ¡eres imposible!- dijo bajando las escaleras volviendo a estar enojado.

No podía evitarlo, pero me reí. Otro misterio mas que resolver, al menos este era divertido. Solo esperaba que Ron no estuviera envuelto con alguien peligroso ni nada por el estilo. O peor aun, un Slytherin. Asco. Eso es imposible.

Aunque sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita, no quería que mi amigo saliera lastimado, y un Slytherin no es de fiar.

Me decidí por ir al salón donde estaba el árbol de la familia, y leer un rato. Ron había ayudado a despejar un poco mi mente de la rabia que sentía, así que aproveche la sensación de calma y no pensar en la Orden mientras se congregaban en la cocina.

No me había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba. A mitad de mi lectura sobre genealogía me quede dormido. Sin sueños ni nada, como inusualmente pasaba ahora, hasta que alguien me toco el hombro, tratando de traerme de el país de los sueños.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto soñoliento.

- Nos convocaron a todos a la cocina- dijo la voz seca de Hermione. Ya había acostumbrado a su tono serio cuando estaba alrededor mío.- el profesor Dumblendore quiere hablar con nosotros.

Y con nosotros se refería a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en el cuartel. Fred, George habían llegado hace poco del callejón, me saludaron con su típico entusiasmo al ver me. Ginny ya estaba sentada elegantemente cerca de la puerta y Ron estaba recostado de la pared, al parecer aun molesto por la situación de la mañana. Sonreí.

Cada uno de los hijos Weasley había cambiado. Los gemelos, no habían crecido mucho, pero su físico incremento y ahora parecían bateadores de verdad. Y también algo extraño pasaba, o al menos veía yo. Podía distinguir quien era quien. No era nada físico, seguían siendo como dos gotas de agua, pero algo en ellos los separaba, como una fuerza invisible que me decía cual era cual. Ginny se había vuelto mas hermosa de lo que era, si eso era posible (que se gay no me impide apreciar la belleza femenina). Ahora, era tan alta como una modelo y con cuerpo bien proporcionado y con una actitud elegante. Pura belleza. Cuando estabas en una habitación con ella, no podías evitar verla, como si un aura te llamara a observarla y apreciarla.

Hermione también había cambiado. Al igual que Ginny, su belleza incremento, aunque seguía siendo algo despistada. Hermione siempre ha sido de la que mas le importa sus estudios de cómo se ve, con sus excepciones. El baile de 4to y la fiesta de Slughorn. Aun así no podía evitar sentir algo en ella se había vuelto mas ¿maligno? ¿Seria mi imaginación? Claro, ella y yo ya no éramos los amigos de antes, y todo por culpa de sus creencias respecto a la sexualidad, pero aun así, ¿no estaba siendo algo exagerado? ¿Hermione maligna? Jamás pasaría.

- Me alegra que estén aquí chicos- empezó a decir el profesor Dumblendore, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- pero esperaremos un poco para comenzar. Aun faltan invitados.

- ¿Quién mas vendrá?- pregunto con Ginny con inocente curiosidad.

- Ya verán- dijo con una sonrisa y un resplandor infantil en los ojos.

En ese momento la chimenea de la cocina, cobro vida, y unas llamas verdes aparecieron escupiendo gente. Una tras otra. Todos volteamos a ver a los recién llegados.

Primero salió Neville, algo que nos sorprendió a todos, especialmente sus cambios. Al igual que todos ahora de verdad parecía un dios griego e irradiaba un aire de confianza, muy lejos del Neville que conocíamos. Nunca le preste atención, pero verlo ahora, era inevitable no dársela. Este captando la atención sonrió. ¡WOW! Pero no, no pensaría en el de esa forma.

Luego de Neville le siguieron Susan Bones, la cual estaba tan cambiada que era casi irreconocible, tanto como Hermione pero menos que Ginny. Y había algo en ella, como un aire de sabiduría, sus ojos mostraban una madurez y conocimiento que dejaría a Hermione en el suelo. Luego Seamus y Dean, que si mis deducciones eran correctas, habían sido igual de afectos que los Weasley presentes y yo. Sus cambios eran demasiados. Y me estaba costando concentrarme.

Luego salió un chico, bueno de chico nada, un hombre. Pelo castaño, algo desaliñado, dándole un look de surfista bastante atractivo, lleno de tatuajes, o por lo menos se asumió, iba con una camisa arremangada hasta los codos y solo se veía el inicio de ellos. Se notaba que estaba en excelentes condiciones, al igual que todos los hombres presentes, a excepción del director por supuesto. Algo debió advertirle que lo estaban observando, por que voltee y me sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos eran de un color avellana, muy lindo de verdad. Al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente me sonrió, y que sonrisa.

No tuve tiempo de saber si el chico me daba vibras de mi equipo, porque las siguientes tres personas que salieron de la chimenea me dejaron impresionado.

Blaise Zabini, salió de ella, limpiándose el poco hollín que le quedo en su túnica. Y no era de sorpresa, también había cambiado, y era innegable, que si el chico antes era el segundo de las serpientes en estar de un bueno, ahora le daba competencia a Malfoy. Levanto la mirada y escaneo el lugar, y si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo detenidamente, no hubiera captado el pequeño cambio en sus ojos, que brillaron en el momento que encontraron lo que buscaban. Hmmmm, a quien encontraría. No tuve tiempo de ver la dirección de su mirada porque en ese preciso instante salieron Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, uno seguido del otro, portando esos aires de grandeza y soberbia que distinguía tanto a los Slytherin.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- demande, olvidándome de los nuevos invitados.

- Están aquí porque yo los invite Harry- dijo el profesor con calma.- Lucius y Severus me ayudaran a explicarles los que les tengo que explicar.

- No me importa- dije con testarudez.- no los quiero aquí, en mi casa. No confió en ellos.

- Harry ya te he explicado muchas veces que lo que sucedió el año pasado fue todo un plan hecho por mi- dijo el director con cansancio en la voz. Sabia que estaba siendo obstinado, pero no me importaba, no los quería aquí.- si no fuera por el profesor Snape, no estuviera vivo en estos momentos. Y en cuanto a Lucius, el hizo un cambio de bando bajo un costo mas haya de lo que te puedes imaginar. Esta bajo mi protección, así que si desconfías de ellos, desconfías de mí. Así que por favor siéntate, si no, te tendré que pedir que salgas.

No me movía, solo miraba a Malfoy mayor y Snape con ganas de cruciarlos hay mismo.

- Te advierto que si no lo haces, no escucharas nada de lo que se diga aquí y nadie podrá decirte nada, un hechizo ha sido puesto en la habitación que prohibirá a todos los presentes hablar de esto sin mi permiso.

Eso me hizo pensarme dos veces el iniciar una batalla campal contra los dos ahora ex mortifagos. Me senté al lado de Ginny a regañadientes, cruzándome de brazos.

- Bueno- empezó el director.- antes de empezar, Lucius ¿Esto es lo que conseguiste?

- Si y no- respondió el rubio.- el resto no quiso aparecer por razones obvias. Pero podremos introducirlos después ¿no cree?

- Claro, claro. Tomen asientos muchachos- dijo el director, señalando las sillas vacías. No sabía a que se refería el director con esa breve conversación con Malfoy, pero sabía que el grupo no esta completo.- Bien, primero bienvenidos al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

De la nada una mano se levanto. Era Susan Bones.

- ¿Entonces es cierto que existe?- pregunto con un tanto de inocencia, al verse el centro de atención.

- Daaaaaaaaaa ¿no lo acaba de decir el director?- respondió Hermione, bufando de fastidio. Mas de uno quedo impresionado con la actitud de la chica, tan no ella.

- Señorita Granger, por favor, no tenga esas actitudes aquí o la hare salir con la misma amenaza que Harry- dijo con una calma amenazante el director.- Pues claro señorita Bones, por mucho que el Ministerio quiera desmentir nuestra existencia.

La chica quedo satisfecha, pero se veía algo apenada después del semi ataque de Hermione. Neville, que estaba sentado junto a ella, le toco el hombro con gentileza, asegurándole que no pasaba nada.

- Dumblendore continua, no tengo todo el día, tengo que verme con mi familia en Paris- dijo Lucius, con fastidio. Ojala pudiera ir con el.

- Si, si, sigamos- el director, que estaba de pie durante todo el rato que llego, tomo asiento en la silla que quedaba justo en la cabeza de la mesa.- Me imagino que mucho de ustedes se darán cuenta que todos aquí presentes, excepto el señor Malfoy, el profesor Snape y mi persona, tienen cambios físicos y mágicos que sufrieron durante la semana previa a la caída del rayo.- todos asistieron, el profesor siguió como si nada.

- Eso es porque mis queridos muchachos, ustedes son parte de una raza milenaria, traída de vuelta por culpa de una maldición que no espera que ninguno sobreviva.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que no espera que sobrevivamos?- pregunto el chico de los tatuajes.

- Señor Bauder, eso quiere decir que ustedes son parte de un castigo, no dirigido hacia ustedes, pero hacia aquellos que tomaron parte en la profanación de un templo dedicado a los dioses griegos- contesto el director.- Y no teman, están aquí es porque haremos todo lo posible para que eso no pase. Entrenaran para ganar esa guerra que ha estado esperando un final desde hace milenios.

- ¿Quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir?- pregunto Hermione, algo pálida. Típico, ella era la única que resolvía el acertijo sin tener toda la información.

- ¿Y que es lo que quiero decir?- pregunto el director con una sonrisa.

- Somos dioses- respondió Susan, adelantándose a Hermione.- somos dioses griegos ¿cierto? O por lo menos somos una versión de ellos.

- Exacto- dijo el director.- Hasta donde sabemos, son hasta un punto, reencarnaciones de dioses o semi dioses de la antigua Grecia.

- ¿Pero como es eso posible?- pregunto Zabini, hablando por primera vez.

- Hace 20 años, un grupo de arqueólogos, siguiendo los planes de un millonario ingles, fueron en busca de la afamada Caja de Pandora- contesto Lucius, adelantándose al director.- ¿alguno sabe que es la Caja de Pandora?

- Según leyendas muggles es aquella que posee plagas y poderes capaces de destruir la tierra- contesto Hermione.

- Y según nuestras leyendas, contiene poderes inimaginables, que fueron buscados y deseados hasta por el mismo Merlín- le dijo Lucius.- en fin, esos arqueólogos encontraron la caja en un templo enterrado a mas de 15 metros bajo tierra. Ellos entraron, y encontraron la caja, pero fueron descubiertos por el espíritu protector del templo, que les recomendó que salieran antes de que lo lamentaran, pero uno de ellos no escucho he intento tomar la caja. Uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo con un hechizo, pero la caja fue abierta de todas maneras y dejo libre sus poderes, que en realidad estaban más cerca de las leyendas muggles que las nuestras.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Lord Malfoy?- pregunto Neville. Me impresiono que fuera tan formal con alguien como Malfoy, pero me imagino que debe ser la crianza que tuvo.

- Simplemente, que a pesar de que si contiene poderes inimaginables, también libero el alma de Crono, el padre de Zeus, Hades, Poseidón y Hera, con lo cual también libero las ganas de venganza de este y la guerra que estos llevaban tantos años atrás.

- Ósea ¿nosotros somos los que debemos cargar con esa guerra?- dijo Seamus, algo pálido.

- Tememos que si- contesto el profesor Dumblendore.- las almas de los dioses y Crono, buscaron durante todo este tiempo desde que fueron liberadas, los cuerpos de aquellos que se asemejaran o fueran dignos de ellos. Claro que también estuvieron esperando para castigar a dos de los profanadores del templo.

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Ron.

- Lily Potter y Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Cap 5: El Ataque

Hola! Como estan todos? Espero que anden genial! Yo ando medio muerto xD Tuve un muy buen fin de semana! =D.

Me encantaron los revies del capitulo anterior, y se que le digo casi en todos los nuevos capítulos, pero de verdad los del anterior fueron demasiado geniales. Leer todas sus teorias sobre quien es quien fue bastante divertido, pero tambien me ayudo a ver ciertas cosas de otra manera. Eso me llevo a crear un One Shot complementario explicando como la caja llego a existir. Les prometo que pronto lo colocare, y estara bajo las mismas descripciones que esta historia, es decir, Harry Potter, Rating M, DracoxHarry y bla bla bla.

Otra cosita que queria explicar, que gracias a Cassiopea Black me di cuenta de ello. Mi blog ha estado muerto desde que lo cree y yo pense que era por falta de interes, pero creo que es por el hecho de que quizas muchos no lo sepan usar. En la parte o seccion donde dice Navigation, hay varias secciones. Si uds quieren preguntarme o decirme algo, solo tienen que ir a la parte que dice ASK ABRAXAS y dejan su pregunta, comentario o sugerencia. Si me quieren dejar algun tipo de archivo, foto o video, van a la seccion que dice SUBMIT. En la parte de ARCHIVE ven todos los posts que he hecho. Esas son las secciones mas importantes (creo xD). Cuando vayan a preguntarme o dejarme algo, si no tienen cuenta en Tumblr, todo lo que hagan saldra en Anonimo, asi que deberan dejarme su nombre para saber quienes son. Ahora ya no tienen excusa para usar mi blog xD.

**http : / / abraxasthegreat .tumblr . com /**

Ha **Murtilla**, **The Darkness Princess** y **Alfy-Malfoy**, gracias por sus reviews y me alegre que les haya gustado el capitulo, y ha Alfy, la historia en general.

Ahora los dejo con el capitulo. Disfruten. Dejen mas comentarios y mas reviews xD y usen el blog!

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, próximamente se revelaran otras.

**Word Count:** 3,486

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 5**

- Madre, ¿te falta mucho?- pregunte ya aburrido.

Una cosa que deben de saber de mi es que amo comprar, lo que sea. Especialmente ropa. Claro esta, siempre y cuando yo este comprando y no siendo un simple espectador/bolsero. Pero no podría decirle no a mi madre, la amo demasiado. Aunque se estaba siendo difícil seguir haciéndolo, y lo entenderían si ya llevaran 4 putas horas comprando en Paris, y sin decir que aun no llegábamos a mis compras. Cuando fuera mi turno, la hare pagar.

- No falta mucho querido, solo necesito probarme estos tres vestidos y luego vamos contigo- dijo mi madre sin mirarme ni una vez.

- Pero eso me dijiste hace 4 tiendas atrás- le recordé, tratando de sonar afligido y cansado.

- Cariño te prometo que esta vez es cierto- me dijo, mientras se miraba en un gran espejo el vestido color vino tinto que se acababa de colocar.- además tu padre esta por llegar y si sigo así, me va es a querer negar el acceso a las cámaras en el banco.

- Busca el mismo pero en negro- le dije, al ver el vestido que cargaba.

- Me veré como fantasma Draco- me recordó.

- No, te veras como una reina- le dije con dulzura.

Mi madre me sonrió con alegría en el preciso instante que las vitrinas de la tienda estallaron. En un instante saque mi varita agachándome detrás del asiento de cuero en el que estaba, cubriéndome de cualquier hechizo. Vi como la empleada era lanzada contra la pared, por la fuerza de la explosión, cayendo desmayada con el impacto. Afuera se oían gritos y explosiones. Era un ataque, ¿pero con que propósito? Sentí una ligera briza pasar a mi lado, y al ver, me di cuenta de que algo plateado salía disparado de la tienda. Un patronus.

- Hermanita, hermanita, ¿donde estas?- hoy una voz muy conocida.

- Aquí querida Bella- contesto mi madre, colocándose en su usual postura de gran dama. Eso, mas el vestido, le daba un porte de reina, además de dar miedo.- ¿se puede saber que deseas?

- Oh nada, solamente saber ¿Por qué mierda desertaron tu y tu familia a nuestro señor?- dijo mi tía enojada.

- Bella, cuida tu lenguaje, o ¿es que acaso olvidaste todo lo que aprendimos en nuestra niñez?

- ¡Déjate de mierdas Narcisa y contéstame!

Mi madre se había colocado justo a en frente de mí, tapándome de la vista. Mi tía no me había prestado atención porque ni ella, ni los dos lacayos que la acompañaban habían hecho ningún tipo de intento de ataque. Eso me puso alerta. Sin ataque quiere decir que vienen es para atrapar, no a matar.

- Eso es algo que a ti ni a nadie le incumbe Bella, mas que a mi familia y a mi- contesto mi madre en tono definitivo.

- Entonces no te tendré piedad- respondió mi tía lanzando la primera maldición.

Con una rapidez sorprendente, mi madre levanto un escudo que hizo rebotar el ataque de Bellatrix. Al instante los otros dos mortifagos atacaron simultáneamente, pero el escudo se mantuvo en posición. Mi madre bajo su protección en el momento del rebote y contra ataco, lanzando a uno de los lacayos a un metro fuera de la tienda. Mi tía aprovecho para atacar nuevamente, y fue en el momento que decidí hacerme notar.

El hechizo salió disparado hacia el techo, rompiendo un poco de este, gracias al escudo que levante en frente de mi madre.

- Draco, pero que agradable sorpresa- dijo mi tía, con una brillo de maldad en los ojos.- no te había notado escondido entre las faldas de tu madre.

- Tía Bella- le dije con sencillez.

- Pero que guapo y grande te has puesto desde la ultima vez que te vi- dijo detallándome. Mi madre me tomo por la muñeca ante esto.- Mi Señor estará contento de saber esto.

- ¿Saber que?- pregunte.

- De que tú también fuiste afectado por el rayo- respondió, sonriendo con maldad.- ¿Por qué no vienes y me acompañas a verlo? Quizás te perdone la vida al ver que has sido bendecido al igual que el.

No sabia que hacer, esperaba que el patronus de mi madre llegara rápido, a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de Londres. Se notaba que eran muchos mas mortifagos los que estaban en este pequeño ataque y no creo que pudiéramos mi madre y yo con ellos.

- No te dejare llevarte a mi hijo Bella- contesto mi madre, colocándose en frente de mi.- primero muerto.

- Como lo desees- dijo lanzando una maldición contra nosotros.

Levante un escudo en frente para evitar el ataque de mi tía, pero me había olvidado del otro mortifago, el cual ataco a mi madre al mismo tiempo que mi tía, impactándola en su costado izquierdo.

- Oh- fue lo único que dijo mi madre, antes de caer entre mis brazos, respirando entre cortadamente. Su sangre se derrama con gran rapidez, bañando el suelo y mis manos con ella.

La sostuve, sin decir palabra, sintiendo un odio creciendo dentro tan rápido como su respiración. Oí a mi tía reírse, mientras levantaba su varita, dispuesta a disparar de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que paso, lo sentí como si vivera en cámara lenta.

Deje a mi madre en el suelo con delicadeza, tocándole con mi mano las heridas que la maldición había generado. El Sectusempra. Me gire hacia mi tía y el mortifago, sin levantarme del suelo, y por simple instinto, puse mis manos en el suelo. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como una fuerza increíble se formaba bajo mis manos. Justo cuando mi tía disparo su maldición hacia nosotros, abrí los ojos.

Una fuerza salió expulsada de todo mi cuerpo, como un tornado en pleno apogeo. La fuerza desvió la maldición, y lanzo a mi tía y al mortifago a unos 5 metros de distancia.

En seguida me levante, y camine hacia ellos. Todos los mortifagos que estaban atacando, dejaron de hacerlo, para mirarme. No los veía hacerlo, solo los sentías o más bien a sus magias, es difícil de explicarlo. Durante esos momentos todo era odio en mi mente y solo pensaba en matar ha aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimar a mi madre.

Tome al mortifago por el cuello. El pobre hombre temblaba completamente, apestando a miedo. Sonreí con malicia, sin poder evitarlo. Ese miedo era algo fascinante, hermoso, llenándome de orgullo al hacer la persona en causar eso. Lo mire fijamente y el no podía apartar la mirada de mi. Algo en mi mente me dijo lo que debía de hacer, y siguiendo aquel instinto casi animal, sople su rostro.

Un grito se oyó en toda la calle, y quizás fuera de las protecciones que evitaban que los muggles nos notaran. El hombre entre mis manos había causado eso. Son mi simple aliento contra su cuerpo, se había desintegrado totalmente, dejando solo polvo ante mis pies.

Mire hacia donde estaba mi tía, arrinconándose contra una pared, buscando donde esconderse como una rata ante su depredador. No lo pensé dos veces. La mote de la misma forma que al otro mortifago, pero en ves de por el cuello de su ropa, por sus cabellos, haciéndola gemir de puro dolor.

Verla de esa forma era patético. La gran Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortifaga más temida en el mundo, temblando y gimiendo como el más cobarde de los hombres. No le tendría piedad.

- ¡Draco no!- oí a alguien gritar. Quite la mirada de mi tía y vi a mi padre seguido de un pequeño grupo de personas, todos con sus varitas en manos.

Ese pequeño momento de descuido, dejo que mi tía escapara, usando la aparición de una manera riesgosa, dejándome con un puñado de cabellos entre mis dedos. La furia que sentí por dejarla escapar fue demasiada para mí. Lance un grito al cielo, mientras que en mi palma derecho una pequeña bola de luz se formaba en ella. La dispare contra la tienda que tenia en frente, haciéndola explotar en pedazos.

Me di media vuelta, acordándome de mi madre herida. Camine hasta ella, sin percatarme de mi padre y del resto de los presentes, que me miraban con algo de terror y admiración en sus ojos. No sabia porque, pero toda esa experiencia la viví como si no fuera yo, todo lo hacia por instinto, como algo pre programado para funcionar.

Llegue junto a mi madre, arrodillándome a sus lados, tomando sus manos frías entre las mías. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados. No sabía que aun seguía con vida, no tenía uso de razón en esos momentos, lo único que hizo fue colocar mi frente entre nuestras manos unidas, y soltar varias lágrimas en silencio, llorando por una muerte que no sucedió.

No sentí la presencia de mi padre detrás de mí, ni el hechizo que me lanzaba. En un instante, había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Aun no quería aceptar nada de lo que habían dicho en la reunión con el profesor. Era imposible que mi madre fuera responsable, no directa, pero aun así responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando y estaba por pasar.<p>

Y tenía razón, en cierta forma. Mi destino siempre ha estado escrito, por mucho que intente de ir contra el. Lo único que quería era poder tomar mis propias decisiones sin tener que pensar que en algún momento alguna extraña maldición cambiara mi vida, otra vez,

Después de que nombraran a mi madre y a Lucius como culpable directos de todo lo que pasaba, salí rápidamente de la cocina y me escondí en el desván de la casa. Llevaba rato hay sin ser molestado. Era un lugar oscuro, lleno de polvo y con olor algo asqueroso, bastante lúgubre, perfecto para mi estado en estos momentos.

Solo Ron sabía que suelo esconderme en este lugar y quizás sea gracias a el que no he sido molestado desde que salí de la cocina.

Necesitaba pensar, y mucho. Todo lo que había oído hasta el momento de mi partida de la reunión, y pesar de ser poco en comparación a otros anuncios impactantes en mi vida, el ser un dios griego se llevaba el premio. Y no solo era eso, era también el hecho de que ahora tenia dos batallas que luchar. Una milenaria y una personal. Y para peores, el querido Tom, también compartía estos nuevos poderes. Que divertido. Cuando uno piensa que lleva las de ganar, las cosas se igualan para ambos bandos. ¿Es que solo por una vez en mi vida me dejaran llevarle la ventaja al sin nariz de Tom Riddle?

Gruñí de pura frustración.

En ese instante, oí la puerta abrirse, con un crujido de espanto.

- ¿Harry?- pregunto la voz de Ron.- ¿Estas aquí compañero?

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? No estoy de humor- conteste sin levantarme.

- Lo se, lo se, pero pensé que quizás te interesaría saber que hubo un ataque contra el Huron y su madre mientras compraban en el Paris y están por traerlos al cuartel.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando Ron estaba por entrar. Este sonrió sin que yo lo notara.

Bajamos a toda prisa hasta el salón de estar del primer piso. Todos miraron al vernos entrar, y por un momento pensé en salir corriendo otra vez de puro susto. No pensé que nadie seguiría aquí después de la reunión.

- Llego un patronus mientras el profesor Dumblendore seguía explicando nuestra situación- explico Ron, al ver mi pequeño susto.- Y nos mando a todos aquí.

No dije, me fui y me sentí al lado de Neville, el cual me dio una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar. Tenia que tener mejor control de mis hormonas. De la nada sentí un golpe en la nuca.

- ¿Pero que…?- dije de pura sorpresa.

- No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera Harry James Potter- me regaño Ginny, haciéndome encoger en mi asiento. Ella daba miedo cuando quería.

- Lo siento- dije en un susurro.

Neville, Seamus y Dean, se reían de mí, aunque trataban de no hacerlo. Los mire con cara de pocos amigos, luego me decidí a esperar como el resto. Observe a todos los presentes, notando al chico de los tatuajes examinando el árbol de la familia Black. Susan conversaba animadamente con Zabini, el cual miraba a la dirección donde estaba constantemente, mire a mi lado y Ginny hablaba con Dean. ¿Sera que le gusta Ginny? Dean estaba con Seamus y más de la mitad de Hogwarts lo supo a las horas de haberlo confesado en la torre hace un año. Quizás tendría que tener una charla con Zabini, solo por si acaso.

Seguí recorriendo el salón, hasta que me di cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?- pregunte.

- En la biblioteca- respondieron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No que había terminado sus deberes como hace una semana?- dije, no impresionado. En realidad no le daba mucha importancia.

- Si, pero ahora anda buscando sobre lo que el director nos conto en la cocina hace un rato- contesto Ron.

Eso trajo la atención del grupo completo.

- ¿Exactamente que dijo después de que salí de la cocina?- pregunto, algo apenado por mi comportamiento.

- Bueno, primero nos mando a quedarnos donde estábamos que nadie podía seguirte y había que dejarte tranquilo y que te calmaras por ti solo.- dijo Ginny.

- Luego Lucius Malfoy empezó a explicar que habían más de los que estamos aquí, y que algunos ya fueron advertidos pero no quisieron estar presentes en la reunión por auto protegerse- dijo Neville.

- Slytherins- razone.

- Probablemente, pero que para cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, todos estarán presentes- dijo Ron.

- También dijo que debemos usar un encantamiento que vuelva nuestras apariencias a como éramos, y que solo aquellos que supieran de su presencia, nos veríamos como estamos ahora- dijo Susan.- que muchos se impresionarían y seria peligroso que saliera a la luz sobre nuestros cambios y que llegue Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

- Y si eso fue todo lo que dijo ¿Qué cree Hermione que lograra descubrir?- pregunto.

- Bueno, el Sr. Malfoy y el director dijeron que cada uno de nosotros posee ciertos poderes, que cada uno es un dios diferente- dijo el chico de los tatuajes. Lo mire algo impresionado al oírlo hablarme tan directamente.- Parker Bauder.

Extendió su mano y la tome. Sonara estúpido, pero sentí una sensación de calor, y no una calidez, si no un calor como estar al sol por mucho tiempo. No molestaba, pero era una sensación bastante extraña.

- Harry Potter- le dije, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo se, es difícil no saberlo- dijo, sonriendo también. Tiene una linda sonrisa, debía de admitir.

- En fin otra vez al tema- dijo Ginny, notando la conexión que Parker y yo compartimos.- Lo que ella intenta descubrir es una manera de saber quien es quien.

- ¿Y existe una manera?- pregunto. Me estaba arrepintiendo no haber podido controlar mejor mis emociones.

- Claro que la hay, pero no existe en libros- contesto Susan. Al notar que iba a preguntar otra cosa, añadió.- La única manera no es mediante un objeto o hechizo, es con la ayuda de uno de los arqueólogos que profano la tumba. El problema es que ni el director ni el Sr. Malfoy saben donde esta. Perdieron contacto con el hace algunos años.

- ¿Pero lo están buscando?- dijo con algo de emoción. Conocer a otra persona que conoció mi madre era algo por lo que siempre rezaba.

- Claro que si- contesto la chica de nuevo.- ellos creen que probablemente para Diciembre lo hayan localizado y llevarlo al colegio para que nos ayude y así poder controlar nuestros nuevos poderes.

Justo en el instante que iba a preguntar algo mas, un fuerte ruido se sintió en la habitación, y luego los indiscutibles aullidos de la madre de Sirius. Capte a los gemelos mirándose el uno al otro, luego corrieron a la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Zabini, quien había permanecido callado durante la conversación.

- Probaremos un nuevo invento- dijo George, mientras Fred cerraba la puerta y le lanzaba un hechizo silenciador. En eso George saco una de las orejas extensibles, pero estas eran de un color morado, en vez de carne.- Son nuestras nuevas orejas extensibles con parlante. No hay necesidad de colocarla lo mas cerca de la oreja, y mas personas pueden oír las conversaciones sin tener que apretujarse.

Todos observamos como el delgado objeto se deslizaba por la rendija de la puerta. Por un instante nada se oyó, pero después, las voces en el vestíbulo cobraron vida. Y al parecer, se dirigían hacia los pisos superiores de la casa.

- Hay que llevarlos a una habitación y rápido- dijo la voz del profesor Lupin.

- ¿Estas seguro que Potter no dará problemas? Sabes como es de quisquilloso con quien entra en su "casa"- dijo la voz del profesor Snape, arrastrando la última palabra como un insulto.

- ¡Que se vaya a la mierda El Niño Que Vivió!- bramo la voz de Lucius Malfoy.- es culpa de Dumblendore que estemos aquí, yo estaba feliz de ir me a la Mansión, pero no, oh no, el quería venir al cuartel. Así que a la mierda con Potter.

Luego se oyeron pasos subiendo por la escalera, pasando en frente a la puerta, hasta perderse en los otros pisos.

- Parece que los Malfoy te invadieron Harry- dijo Fred con una sonrisa de bufón. Todos se rieron por el comentario, pero yo solo pensaba en el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estaba en mi casa.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y todos estaban en la cocina preparando la cena o descansando en sus habitaciones. Hace rato que nos habían explicado como los mortifagos habían atacado el barrio mágico parisino en busca de Narcisa y Draco, y como estos sostuvieron el ataque hasta que llegara la ayuda, dejándolos bastante heridos. Algo en la historia no encajaba, pero nadie presiono por la verdad. A la final, la verdad siempre se descubre sola.<p>

Yo me encontraba en frente de la puerta donde tenían a Draco descansando. Nos habían prohibido, especialmente a mi, molestarlos, pero algo me decía que debía verlo. Ahora que me encontraba a una puerta de el, no sabia si entrar.

Suspire, buscando la valentía Gryffindor, que al parecer, se había ido de vacaciones. No lo pensé mas, simplemente entre.

Y hay estaba. El ser que desde el ultimo año había estado plagando mis sueños, mis pensamientos y mi mente todo el tiempo. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, sabia de que mi obsesión del año pasado no se debía a buscar algo malo en el, si no que se debía a mi gusto por el, que se desarrollo de la noche a la mañana, tomándome por sorpresa.

Era increíble que un simple gusto me pusiera de tal manera, pero era imposible evitarlo. Me acerque a su cama despacio, olvidándome de cerrar la puerta. Me senté al borde de la cama, y me dedique a mirarlo.

Parecía un ángel. Siempre me había pregunto como se vería durmiendo, y era mucho de lo que imagine. Se veía en paz, y más sin esa mascara de odio al mundo con la que siempre andaba. Solo detallándole sus rasgos me di cuenta de que el también era parte de los afectados. Cerré mis ojos por un instante. Debía de calmarme.

Sentía unas ganas de protegerlo contra todo. Desde que Ron me había dicho del ataque, lo que quería era salir corriendo y buscarlo, asegurarme de que estaba bien. Pero debía controlarme, nadie podía enterarse de mis sentimientos por el. Y ahora, verlo hay, ese sentimiento volvió con más fuerza. El solo saber que era un dios, y debía tomar parte de esta doble guerra, me hacia querer salir corriendo con el y escondernos del mundo entero.

Sin darme cuenta, mi mano estaba dibujando su rostro. Al abrir mis ojos, la vi hacerlo, casi por voluntad propia, pero sabía que no quería apartarla. Acaricie su nariz, sus mejillas, sus parpados cerrados y su boca. Tan tentadora. Sonreí ante la pequeña imagen de nosotros besándonos. De alguna forma, antes de ir me de esta vida, debía hacerla realidad. Acaricie su cabello, quitándole unos cuantos de su frente. Se movió un poco, pero no despertó.

- ¿Harry?- una voz preguntado, haciéndome saltar. Quite mi mano con rapidez, como si su toque me quemara.- ¿Qué haces?

Me levante en un instante y me dirigí hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola con delicadeza.

- Nada Hermione, simplemente me aseguraba que Dra…Malfoy se encontrara bien- dije, sonriendo nerviosamente. Le di la espalda, y me dirigí con rapidez a la cocina, sin ver las miradas que cruzaron los ojos de Hermione, una de sospecha y otra de asco.


	7. Cap 6: El Encuentro

****He aquí otro capitulo! Espero que pasaran una mejor Semana Santa que la mia, demasiado aburrida. Lo unico que la animo fue el hecho de que termine la pequeña pre cuela de esta historia =D. Pero no se adelanten, aun no la colocare! Lo hare cuando lleguemos al capitulo despues del 7mo, sera como un bonus para uds!

Este capitulo es mas que todo de relleno, son de esos capitulos que hago para que la historia no se vea tan corta. Yo tengo planeado todos los momentos clave, los climax, batallas y muertes, pero si solo escribiera eso, creanme, terminaria mas rapido de lo que me gustaria. Aun asi, trato de darle a estos capitulos algo para que se vean interesantes. Espero que les guste esa parte =D.

Que semana mas floja en reviews! Solo 3 v.v, esperaba mas gente -.-! Pero entiendo, estan o estaban de vacaciones, pero igual, I NEED REVIEWS! xD Igual ame los pocos que recibí!

Ahora si los dejo con la historia lol. Dejen reviews! Y comenten en el blog!

**Alfy-Malfoy** No te preocupes, pronto sabremos quien es quien! Pegaste solo dos de todo lo que dijistes xD.

**proserpinah **Mujer! ¿de donde sacastes tu nombre? siempre me equivoco xD Quien no ama a los Malfoy? Es algo obvio xD Y esos momentos seran muy pocos, eso lo digo. No quiero poner toda dulzona mi historia, aunque tampoco sera emocentrista como les he visto. Esas me dejan loco o.o! Y no te preocupes, los poderes de Voldy seran epicos, epicos! xD

**yilam** Me alegra que te guste la historia! y si VIVA EL DRARRY (hell...me distes una idea pa otro fic o.o! Oh bueno! Fic numero 7 en espera xD, todos drarry o.o) Esa frase fue uno de esos momentos donde probablemente tenia Adele en mi player y estaba era de un re meloso yo jajajaja. No Gracias a ti por el revies, y si debiste haberme dejado uno antes xD. Mentira, mentira, pero si quieres, a traves del blog me puedes dejar mas comentarios.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 3,578

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 6**

- Draco…- sentía que lo llamaban.- Draco ¿me oyes?

Lo único que pude emitir fue un gruñido, indicando claramente que me dejaran en paz. Mi cuerpo dolía por todos lados, hasta lugares que eran desconocidos para mí. Y el cansancio que tenía era peor que el de los entrenamientos con Flint. ¿Es que acaso otro hipogrifo me ataco y en vez de arañarme me embistió? Era la única razón posible para sentirme así.

- Draco…- volvieron a llamarme.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, pestañeando rápidamente, tratando de quitarme la fatiga. Gracias a dios el cuarto no estaba severamente iluminado. Eso hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza aun peor del que cargaba encima.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín!- dijo la misma voz, ahora la reconocía como la de mi madre. Sentí que me abrazaban con delicadeza.- me tenías preocupada Draco. ¡No vuelvas ha asustarme así!

No sabía si estaba soñando o alucinando, pero no concebía la posibilidad de que mi madre siguiera viva después del ataque. Verla caer muy mal herida en mis brazos era algo que fácilmente uno asumió muerte, y mas si mas cuando la toque y estaba helada como estatua. Me aparte un poco de ella, y me sobe los ojos con mis puños, tratando de enfocar mejor la habitación y mi madre.

- Sigues viva- fue lo único que pude decir, con voz ronca.

- Claro que lo estoy- contesto ella.- viva y preocupado y todo gracias a ti.

Tuve que sonreír ante su comentario. La mire detenidamente, y me di cuenta que de verdad estaba muerta de preocupación, al igual que lo estuve yo por ella. No lo resistí y la volví a abrazar, esta vez de verdad. Ella lo devolvió gustosa.

- Me alegra que estés bien- dije contra su hombro.- no sabría que hacer con papa sin ti.

- No te preocupes mi dragón- dijo acariciándome el cabello.- no iré a ningún lado por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dónde estamos por cierto?- pregunte notando que la habitación no era la mía.

- En el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix- contesto alguien desde la puerta. Al levantar la mirada vi al profesor Dumblendore. Típico de el de tomar los momentos mas inoportunos para aparecer o hacerse notar. Tan Slytherin de el. Mmmm.- me alegra verte despierto Draco.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí si tanto le sorprende?- le pregunte.

- Por 5 días- contesto mi madre, levantándose de la cama, donde estaba sentada.- Bueno, yo me retiro. Debo avisarle a Lucius que ya despertaste.

- ¿Y donde esta?- pregunte.

- Buscando al resto de los afectados con Severus- contesto, sonriendo.- nos vemos en un rato querido.

Con eso salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos al director y a mí. Algo bastante incomodo, si contabas toda la historia que tenia con el.

- No te sientas incomodo Draco- dijo el, como si leyera mis pensamientos.- Yo no muerdo.

Asentí. Fue lo único que pude hacer. Levante la mirada, observándolo a la cara. No debía de sentirme así, soy un Malfoy y debo enfrentarlo todo de frente, como hombre.

- ¿Deseas algo?- pregunto este, conjurando un sillón donde sentarse.

- Un poco de te estaría bien- dije. Al momento un elfo apareció con una bandeja, dejándola sobre la mesa de noche. Capte su mirada, y vi como sus grandes ojos se volvían aun mas grande de sorpresa. Desapareció al instante.

- ¿Ese no era…?- empecé a preguntar, pero el profesor se adelanto y respondió.

- Si, es Dobby, uno de los ex elfos de tu familia.

- No sabía que ahora trabajaba aquí.

- El no trabaja aquí, trabaja es en el colegio. Esta aquí protegiendo a Harry.

Bufe. Típico de Potter de tener a medio mundo, incluyendo criaturas mágicas, protegiéndolo. Note al director mirándome mientras tomaba mi te.

- ¿Quiere decirme algo?- pregunte, tratando de hacerlo hablar.

- No exactamente- dijo este.- esta esperando que tu me preguntaras algo.

- ¿Debería?

- Después de lo sucedido en Paris, cualquiera lo haría.

Suspire con resignación. Lo menos que quería hacer era hablar de eso, pero sabiendo que el profesor sabía todo lo que mi padre me había contado sobre mis nuevos poderes, era obvio que estaría interesado en saber todo lo que recordaba. Que era todo.

- No se como sucedió ni como los invoque, solo seguí mi instinto- le dije antes de que empezara a atacarme en preguntas.- y siento mucho la muerte del mortifago, pero no me arrepiento. Lastimo a mi madre y solo eso merece la muerte. Lastima que la perra…lo siento, mi tía Bellatrix se escapara. La próxima no tendrá tanta suerte.

- No te preocupes por decir lo que sientes en voz alta, a mi no me importa- dijo el hombre.- y gracias por tu fragmentado pedazo de información sobre tus poderes. Al menos esto nos ayuda un poco a saber que son controlables, aunque sean bajo puro instinto.

- ¿Es que acaso cree que nos volveremos asesinos de repente?- le pregunte, algo insultado.

- No, nada eso- dijo, apaciguándome un poco- me refiero a que sus poderes son controlables, es decir, yo deduje, erróneamente, que si en algún momento daban señales de ellos, pasaría como cuando un niño da señales de magia, la cual es salvaje y algo impredecible. Lo que te paso ahora me da a saber que aunque no sabemos si podrán ser entrenados, solamente pueden ser peligrosos si sienten amenazados o bajo la influencia de algún sentimiento especialmente fuerte.

- Entiendo- y de verdad lo hacia.

- Draco- me llamo el director. Al verlo, me sentí como de 5 años otra vez.- Se que lo que se vienen en el futuro te tiene algo asustado, y estas en todo tu derecho. Pero no creas que estas solo en esto. La Orden y yo estamos aquí para ayudarlos a cada uno de ustedes, porque esta también es nuestra guerra. Y no te preocupes mucho por lo que paso en el pasado, eso quedo atrás, olvidado en el tiempo.

- Muy fácil para usted decirlo- murmure, bebiendo otro poco de te.- pero dude que el resto de su Orden sean tan tranquilos con el pasado.- Con eso me refería a Potter y a su banda.

- Si te refieres a Harry y al resto de los chicos, no te preocupes, muchos te sorprenderán- dijo con una sonrisa. Una vez mas el viejo me leía la mente. Debía mejorar mis escudos mentales.

- ¿Cuántos afectados han encontrado?- pregunte, después de un rato, recordando lo que había dicho mi madre sobre mi padre.

- Ustedes son dioses, almas divinas con poderes inimaginables para el mortal común- dijo con seriedad el director.- llamarse afectados es algo insultante ¿no lo crees?- sonrió como un abuelo indulgente.- y hasta ahora son 16, contándote a ti y a los que esta buscando tu padre y el profesor Snape. Pero se que hay mas.

Dicho eso, el director se levanto, acomodándose un poco la túnica, de un color morado algo horrible.

- Bueno mejor te dejo descansar Draco- dijo aun sonriendo.- me retirare así la señora Ponfrey podrá examinarte. No sabes lo que me costo dejarme verte primero.

No tenia que saberlo, porque ya lo sabía y podía imaginármelo.

- Que pases buenas tardes- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Justo unos segundos después, la enfermera entro como un hipogrifo en plena embestida, con varita en alto, y dispuesta a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos de diagnostico. Su saquito de pociones repicaba con cada paso que daba contra su cintura. Trague con miedo. ¡Quería a mami de vuelta pero ya!

* * *

><p>Me tuvieron otros dos días mas en cama, solo con las visitas de mi madre, un muy nervioso Severus, nunca sabia como actuar con gente que amaba, a veces me pregunto porque, y un muy lagrimoso padre, increíble como últimamente mi padre estaba actuando tan no el, tan común, tan no Malfoy, pero igual lo apreciaba.<p>

Pero hoy por fin podría levantarme y hacer lo que quería, siempre y cuando fuera dentro de la casa, el jardín, y si quería ir a algún lugar, debía de ir con al menos un batallón de 3 miembros de la Orden, totalmente absurdo.

Pero eso era lo que menos importaba, ahora estaba en la cocina, leyendo un poco para matar el tiempo, según Dobby, no había nadie en la casa más que los guardianes de turno. Tomaba una taza de chocolate mientras leía un libro sobre los dioses de la antigua Grecia, cuando sentí alguien abriendo la puerta de la cocina, y al ver hacia la puerta, me quede impresionado. Nada mas ni nada menos que mi mejor amigo Blaise Zabini.

- ¡Blaise!- exclame con mucha excitación, mas de la normal. Me levante y fue hasta el, dándole un abrazo de oso.- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también eres un dios? ¿Qué dijo tu madre?- no se que me había atacado, pero me estaba pareciendo a Granger con tantas preguntas.

- Wow Draco, cálmate un poco ¿si?- sonrió el moreno.- me acaban de avisar que ya te habían dado de alta, y vine lo mas pronto que pude. Y sobre tus preguntas, bien, el día de tu ataque, ahorita, visitarte, si, no mucho, estaba ocupada planeando su 11ra boda.

- Gracias a dios estas aquí- dije abrazándolo de nuevo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin contacto físico del masculino, y a pesar de que Blaise era mi mejor amigo, y estaba fuera del mercado, no lo veía desde el final del curso y los cambios lo habían dejado como el perfecto dulce de chocolate al cual no puedes esperar para comer.

- Draco, ¿sabes donde estamos no?- me pregunto.

- Si ¿por?

- Porque no deberías abrazarme de tal manera- contesto.

- ¡Que se vaya a la mierda!- exclame.- eres mi mejor amigo y hago lo que se me venga en gana.

Blaise sonrió.

- Igual quiero que me sueltes- me pidió, yo lo hizo a regañadientes.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en la mesa, donde ya había aparecido otra taza de chocolate, la mía estaba nuevamente llena y había más pastelillos recién horneados. Como me encanta la eficiencia de ese elfo, y me importa que sea porque me teme. Mejor aun.

- ¿Has visto a Potter?- fue lo primero que le pregunte. Sabia que la casa era suya, pero aun así, no lo había visto ni una vez desde que desperté.

- ¿Aun interesado no?- dijo Blaise, levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

- Cállate- murmure contra mi taza. Esto lo hizo sonreír aun más, si es que era posible.

- Pues si te interesa, el esta con el resto de los Weasley en La Madriguera, preparando la boda de Bill, el mayor de los hermanos, y la francesa que fue campeona de Beauxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- ¿No podían contratar a alguien?- sabia que la pregunta era estúpida, pero los Weasley, especialmente el mayor, ganaba bien, y no digamos de la familia de la chica. Francesa y adinerada.

- Sabes que ellos les gusta hacer todo por ellos mismos- Blaise suspiro.- yo debería saberlo mejor que todos.

- Por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto ahora interesado de verdad.

- Nada interesante- la tristeza se le notaba en la cara.- siempre hay alguien en esta casa, y no digamos en La Madriguera, y se hace muy difícil vernos. Además, aun no le dice a nadie.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A nadie aun?- si fuera yo me sentiría insulto, pero como es Blaise, el lo comprende.- tu me dijiste a mi, ¿Por qué no podría decirle a alguien?

- Yo no te dije, tu nos encontraste en el dormitorio en pleno trabajo- dijo sonriendo. Puse cara de espanto, aun no podía sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.- Y yo lo entiendo, no voy a presionar a nadie ha que hagan cosas que no quieren hacer.

- Aun así, si fuera yo…- empecé a decir.

- Pero no lo eres- me interrumpió enseguida Blaise.- además, mira quien viene a hablar. Ni siquiera puedes decirle a tu madre que te gusta Potter, y todo el mundo sabe lo que mucho en que confías en ella.

Me sonrojo un poco. Era la pura verdad. ¿Cómo iba a reclamarle algo a alguien que solo quiere protegerse si yo hago lo mismo?

- En fin, ¿ya conociste al resto de los "dioses"?- pregunte, tratando de hacer honor a lo que me había dicho el director.

Desde ese punto en adelante, Blaise se lanzo a explicarme todo sobre los que fueron afectados, sorprendiéndome con algunos nombres, ¿Longbottom? ¿En serio?, e interesándome con otros. No aguantaba para ver a Harry y sus cambios. Solo rezaba que todo su cuerpo haya mejorado. Sonreí de solo imaginarlo.

* * *

><p>Estaba absolutamente muerto del cansancio. No podía creer que la Sra. Weasley nos tuviera a los gemelos, Ron y a mi, ayudándola a armar la boda, ¡sin magia! ¿Es que acaso nos quería matar? Y su razón, era estúpida. Decía que debíamos de reforzar nuestra nueva encontrada fuerza, que usando la varita lo que hacíamos era desperdiciar puro musculo. Si bueno, pero no eran sus músculos. Y si se sintiera tan mierda como me siento, se pensaría todo otra vez.<p>

Pero eso era lo de menos. Aun no podía creer que nos hubieran enviado a La Madriguera, un día después de que Draco y su madre llegaran al cuartel. Era como si pensaran que los fuéramos ha atacar de sorpresa. ¿Quién haría eso? Ron quizás, pero era inevitable. Ron y Draco, son como el agua y el aceite. No se mezclan por ningún motivo.

Y sabía que debería sentirme furioso por eso, pero la realidad era que me sentía totalmente deprimido. Quería estar cerca de el. Solo el saber que estábamos en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, me daba una sensación de calma. Una paz mental que solo sentía cuando sabia que todos los que quería y amaba estaba seguros y no les pasaría nada, algo que se intensifico días después de la muerte de Sirius.

Lo que antes la gente llamaba un complejo subconsciente de proteger a todos, ahora se había vuelto algo más real, hecho a propósito. Buscaba que todos estuvieran a salvo cada vez que una situación peligrosa me conseguía. Y el saber que Draco estaba solo, me ponía en un estado de total alerta.

Sabía que exageraba. Draco no estaba solo y no estaba en un lugar inseguro. Pero me daba igual. No lo tenía cerca y solo me bastaba para volverme loco. Desde que llegamos a La Madriguera hace 5 días, no había ningún momento en el que pensaba en cualquier plan o situación extrema que podría pasarle estando en Grimmauld Place. Loco, lo se. Pero no había manera de evitarlo.

- ¿Harry?- oí la voz de Hermione que me llamaba. Extraño.- ¿estas hay?

- ¿Qué pasa Mione?- le pregunte. Desde hace un tiempo me auto forzaba a decirle su apodo, aunque ya no me sentía bien hacerlo. Sentía que había perdido ese derecho.

- Molly te esta buscando- dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

- Hermione- empecé a decirle. El que no me mirara a la cara, me hizo estallar.- la próxima vez que alguien te pida buscarme, por favor, evítate la molestia y di que no. O simplemente mándame un patronus.

No la deje contestarme, simplemente salí de la habitación. No la oí seguirme, y eso me indicaba que también para ella, nuestra amistad estaba más que terminaba. Me dolía mucho, pero no podía seguir aparentando algo que no sentía, y de tratar de ocultar quien era solo porque ella no lo "entendía". Para ser la bruja más inteligente de los últimos tiempos en pisar Hogwarts, el hecho de ser tan cerrada con algo tan estúpido como mi sexualidad. Pero a la mierda con ella y sus creencias.

- ¿Me llamaba Sra. Weasley?- pregunte al llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba.

- Si querido, necesito que vayas a ayudar a Ginny a colocar otras 4 mesas en la tienda- me dijo.

- ¿Invitados de ultimo momento?- pregunte con curiosidad.

- Claro, pero algunos llegaran hoy para quedarse hasta la fecha- me explico.

No quise preguntar más, ya me estaba excediendo con mi curiosidad a pesar de que ella decía que no le importaba cuando me comportaba así. Salí por la puerta de la cocina, hacia el patio, donde se encontraba una inmensa tienda de un morado pálido con toques dorados que brillaban con la luz del atardecer. Parecía un pequeño palacio. Se notaba que Fleur tenía tremendo gusto.

- ¿Ginny?- llame al entrar en la tienda. Era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. La magia nunca dejaba de impresionarme.

- Harry, anda y busca las tablas para las mesas- me mando sin mirarme, contando los centros de las mesas.- ya sabes donde están. ¡Y nada de magia!

De tal palo tal astilla. No quería invocar la furia de la chica haciendo un comentario, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo parecida a su madre que se volvía cada día que pasaba.

Busque las tablas y las cargue sin mayor esfuerzo. Claro, no requería mucho con mi nuevo físico, pero no contaba que aun seguía siendo tan torpe como siempre. A pesar de mi altura, las tablas semi tapaban mi vista, y no me si cuenta de una de las estacas de donde estaban atadas las cuerdas que sostenían la tienda.

No pude evitarlo, por más veces que mis pies intentaron permanecer en su sitio. Así que simplemente cerré los ojos y espere el dolor de la caída, especialmente el de mi nariz.

Pero nunca llego.

Abrí los ojos, y me vi a unos centímetros del suelo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba levitando. Alce la vista y vi al rubio por el cual mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

- Potter ¿acaso no sabes que puedes hacer magia?- me pregunto, tratando de sonar insultante, pero raro en el, no lo logro.

- Ehmmm…- fue lo único que pude balbucear. Por una parte estaba emocionado y feliz de verlo, por otro estaba mas nervioso que el día de mi primer partido de Quidditch y por otro, me preguntaba que mierda hacia Draco Malfoy en La Madriguera. Y hay caí de cuenta. Los Malfoy eran parte de los invitados de último momento.

- ¿Harry por que mierda tardas…- preguntaba Ginny sin levantar la vista.-…tanto?- termino dándose cuenta quien estaba entre nosotros.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

- Salvandole el cuello al Elegido- dijo señalando mi predicamento. Ginny me miro esta vez y se sorprendió un poco. Pero yo estaba era pendiente del rubio. Odie que me llamara el Elegido. Odiaba ese apodo. Quería matar a Skeeter.

- Bueno puedes soltarlo- dijo Ginny.- ya estoy aquí. Entre el y yo podemos con todo esto. Gracias por tu ayuda Malfoy.

El rubio la miro con algo de rabia el verla ayudándome con las tablas, las cuales solté para que cayeran al suelo. De un segundo a otro, sentí el pequeño impacto con el suelo. Sentí un poco de dolor, a pesar de estar centímetros de este.

- Podías haberme advertido- le reclame.

- ¿Y desde cuando yo te advierto las cosas?- dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a la casa.

- Harry- me llamo Ginny. Voltee y la mire fijamente. El brillo de sus ojos no me gustaba apara nada.- ¿No tienes algo que contarme?

Suspire. La chica era demasiado perceptiva con estas cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que de este simple momento captara más de lo que debía? Me levante del suelo, y camine hasta la tienda. Ella me siguió.

Era hora de que la primera persona conociera mi mayor secreto. Solo esperaba que lo comprendiera.

* * *

><p>- Nooooooooooooooo- grite con fuerza, despertando de lo que esperaba fuera un terrible sueño.<p>

Respiraba agitadamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de soñar. ¿O era algo más que un sueño?

Mi cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor, y mi cara de lágrimas, las cuales eran imposibles de evitar. Recogí mis piernas contra mi pecho y las abrace, tratando de calmarme. Lo que había soñado era imposible, no podía pasar. Fue algo demasiado real, demasiado doloroso.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Debía contárselo a alguien, no podía quedarme con esto guardado. Tenia que evitar que se volviera realidad.

Mire el reloj de mi mesa. Las 4 de la mañana del 25 de Agosto. "No…." Dije en susurros en mi mente. No podía ser sueño. El solo hecho de ser el día de la boda de Bill Weasley y la chica francesa era mucha coincidencia.

Me levante de mi cama, colocándome la bata. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio, tome la pluma, tinta y pergamino y empecé a escribir lo más rápida que mis dedos daban.

Al terminar salí de mi habitación con rapidez en busca de mi lechuza. La vi durmiendo en el sillón de mi sala. Que rara era. La cargue y la lleve hasta la ventana de la sala. Ella despertó al sentirse levantada y me miro con sus extraños ojos azules.

- Celeste- le dije.- lleva esto lo más rápido que puedas. Si no, muchas vidas se perderán hoy. Sabes como llegar al director.

Ella ululo, captando mi preocupación. Le ate la carta a su pata, y con un picoteo en mi dedo, la solté hacia la noche estrellada. La vi perderse en el horizonte.

Le rezaba a Merlín que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	8. Cap 7: La Boda

Hola gente! Como estan todos? Espero que bien! Yo ando nervioso, estoy por empezar mis pasantias v.v!

Bueno, menos de mi vida mas sobre la historia. Este capitulo, hasta el momento, es el mas largo que he escrito. Fue bastante lo que tuve que colocar y bastantes pistas que dejarlos.

Les digo que el domingo que vienen, la actualizacion no sera de un capitulo, si no de un Interludio. El proximo domingo les explico porque xD.

La otra sorpresa es que la pre cuela que escribi y de la cual les hable el capitulo pasado, tambien la montare. Y tambien, explicare ciertas cosas con ella.

**Murtilla **Si existe el cambio de genero, porque trate de emparejar las personalidades (hasta cierto punto) con el dios! Ademas de como me convenia xD

**The Darkness Princess **Creeme que se la habria dado xD Pero mira en que semejante predicamento en que lo encontro el rubio xD Y Ginny siempre es de tanta ayuda...jajajaja!

**Rosa **Si te respondi! xD Solo tienes que revisar el blog, y buscar los posts que sean texto! Debo de cambiar el estilo porque los textos se confunden un poco y parecen lo mismo. Voldemort es Cronos desde el primer capitulo! De eso no hay duda. Hermione por mucho que lo parezca jamas, JAMAS, sera Hades. Quizas este capitulo les diga que dios es ella, pero deben de ser muy, pero muy atentos. Ojala no lo descubran xD No esta en mi planes. Hermoso que seas una compatriota! Primera vez que encuentro alguien de Venezuela por estas tierras xD! Y esten atentos que aqui se descubren al menos dos parejas mas!

Ahora si los dejo que lean tranquilos! Nos vemos el domingo que viene! Que tengan una linda semana! Dejen Reviews y Comments en el blog!

PD. No se cuantos de ustedes que me leen lo saben, pero yo siempre dejo previews del capitulo siguiente en el blog. Lo digo por si acaso no lo saben. =D

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 6,083

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 7**

Todo era caos el 25 de Agosto en La Madriguera. Un caos dirigido por Molly Weasley, con una muy irritada con suegra a su lado tratando de llevarle la contraria. Por eso el Sr. Weasley nos había hecho desaparecer a todos, para que nadie quedara en medio de aquella guerra de poderes entre ambas mujeres.

Ron y yo estábamos sentados en una de las bancas que habían sido esparcidas alrededor de la tienda, la cual había sido rodeada de bellos jardines mágicamente conjurados ayer gracias al padre de Fleur.

- Ya quiero que este día acabe- dije, observando todo el caos que se veía dentro la tienda.

- Yo también- dijo Ron, el cual estaba distraído con la corbata de su traje.- ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que ser tan apretadas?

- Honestamente Ron, ¿Eres mago o no?- dijo la voz de Hermione, apareciendo al lado del pelirrojo. Estaba radiante, y eso que solo nosotros la veíamos con su verdadera imagen, el día anterior nos habían colocado los encantamientos que camuflaban nuestra verdadera apariencia al resto del mundo. Llevaba un vestido rojo sangre con un corte de sirena, ajustado en todas las partes correctas.

- Si tú hubieras pasado 10 días sin usar magia, créeme que hasta a ti se te olvidaría que la tienes- contesto Ron, sacando su varita y apuntándola a la corbata, la cual se aflojo al instante. Ron suspiro de alivio.- Mucho mejor. Te ves bien Hermione. El rojo es definitivamente tu color.

- Gracias- dijo la chica sonrojándose.- ustedes no se ven tan mal.

No conteste a su alago, de verdad que ya no soportaba estar alrededor de ella, pero por Ron lo aguantaba.

- Tu madre me dijo que les dijera que estén listos, que los invitados deben de empezar a llegar en cualquier momento.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al camino de arbustos que había sido levantado. Su entrada y salida daban hacia el frente de La Madriguera. Nos reunimos con los gemelos, Percy, el cual había sido perdonado casi en totalidad por la familia (Ni Ron ni los gemelos lo habían hecho aun) y Charlie. Algunos dirán que era incomodo estar cerca de tu ex, pero para nosotros era cosa normal. Aun tenia sentimientos por el, pero sabia muy bien que no regresaríamos. Yo quería era a cierto rubio que aun no salía de la pequeña cabaña que fue conjurada al lado derecho de La Madriguera, el día que el y su familia habían llegado, con el resto de los afectados (no me importaba que el director quería que nos llamáramos dioses, aun era extraño).

Todos eran Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott y Adrian Pucey. Obviamente ya todos sabíamos que Draco debía de estar involucrado, de ninguna manera sus padres ayudarían tanto, especialmente Lucius, si no fuera por que el también esta metido en esto tanto como los otros.

Su llegada causa algo de alerta en el resto de nosotros, pero ellos parecían inmunes a nuestras miradas.

Y aun faltaban más. O eso había dicho el director. Era sorprendente cuantas vidas fueron afectadas por todo esto, y mi madre tenia parte de la culpa. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de sacarme esos pensamientos. Todas esas dudas y sentimientos encontrados tendrán que esperar hasta que encuentren el arqueólogo que también ayudo. Quería hablar con el, lo necesitaba o la culpa por asociación me mataría. Solo esperaba que el director me dejara a solas con el.

Ron me golpeo con su codo, llamando mi atención. Acababan de llegar la primera tanda de invitados. Todos teníamos que estar presentes para darles la bienvenida en nombre de las familias Weasley y Delacour. Estaban todos lo hermanos Weasley, excepto Ginny que era parte del cortejo, y Bill, era el novio. A mi me obligaron, argumentando que era como un hijo mas. Después de eso, no tuve el corazón para negarme. Por los Delacour estaban dos primos de Fleur, ya que ella no tenía hermanos. Guapos y rubios franceses. Como me gustaban.

Paso al menos media hora, y ya llegaban constantemente invitados. Estaba dándoles la bienvenida a unos tíos lejanos de Fleur, cuando capte que de la cabaña salía un pequeño grupo de personas. Al parecer a pesar de estar hospedándose en el lugar, ninguno de ellos pretendía llegar de primeros.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando vi al rubio de mis sueños. Estaba extremadamente sexy con ese traje gris cobalto, hecho de una tela que daba un pequeño brillo, camisa verde musgo y una corbata de un gris un poco mas claro. Se veía perfecto. Aunque lo hubiera preferido sin nada puesto, igual así lo único que quería, era brincarle encima y devorarlo a besos.

De pronto caí en cuenta que ya llevaba mucho tiempo mirándolo. Si seguía así todo el mundo se enteraría, y no había trabajado tanto en cubrir ese secreto y la boca de Ginny para nada. La chica prácticamente grito de pura alegría cuando se lo conté, cosa que me sorprendió. Por un segundo jure que estaba en otro universo o que a Ginny la habían maldecido, porque yo esperaba una reacción típica de Ron. Eran hermanos a la final. Pero Ginny me sorprendió una vez más.

- Esta de un guapo ¿no?- dijo la voz de la chica, espantándome.

- ¡Ginny!- exclame.- me asustaste. No vuelvas a llegarme de esa manera.

- Y si fuera el no te importaría ¿verdad?- se rio con esa típica sonrisa de chicas. La detestaba.

- Cállate ¿quieres?- le pedí.

- Nadie esta mirando ni prestándonos atención. Cosa rara- dijo parándose a mi lado.- siendo Harry Potter, esperaba que eclipsaras a mi hermano, pero al parecer a ti te pusieron un encantamiento extra.

Y así era. Querían que tomara polijugos, para aparentar ser un Weasley. Pero el solo pensarlo, me rehusé. Así que con ayuda de Susan, raro que no fue Hermione pero de seguro lo intento, descubrieron un encantamiento derivado del que repele muggles. Me fascino desde que me lo dijeron. Era sabroso sentirse normal en mi propio cuerpo, sin atraer atención indeseada. Además, este día era de Bill y Fleur, mas de Fleur, así que no podía opacar a la pareja, o la novia me sacaría los ojos.

-¿No deberías de estar con la novia?- le pregunto, algo incomodo. Desde que le había contado, Ginny buscaba cualquier excusa para lanzar puntas sobre nosotros.

- Ni loca- dijo.- Es demasiado. Son solo ella y la hermana y me vuelven loca. No entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen y para mas me hizo usar esto.

Llevaba un vestido dorado, ajustado en el busto, y suelto al resto del cuerpo. Parecía diosa griega. La ironía.

- Te ves hermosa- le dije. Y era verdad, aun no entiendo como las mujeres se quejan de todo.

- Gracias- contesto sonrojándose un poco.- tú no te ves tan mal. El lo apreciara.

Con eso la chica se fue. Riéndose. Quería matarla, pero no podía. Esperaría hasta mañana.

Aunque acordaba con ella, no me veía tan mal. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Ginny protesto al ver la corbata, decía que una verde iría mejor, acentuaría mis ojos. Pero éramos parte de la corte de Bill, y en honor a la familia, y ordenes de Fleur, todos los hombres llevábamos una corbata roja.

Paso un rato, y pronto ya todos los invitados habían llegado. Nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos en la segunda fila del lado del novio, mientras Charlie y Percy esperaban a Bill. Ellos dos eran sus padrinos.

El bullicio de los invitados hablando, ceso, cuando una suave música empezó a sonar. Todos giraron hacia el arco que daba la entrada al jardín encantado donde la ceremonia se estaba realizando. Aparecieron primero Percy y Charlie, ambos vestidos igual que yo. Luego salió Bill, que se veía tan elegante como el resto, un traje negro, camisa blanca, pero una corbata de un azul marino bastante hermoso. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, y no había nada que no hiciera a más de una, y uno, suspirar en anhelo. Nadie veía las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro. A nadie le importaban.

Bill sonreía, algo nervioso, pero se le notaba la felicidad en su cara. Camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al altar, donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, el cual, sorprendiendo a muchos, decidió oficiar la boda en el último momento. Nadie se le opuso.

La música cambio en el momento que Bill tomo su puesto. Era la marcha de la novia. Todos se pusieron de pie, y Ginny inicio el trayecto, sonriendo a pesar de su incomodidad con el vestido, seguida de la hermana de Fleur, la cual iba vestida igual que Ginny. A pesar de sus 14 años de edad, la pequeña daba un aire de elegancia y confianza, que solo una mujer adulta lograba conseguir. Luego salió la novia.

Nunca en mi vida había visto un elfo, elfo, solo podía imaginarlos. Pero ver a Fleur, en su vestido, irradiando una luz que solo ella podía, era como si viera a uno. Sabía que era parte Veela, y quizás lo que estaba haciendo era parte de su herencia, pero sin importar nada, Fleur era la mujer más hermosa que allá visto en mi vida. O en ese momento lo era.

Iba del brazo de su padre, que ha pesar de la edad, aun seguía siendo bastante apuesto. ¡A la mierda! Ahora me ponen los señores mayores que pueden ser mi padre. Mmmm, Lucius Malfoy tampoco estaba mal. ¡Pero no! No iba a pensar en eso, no en plena boda. Además, no había nadie que yo quisiera más que Draco.

* * *

><p>Todos se sentaron en el momento en que el padre entrego a la novia en el altar. Después de eso, todo fue típico de una boda entre magos. Todo iba a normal, mujeres llorando, especialmente las madres de los novios, hombres con cara de aburrido y aquellos que la aburrición era tanta, que se quedaban dormidos. Para mí, nada era nuevo, siendo un Malfoy, había asistido a bastantes ceremonias que podía hasta oficiar una.<p>

Claro, no pensé en el leve detalle de la cultura de las Veelas. Después de que ambos recitaron sus votos, y antes de que Dumblendore los declarara, el cortejo, los novios y el director, levantaron sus varitas y recitaron un pequeño encantamiento en francés. De sus varitas, salieron unas sogas doradas, que envolvieron a los novios, circulando entre ellos, como si de una burbuja se tratara. En ese momento, el director los declaro, y ambos se inclinaron por el primer beso como pareja casada.

Justo en el segundo que sus labios se tocaron, las sogas desaparecieron en una corriente de magia, que se expandió más allá del lugar en donde estábamos. Para muchos, la sensación fue poderosamente hermosa, pero para mi, y apuesto que al resto de los dioses, fue algo de otro mundo. Fue como si por primera vez mi corazón latiera. Algo me lleno todo el cuerpo, no pude evitarlo, sonreí. Me sentía feliz, contento con el mundo. Me sentía en paz.

Mire hacia donde estaba la familia Weasley sentada, y me quedo algo sorprendido en ver a Harry mirándome. En ese momento, mientras todos aplaudían de felicidad, el y yo compartimos algo mas allá de una simple mirada de reconocimiento. Fue como si declaráramos algo en silencio. Un peso de encima desapareció de mis hombros, y desde ese momento supe, que mi vida estaba atada al Niño Que Vivió. No tuve miedo de ese pensamiento, jamás de esa realidad. Y mas cuando me sonrió, con esa sonrisa única, que casi nadie veía, pero que yo había captado mas de una vez cuando algo lo hacia feliz de verdad. Siempre la desee, que solo me mirara y sonriera, que me diera el regalo al cual ningún humano había presenciado.

Desde ese momento supe que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Harry Potter. Y lo mejor, el devolvía los sentimientos.

Y tan solo con una mirada. El amor a primera vista si existe.

- Draco- me llamaron. Al voltear vi a Pansy, mirándome algo preocupado.- ¿A quien miras?

- A nadie- le conteste rápidamente. Me levante como el resto de los invitados, que se dirigían hacia las salidas que daban a la tienda, donde se llevaría la recepción.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy no me mientas- dijo Pansy, intentando darme miedo.- ¿A quien mirabas?

- Pansy te dije que a nadie- le conteste, contando mentalmente hasta 10 para no enojarme y explotar.- así que deja de darme la lata y vete con Daphne a criticar los vestidos de las invitadas.

- Se que me mientes Draco, lo se- dijo indignada.- pero te aseguro que sabré a quien le lanzabas esa mirada que se supone que debe estar dirigida a mi, tu prometida. Hare que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida si me entero de que veías ha alguien mas.

Con eso la chica, se fue, en busca de Daphne.

- Con que prometida ¿eh?- pegue un pequeño brinco de susto. Al voltear vi a la chica Weasley.- interesante.

- ¿Qué es interesante?- pregunto, tratando de sonar amenazador.

- No tomes ese tono conmigo Draco Lucius Malfoy- me reprocho la chica, con las manos en las caderas. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí apenado. Como si mama me regañara.- Y si pienso que tengas una prometida es interesante, es mi problema. Es información que a ciertos les interesaran.

Con eso la chica se fue con rapidez en dirección opuesta de la tienda, en busca de alguien. Al momento bufe, y pensé en ir hacia la tienda, me estaba dando algo de hambre. Pero luego, me percate del peligro de haber dejado ir a la chica Weasley con semejante error en información. Se lo diría a Harry. Apostaría mi herencia a que lo haría. Mis ojos se abrieron de puro horror, y sin pensarlo, salí rápida y elegantemente de tras de la chica.

* * *

><p>- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!- oí a Ginny llamarme. Seguí caminando. Después de ese momento intimo compartido a través de una mirada con Draco, me sentía con ganas de estar solo y pensar un poco.- ¡Harry, coño ¿puedes pararte? ¡No puedo correr con estos zapatos del demonio que Fleur me hizo usar!<p>

Me reí un poco ante su predicamento, pero aun así me detuvo para que me alcanzara. Y así lo hizo.

- Eres una mierda ¿lo sabes?- dijo tratando de reformar su respiración normal.- hacer correr una dama en vestido y estos zapatos, no es de caballeros.

- ¿Qué necesitas Ginny?- le pregunte sin mirarla. Mi vista estaba clavada en el cielo, que poco a poco se llenaba de estrellas.

- Te tengo noticias de tu rubio que quizás no te gusten- dijo con calma. Ante ese la mire.

- ¿Qué oíste?- sabia que cualquier cosa que fuera, lo escucho sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

- ¡No te atrevas a decirle algo Weasley!- grito alguien, acercándose a nosotros. Ginny y yo volteamos, y vimos a Draco con cara de asesino, mirando a Ginny, la cual se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos al máximo.

- ¡Esta comprometido con Parkinson!- dijo ella con rapidez, corriendo después de haberlo hecho.

Mi cara era un poema. Primero me sorprendí, luego me enfurecí, y luego me puse cara de estúpido al darme cuenta, que a pesar de mucha mirada, el y yo no éramos nada. No tenía porque sentir tantas emociones ante algo como eso. Eso me entristeció.

La cara de Draco también lo era. Primero de sorpresa y luego se enfureció. Parecía que iba a perseguir a Ginny, buscando venganza. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Volteo a mirarme.

- No es verdad- fue lo único que dijo.

- No me importa- contesto, enojándome nuevamente.

- Si, si te importa- me refuto, acercándose. Yo retrocedí.

- Que no Malfoy- dije elevando un poco la voz.- Me sabe a mierda con quien te vas a casar y con quien no.

El sonrió. Quería golpearlo, para luego besarlo y golpearlo otro poco más.

- Si verdad no te importara, no estarías tan enojado- dijo con simpleza.

Gruñí. Le di la espalda, y mire al cielo, sin decir palabra. Seguí con mi búsqueda estelar.

- Si estas buscando lo que creo que buscas- dijo, colocándose a mi lado.- la constelación Draconis, no se ve por estos lados, pero en Wiltshire, donde esta la mansión Malfoy, se ve bastante.

Bufe ante su vanidad. Aunque no iba a decirle nada, jamás. Si estaba buscando esa constelación. Por un rato nos quedamos mirando el cielo, uno al lado del otro. Note como el se acercaba de a poco, hasta que nuestros hombros se tocaban. Me ponía mal, de buena manera, su cercanía, y quizás debía decirle que se apartara, pero sabía muy bien que no lo haría.

- Lo de Pansy no es verdad- dije casi susurrando después de un rato.- eso es algo con lo que nuestras madres bromeaban cuando éramos pequeños, y por un tiempo lo fuimos, hasta que le conté a mi madre que era gay. Enseguida anulo el contrato. A mi padre casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando se entero.

- ¿El que fueras gay o lo del compromiso cancelado?- pregunte en el mismo tono de voz.

- Lo del compromiso- se rio un poco.- mi homosexualidad el la obvio de su vida por unos años hasta que hace como unas tres semanas que lo dije sin querer.

- ¿Cómo así?- pregunto sin entender.

- Ven- dijo tomándome de la mano, llevando hacia una de las bancas que habían colocado ayer. Sentía que moría al sentir su mano contra la mía. Nos sentamos al llegar a ella, el colocándose bastante cerca nuevamente. Sin pensar, también me acerque a el.- hace tres semanas, estaba espiando al director y a mi padre. Hablaban sobre los efectos del rayo y la maldición que se desato hace 20 años, tu sabes- yo asentí.- bueno, después de un rato, el director se levanto para ir se y le dijo a mi padre que debía contarme todo. El dijo que pronto, el director le contesto que ahora seria un buen momento, ya que sabia, y no me preguntes como, que estaba espiándolos al otro lado de la puerta.

- Típico Dumbledore- le dije, entendiéndolo totalmente.

- En fin, el director se fue, yo entre, y mi padre me conto muchas cosas sobre el, su pasado y sobre los eventos de hace 20 años- dijo el rubio, tomando aire para continuar.- luego nos quedamos en silencio, y como yo no decía palabra, me pregunto que pensaba, y sin pensarlo le dije que era gay.

- No- dije con sorpresa. Ambos nos miramos y luego nos echamos a reír.- Como desearía verte la cara después de decirle eso- dije cuando pude calmarme.

- Créeme yo también- admitió el. Sin darme cuenta, había puesto un brazo sobre mi hombre.- ¿Cómo saliste tú del closet?

- Para hacerlo corto. Charlie, el segundo Weasley, me beso durante un paseo al pueblo durante 5to- le dije sin ver como sus ojos se endurecieron de celos.- al principio negué todas esas sensaciones que uno siente cuando esta sexualmente atraído a otra persona. Hasta que un día, algo en mi hizo click y grite en pleno vestidor, con todo el equipo presente, que era gay y el mundo se podía ir a la mierda, que lo único que quería ir y tirar con Charlie.

Draco no dijo palabra. Lo mire y me di cuenta que había metido la pata, y en grande.

- El y yo terminamos ese mismo año- dije. No sabia porque, pero debía decirlo.

- Bueno- dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.- al menos demostraste la valentía típica de un Gryffindor.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Tome su mano y enrede nuestros dedos, dándole un pequeño apretón.

El bajo la mirada, mirando nuestras manos unidas. Luego me miro fijamente a los ojos, y sin titubeo, me beso.

Fue algo bastante corto y fugaz, como una estrella cayendo o un cometa, pero la sensación fue algo que por mucho tiempo jamás olvidare. Con solo ese beso, sentí que podría con Voldemort, la guerra y el mundo entero. Con ese beso el me confirmaba que valía la pena gritar mis sentimientos a los 4 vientos, sin importarme las consecuencia.

Muy pronto para mi gusto, el se separo de mis labios, colando su frente con la mía. Ninguno pudo evitarlo, sonreímos.

Ninguno se dio cuenta durante todo ese tiempo, como Ginny se oculto detrás de un árbol y vio todo con ojos casi llorosos de felicidad.

* * *

><p>- Hola preciosa- dijo alguien a mis espaldas, dándome un susto de muerte.<p>

- ¡Parker!- exclame dándome cuenta que era el chico de los tatuajes.- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿A quien espiamos?- pregunto colocándose detrás de mi, mucho mas cerca de lo que me gustaría.

- A nadie- dije rápidamente. Gracias a dios estábamos bastante lejos de Draco y Harry, si no, tendría que prepararme para lanzar un buen Obliviate.

- ¿Esos no son Harry y el rubio que pareciera que tuviera una escoba en el trasero las 24 horas del día?- pregunto el chico. Mátame Merlín, mátame.

- No- dije, quitando la mirada de la escena más romántica que jamás había visto en mi corta vida.

- Vamos preciosa, no me creerás estúpido ¿o si?- me pregunto Parker, algo dolido. Suspire, resignada. Esperaba que Harry no me matara después de esto. O peor, Draco.

- Si son ellos- le dije, mirándolo a la cara.- pero si le dices algo a alguien, conocerás porque nadie debe meterse con un Weasley.

El simplemente sonrió. Sin decir palabra, me acorralo contra el árbol, colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza, y su cara a centímetros de la mía. ¡Mierda! Odiaba ser tan enana, y aun con los cambios que sufrí.

- Jamás traicionaría tu confianza o la de Harry- me dijo en susurros.- pero he de decir que me encantaría verte toda furiosa. Debes de ser todo un espectáculo.

Mientras decía eso, su mano derecha recorría mi mejilla con delicadeza, delineándola con sus dedos. No pude evitarlo, me sonrojo como la propia Hufflepuff enamorada. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan sexy? Al terminar su recorrido, hizo a aparecer una rosa de las más rojas que jamás había visto.

- La rosa roja, entre muchas cosas, significa pasión- me dijo, entregándome la flor.- como tu.

- Gracias- le dije con poca voz.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunto, apartándose, mientras me ofrecía una mano. Era tan caballero. Ojala mis hermanos no lo mataran.

No le conteste, solo le sonreí y acepte su mano. El sonrió de vuelta. Fuimos hasta la tienda, donde la fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo. Se me había olvidado por completo que era la boda de mi hermano. El drama de Harry era tan emocionante. Pero ahora era momento de divertirme con mi adonis personal.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la sombra que corría en dirección a la fiesta. No habíamos sido los únicos que había presencia el principio de un amor épico.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba muerta del cansancio. Y la fiesta apenas comenzaba. Los zapatos me estaban matando y no encontraba alivio para descansar. No podía decirle que no a nadie cuando me invitaban a bailar, y parecía que todas las mujeres preferían hablar de pie que sentadas.<p>

Cuando tuve un momento de respiro fui hasta la mesa de bebidas, necesitaba algo que me refrescara.

- Hermione, ¿has visto a Harry?- me preguntaron. Al girarme, me encontré con Luna.

- No Luna, lo siento- le dije, disculpándome. La chica simplemente siguió con su búsqueda como si nada. Raro. ¿Qué querría Luna con Harry?

Al terminar de beber mi cerveza de mantequilla y tener otra en mano, me dedique a buscar a Ron. Antes de que terminara esta fiesta, tenia que bailar al menos una vez con el, a pesar de que el era algo torpe con los pies.

Pregunte y busque por un rato, pero parecía que el pelirrojo había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

- ¿Han visto a Ron?- le pregunte a Neville, el cual estaba sentado en una mesa con el grupo mas raro que había visto en mi vida. Seamus, Dean, Daphne Greengrass, Adrian Pucey y Susan Bones.

- No lo siento- me respondió el chico. Mire al resto de la mesa y todos agitaron su cabeza, negando a verlo visto.

Bufe de pura frustración.

Busque otra cerveza y converse un poco mas con los invitados, hasta pude hablar con los novios.

- Fleur ¿no invitaste a Viktor?- le pregunte a la hermosa novia.

- Si, pego me dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, pego no podgia asistig, ya que tenía asuntos de impogtancia que atendeg en casa- contesto la chica con su típico acento francés. Imaginaba que tanta bebida afectaba un poco su mejorado acento.

- ¿Y a Ron no lo han visto?- les pregunte a ambos. Fleur negó con la cabeza.

- Lo vi, saliendo de la tienda hace rato, parecía que iba hacia la escobera cerca de la cabaña de los Malfoy- contesto Bill.

- Gracias- le dije, saliendo de prisa en busca del chico.

Me levante de la mesa en la que estábamos, dirigiéndome a una de las salidas de la tienda, cuando alguien tropezó conmigo.

- ¡Hey!- dije indignada. No me habían pedido disculpas. Pero al ver quien era, note que era Parkinson. Iba totalmente distraída, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué le habría pasado? No le di importancia, saliendo de la tienda en busca de Ron.

Los zapatos me impedían caminar más rápido. Estaba a punto de quitármelos cuando oía risas viniendo del camino entre la cabaña y La Madriguera.

- Ya para- decía la voz de Ron.- nos van a ver.

Me acerque en silencio, colocándome detrás de un grupo de cajas amontonadas a una de las paredes de La Madriguera.

- Te digo que ya enserio- dijo entre risas.

Me asome un poco, para ver con quien estaría, y desee no haberlo hecho. Mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes como galeones y se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente. Me tape la boca con una mano, mientras la otra se iba contra mi pecho. Salí lo mas rápido que pude de hay, tumbando una de las cajas, alertando al par de enamorados que estaban entre risas y besos. Pero no me importaba. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

><p>Harry y yo acordamos en caminar con cierta distancia el uno del otro. Debíamos guardar las apariencias un poco, aunque seria difícil, nuestros labios nos delatarían para cualquier con un buen par de ojos. Mi mente volvió a esos besos que apenas unos segundos atrás acababan de terminar. La pasión que existía entre nosotros, la química sexual que compartíamos, era asfixiante, y adictiva. Si no fuera por el hecho de que nuestras conciencias nos recordaron donde estábamos y que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo lugar, no a unos 20 metros de distancia, hubiéramos terminado sin ropa, y conmigo cabalgando a Harry como en su vida lo habría hecho. Sonreí. Cuando el momento fuera apropiado, me aseguraría que el chico se olvidara de cualquier persona que estuvo antes de mí. Lo prometo en nombre de mis antepasados.<p>

Harry iba delante, por unos 5 metros de distancia. Cuando solo le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la tienda, se giro su cabeza, me miro y sonrió. Se la devolví.

Ambos entramos con unos 5 minutos de diferencia. Y ya estaríamos perdidos entre los invitados, si no fuera por lo que sucedió.

Una luz blanca, atravesó el techo de la tienda con rapidez. Un patronus. Tenia la forma de un lince, todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de el.

- _¡El Ministerio ha caído! ¡El Ministro esta muerto! ¡Se acercan!_- bramo la figura desapareciendo al instante.

Nadie hablo, ni se movió. Todos parecían petrificados de repente. Estatuas reales que solo se veían en palacios o museos. Dumblendore fue quien rompió el hechizo, dando un paso al centro.

- Ya saben que hacer ¡Muévanse!- demando a nadie en particular. Un grupo de personas, al menos 20 se movilizaron a diferentes puntos de la tienda, saliendo de ella.

Eso puso a todos alerta. Harry llego a mi lado en un instante, con su varita en mano.

- Debes de ir y esconderte en la casa- me dijo, tomándome con fuerza por la muñeca, arrastrándome hacia afuera.

- Ni loco- le dije, soltándome bruscamente.- yo también pudo luchar ¿o se te olvida que ahora somos iguales?

No pudo responderme, porque el primer impacto contra el escudo que había levantado la Orden, se oyó por toda la tienda. Nadie grito. Todos tenían sus varitas en mano.

Harry y yo nos miramos, luchando con la mirada, la cual gane yo. Salimos de la tienda y miramos al cielo lleno de estrellas y mortifagos.

Sin perder un segundo, ambos empezamos a disparar contra ellos, protegiendo aquellos que mantenía el escudo en su lugar, protegiendo al resto. Fue cuando me di cuenta que era uno anti aparición bastante raro, ya que también protegía contra casi todos los hechizos.

Muchos más se unieron a la batalla, tratando al máximo de proteger a los invitados. Por el rabillo del ojo, capte a Blaise junto a Theo y la Comadreja, luchando juntos. Un grito surco el cielo nocturno, y al girarme para ver donde venia, vi caer el escudo protector. Estábamos muertos.

Los gritos no hicieron esperar, cuando los mortifagos se dieron cuenta que podían aparecerse. La pelea se mudo a los adentros de la tienda, donde la mayoría de los hermanos Weasley, trataban de mantener a los mortifagos a raya.

- ¡Draco!- oí a mi madre gritar. Gire y la vi correr a mi lado, siendo seguida de dos enmascarados. Les ataque con rápida agilidad, dejándolos heridos en el cuelo.

- Madre debes de ir y protegerte- le dije tomándola por los hombros.

Ella asintió, saliendo de la tienda, seguida de Daphne y Lunática.

- ¡A mi magido no, maldita!- se oyó el grito de guerra de Fleur.

Voltee y la vi correr como podía hacia mi tía Bellatrix y Bill, el cual estaba herido en brazo derecho, con su varita en el suelo. La furia segó mis ojos al ver a la desgraciada de nuevo. Esta vez iba a pagar.

Pero parecía que tampoco me tocaba mi venganza esta noche, porque Fleur al llegar en frente de Bill, choco su palmas, para luego abrir sus brazos al máximo, haciendo surgir una luz dorado, formando una barrera protectora alrededor de ella y su marido.

Tanto mi tía como yo quedamos impresionados. Eso no era común de una Veela.

Aproveche el momento y ataque a mi tía de sorpresa, golpeándola con un Sectusempra al costado derecho de su cuerpo. Igual que mi madre. Ella me miro con cara de pánico, y no se lo pensó, desapareció a pesar de su herida. Tenia que reconocerlo, la bruja no le temía a nada.

- _¡Fleur!_- grito alguien en francés. Los novios y yo giramos a donde estaba el grito, y vimos a la hermana de Fleur, atrapada en brazos de un mortifago, el cual la tenia sujeta por el cuello.

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. Fleur se levanto, y camino hacia el mortifago con paciencia, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura dorada. Su hermana también estaba siendo rodeada por la misma aura. El mortifago abrió los ojos al máximo de la impresión. Ambas hermanas conectaron sus miradas y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, inexpresivos.

Fleur levanto su mano derecha, mientras su hermana, Gabrielle, agarraba al mortifago por las piernas. Un pequeño rayo salió del dedo índice de la novia, el cual salió dispara en dirección al mortifago. El hombre no tuvo de tiempo de apartarse, ya que la pequeña lo tenía en su sitio con tremenda fuerza.

El rayo impacto justo entre sus ojos.

Por un instante nada paso, el mortifago solo se quedo parpadeando, hasta que empezó a gritar mientras de sus ojos, orejas, nariz y boca salían rayos de luz blanca. El hombre reventó en miles de motas de polvo dorado.

Todo parecía volver a su velocidad normal. Fleur y su hermana, dejaron de brillar, cayendo desmayadas con sus ojos cerrados. Salí hacia la pequeña mientras Bill iba por su esposa. La chica estaba bien, parecía haber caído dormida del cansancio. Levante mi mirada y me encontré a Bill mirándome, y supe que su mirada era un reflejo de la mía.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

No tuvimos tiempo de pensarlo, el director llego seguido de Harry y la Comadreja, los tres con las mismas caras de asombro, aunque la del director algo mas sutil.

- ¡Rápido! Hay que sacarlas de aquí- ordeno el director. Harry fue junto a la comadreja ha ayudar a Bill, que estaba herida y no podría con su esposa. Yo levante a la pequeña entre mis brazos. La pelea parecía haber terminado, ya que todos estaban chequeando a los heridos y apagando uno que otro fuego.

Los miembros de la Orden que estaban en pie y sin herida fatal, se pusieron a trabajar en proteger el lugar.

Harry, la comadreja, el director y yo, llevamos a los novios y la pequeña chica hacia la casa.

Harry y yo cruzamos miradas mientras entrabamos en ella. Le di una leve sonrisa la cual el me devolvió.

Gracias a dios habíamos salidos bien de esta.

* * *

><p>Estaba feliz. En éxtasis. Mis planes estaban marchando a la perfección. Mis nuevos poderes me daban una nueva visión de las cosas. Me hacían pensar de manera más racional, menos maniática.<p>

Poco a poco volvía a ser Tom Riddle. Física y mentalmente.

Había conquistado el Ministerio, y el ataque contra la boda de los Weasley había tenido algo de éxito. Debía sentirme furioso del fracaso de Bellatrix, pero no podía. El Ministerio estaba bajo mi poder. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con Gran Bretaña y nadie podría detenerme. Harry Potter y el viejo loco serian más fáciles de cazar.

Me encontraba torturando a unos muggles para pasar el rato. Hubiera usado a Bella, pero la muy escurridiza logro esconderse para evitar su castigo. Más tarde lo haría.

Estaba en el salón de la mansión de mi difunto padre, cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron, dejando pasar un muy apurado lacayo.

- Mi Señor- dijo con temor, arrodillándose ante mí.- ha llegado esto.

Me ofreció una carta en un pergamino negro. La tome con curiosidad.

Al leer su contenido, escrito en sangre, me lleve una muy grata sorpresa. Sonreí con malicia. Le perdonaría el castigo a Bellatrix solo por esto.

_QUERIDO Tom:_

_ No te preocupes en revisar por ningún residuo de magia, ni por usar la sangre ni posibles huellas que encuentres, para saber quien soy. He ocultado todo tipo de rastro que pueda ayudarte ha encontrarme, así que evítate la perdida de tiempo._

_ Esta carta es para decirte, que en mi, encontraste un aliado. Quiero ayudarte a traer abajo a Harry Potter, la maldita Orden del Fénix y todos los que lo apoyan. Quiero verlo sufrir hasta que este rogando por su muerte. Nada me dará mas placer que verlo parado con los cuerpos de sus seres queridos alrededor de el. _

_ Seré tus ojos y oídos dentro de los suyos, y aunque no tengo manera de luchar contra los hechizos que me impiden decirte todo la información que tengo, buscare una forma alrededor de ellos. Así que se inteligente Tom y usa ese maravilloso cerebro que tienes para descifrar la información que te daré._

_ Y si crees que esto es una broma, pues te diré que se tus mayores secretos. Se de tus queridos 7 tesoros, aunque creas tener 6. Se que tu serpiente es mas de lo que aparenta. Y se exactamente que te paso el 31 de Julio al caer el rayo en Londres. Así que confía en mí. Soy el mejor aliado que tienes contra la orden desde que perdiste a tu Príncipe. Aunque a la final el jugo las dos caras de la moneda, no solo una._

_ Antes de despedirme te diré que los afectados son más de lo que crees, y si mis deducciones son correctas, Potter y el pequeño Malfoy juegan un papel más importante de lo que creen. Son varias serpientes y unos cuantos rastreros de poca monta. Uno de ellos fue afectado por tu querida Bellatrix._

_ Y con esto Tom, querido, me despido. Que tengas dulces sueños. Hasta la próxima._

_ Atte._

_ La Aurora al borde del océano._


	9. Interlude 1: Calíope:Polimnia

****Bueno he aqui unas sub historias que son de mediana importancia para la historias general! Base a Bill y a Fleur como los principales, porque una de las pocas parejas que emparejo JK que a mi me gusta, es esta! Son perfectos! xD, Introducire varios personajes con el pasar de los Interludios, que son 8 contando a este.

Cada cuando habra uno? No hay orden, es mas cuando sienta que debo colocarlos, quizas dentro de 3 capitulos pongo el segundo o cada 5, no lo se. Pero de que son 8, son 8, eso no lo duden.

Porque lo hago esto? Porque siento que a la historia le vendria bien mas personajes mitologicos, y como no puedo poner a todo el universo Harry Potter como un dios, me conformo con esto.

Al fin salen mis queridas y amadas Parcas xD. De toda la mitologia, ellas deben ser una de las mejores cosas que existe, a parte de los dioses. Todo ese poder en solo 3 mujeres es increible, y aqui imitare lo mismo pero con cambios sutiles. Traten de adivinar quienes son xD.

Recuerden que con esta actualizacion viene la pre cuela de como la caja llego a existir, asi que pendiente, que minimo a las 4 de la tarde (hora Venezuela) ya estara activa.

**Alfy-Malfoy** Me creeras loco, pero siento que te conozco de algun foro rol. Ni idea cual, pero algo en ti se me hace familiar xD.

**Murtilla** Quizas lo sea, quizas no lo sea. La manera en que yo me he pensado el rol de Hermione, es algo complicado. Quiero verla como la mala, pero no mala mala, nivel Bellatrix (experto). La carta la pudo enviar cualquiera. Pero deberan esperar al domingo que viene para saber un poco mas de la misteriosa Aurora.

**The Darkness Princess **Quien no ama esta Ginny? xD Ya la empareje con uno de mis OCC. xD No he tenido mucho tiempo para desarrollar a Parker, pero en los que viene lo hare. Al igual que otros nuevos que llegaran.

Que pasen una linda semana. Dejen reviews y comentarios en el blog. Y perdon la falta de Preview, pero como era capitulo, no lo coloque xD.

**Word Count:** 2,267

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Interlude: Calíope/Polimnia**

Sentía mi cuerpo totalmente como una piedra. Como si pesara 10 veces mi peso normal, lo que seria horrible. Tengo una figura perfecta y así quiero quedarme. Y si, soy vanidosa ¿y?

Daba igual. Me sentía hecha pedazos, y todo antes de mi… ¡MI BODA! Ya estoy casada, ¡Que Felicidad! Ahora podre separar a William de su madre, esa mujer tan metiche. Buena gente, pero metiche. Debe de aprender a cuando no meterse en la vida de los demás. Y pensar que casi no me caso por su culpa. Vieja gorda metiche.

Esperen. Ahora recuerdo. ¡Gabrielle!

- _¡Gabrielle!_ - exclame, levantándome de un solo golpe de la cama. Eso fue una muy mala idea. Sentí pasos apresurados, y en un instante la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Amor!- exclamo Bill, acercándose a zancadas a la cama.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué no te recuestas?

- Bill, déjala respirar- lo regaño la indiscutible voz de mi suegra. Lo que me faltaba.- Toma querida, bebe un poco de agua.

Acepte con ganas, estaba sedienta y me acaba de dar cuenta. Bill se sentó a mi lado, tomando una de mis manos entre la suyas. Lo mire, y vi toda la preocupación que cargaba por sabe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Y el amor. Siempre me sonrojaba cuando Bill me miraba de esa manera, y esta vez no era diferente.

- _Je t'aime_- le susurre. Sabía que le fascinaba oírlo en mi lengua natal. Lo ponía como me gustaba, lastima que me sintiera fatal y la metiche de su madre presente.

- _J'ai aussi_- me dijo vuelto con su tosco, pero bastante atractivo francés. De verdad no podía pedir más en una pareja.

Un carraspeo rompió la burbuja en la que estábamos, trayéndonos de vuelta al mundo real. De verdad no esperaba el momento de irnos de La Madriguera.

- ¿Deseas algo mas querida?- me pregunto la mujer.

- No, gracias- le conteste.- Bill, ¿Cómo esta mi hegmana?

- Tranquila, esta bien- me aseguro.- solo algo cansada, al igual que tu. Entendible después de lo que paso.

Esa pequeña frase trajo de vuelta todos los recuerdos de la boda, y la horrible emboscada de los estúpidos mortifagos.

- ¿Están todos bien?- pregunto algo preocupada, por el resto de mi familia y amigos.- ¿Pog cuanto tiempo estuve dogmida?

- Si todos están bien, gracias a dios- contesto Molly.- solo unos cuantos heridos. Los mortifagos sufrieron más caídas.

- Y estuviste dormida por 3 días- me dijo Bill.

Eso me dejo pasmada. ¿3 días? Ya habíamos perdido las reservaciones en la villa que habíamos rentado en España por nuestra luna de miel. Malditos mortifagos. No solo me arruinaron la boda, si no que me habían arruinado la luna de miel.

- ¿Qué vamos ha haceg Bill?- le pregunto.- hemos pegdido las resegvaciones de la villa. Nuestra boda se arruino y nuestra luna de miel también.

Oculto mi cara entre mis manos, ahogando un sollozo. Sabia que debía estar agradecida de que todos estuvieran a salvo, especialmente mi familia. Pero para mí, este día, este momento, era algo por el cual había estado esperando desde pequeña. Siempre soñé con una hermosa boda, una perfecta luna de miel y un esposo que me amara.

Casi lo tuve todo. Casi. Ahora lo que me quedaban eran recuerdos marcados con la tragedia. Maldito sea el día que Lord Voldemort nació. Maldito sea el día en el que el destino lo cruzo en nuestros caminos.

Sabía perfectamente lo superficial que sonaba todo eso. Pero para mí, era algo que siempre he esperado, y ahora todo era un desastre.

Sentí dos fuertes brazos envolverme y apoyarme suavemente contra un perfecto pecho. Me aferre a el, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo cual en cierta forma era verdad. Muy dentro de mí, sabia perfectamente que todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos era simplemente una reacción retardada de todo lo que paso la noche de mi boda. El solo imaginarme el perder a Bill o Gabrielle, hacia que mi corazón doliera como nunca lo había hecho. Esta era una guerra a la cual no quería formar parte. No quería sentir ese dolor, esa perdida, la cual en cualquier momento sentiría.

- Tranquilla- me susurro.- Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

- Yo iré a buscar al profesor Dumblendore- dijo Molly, con voz ahogada, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Pogque…hip…tu madre…hip… iga a…hip… bugcag al directog?- le pregunto con hipo.

- Porque lo que tú y Gabrielle lograron esa noche es algo que ningún mago o veela puede lograr- me contesto.- y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo mierda lograron hacer eso?

- No lo se- conteste con sinceridad.- solo segui mi instinto. Cuando te vi hegido en fgente de esa loca mogtifaga, supe que debía haceg algo.

En ese instante el director hizo acto de presencia.

- Srita. Delacour, o mejor dicho, Sra. Weasley, me alegro verla tan bien- saludo al ver me. No me gusto mucho que me dijera Sra. Weasley, me hacia sentir gorda, pero ese ahora era mi apellido. Tenia que aguantarlo.

- Buenos días Digectog Dumbledoge- le salude de vuelta. Estaba intrigada de porque el hombre quería hablar conmigo.

- No voy ha andar con rodeos contigo Fleur- empezó.- se que lo que paso hace 3 días es algo que quisieras olvidar y algo que te quito muchos sueños que quisisteis ver hechos realidad por mucho tiempo- yo simplemente asentí. Ni Bill ni yo podías decir palabra alguna.

- Lo que tú y tu hermana lograron esa noche, es algo que jamás en toda mi vida he visto. No sabría darte un nombre sobre lo que paso, pero se que puedo hacer una asunción bastante acercada a la realidad. Ustedes dos son parte de algo que el rayo que cayo en Londres hace ya casi un mes, trajo consigo. No son lo mismo que Harry y el resto, son algo totalmente diferente, pero algo que esta relacionado con todo esto.

- No voy a mentirles. Lo que se avecina no es una simple guerra entre magos, es algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Y lamento decirte, que tu y la pequeña Gabrielle están en el medio de todo esto.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Bill, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Sabia que no había vuelta atrás, que ya era parte de esto definitivamente, y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo.

- Muchas cosas muchacho, muchas cosas- dijo el director.- pero lo que quiero es que vayan y busquen otros como Fleur. Se que tu y tu hermana no son las únicas, querida, por eso quiero que salgan lo mas pronto posible y busquen a todos los que actúen de la misma manera.

- Como unas mini vacaciones- sonrió Bill, mirando a los ojos. No había caído al momento, pero el director nos estaba dando la oportunidad de ir y estar solos, así sea en busca de quien sabe que.

- Aceptamos- dije sin pensarlo mucho. Quería salir de la casa, quería estar sola con Bill y disfrutar de esa soledad al máximo.- ¿Pero que pasara con Gabrielle?

- De eso no debes preocuparte- contesto.- ya he hablado con tus padres, y han acordado quedarse en Inglaterra, así que tu hermana asistirá a Hogwarts, hasta que todo se soluciones. Te prometo que estará bajo las mejores protecciones y que nada le pasara.

- ¿Le dijeron sobre esto también?- pregunte. Sabia que a Gabrielle no le gustaba ser dejada a ciegas.

- Claro que le contamos- contesto.- ella tiene tanto derecho en saberlo Fleur, su edad para mi no cuenta.

- ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto Bill.

- En cuanto lo deseen- dijo el director.- mientras mas pronto mejor para esta misión. Aquí tienen toda la información que pude recoger durante estos tres días.

Bill tomo el paquete, abriéndolo. Varias hojas de pergamino estaban dentro de el, con información de diferentes situaciones que empezaron a reportarse el día después de la boda. Impresionante como el director pudo recoger todo eso en tan poco tiempo.

Bill saco la primera hoja y la ojeo.

- ¿Francia?- pregunto, algo asombrado. Yo quería gritar de emoción.

- Si, ese es el primer punto que deseos que busquen, más que todos los alrededores de Beauxbatons. Madame Máxime fue la que mando ese reporte.

Tome el pergamino entre mis manos. Uno de los posibles nombres me llamo la atención, en realidad todos, pero ese aun mas. La conocía.

- Son todas mujerges.

- Si- dijo Dumblendore.- mi teoría es, o mejor dicho, la teoría de un amigo es, que lo que ustedes podrían ser son musas.

- ¿Musas?- Bill pregunto sin entender mucho.

- En la antigua Grecia las musas eran diosas inspiradoras de las artes, la música, la poesía y la historia- contesto el director.- Eran 9 y cada una representaba algún tipo de arte. Eso según la historia muggle, pero para nosotros los magos, las musas representaban las protectoras del Olimpo. Cada una tenía un poder especial, relacionado con un arte, pero juntas, era una de las armas más letales que los dioses poseían.

¿Era un arma? ¿Una simple herramienta para la protección de otros? Ahora entendía porque Harry odiaba ser quien era. El era un peón mas en esta guerra, una pieza clave de este juego de poder ente magos. Yo pertenecía a este juego, no había vuelta atrás, pero aun así, la sensación de saber que tu destino ha sido forjado para siempre, sin que puedas hacer nada contra ello, era algo que me hacia sentir con ganas de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás. Dejarlo todo, mi familia, mi Bill, mis amigos, todo por solo ser libre. Sonaba débil y lo sabía, pero era algo que para mi tenia el mayor sentido del mundo.

- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Bill, sacándome de mi pensamientos.

- Si- conteste.- solo pensaba.

- ¿Entonces Sres. Weasley?- pregunto el director.- ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

- Por supuesto- dijo Bill, mientras yo asentía.

El director sonrió de manera indulgente.

Por mucho que detestara todo esto, debía poner mi granito de arena en esta guerra. Era parte de ella, al igual que mi hermana, y por ella, debía ser fuerte y tener éxito buscando al resto de las musas.

Si era la única manera de ganar, lo haría.

* * *

><p>La noche era totalmente negra. Como la de un cuento de terror. Los bosques estaban silenciosos, siendo interrumpidos solo por el susurrar del viento y el ulular de un búho cercano.<p>

Un sonido de aparición rompió esa calma tenebrosa, asustando al búho, haciéndolo volar en otra dirección. El sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo se oyó por todo el bosque, hasta detenerse en un claro no muy lejos de la entrada del mismo.

- Llegas tarde- reprocho la voz de una mujer.

- Lo siento- se disculpo la recién llegada.- Fue difícil escabullirme.

- No te preocupes- dijo una tercera voz.- solo trata de avisar si no puedes llegar a tiempo la próxima vez.

- Eso no será necesario- contesto.- Hogwarts esta por iniciar. Se me hará más fácil salir. No tendré tantos ojos encima.

- A lo que vinimos- dijo la tercera mujer.- ¿para que invocaste esta reunión?

- Para saber quien de ustedes advirtió ha Albus Dumblendore sobre lo que sucedió en la boda- anuncio la segunda mujer.

- No nos veas a nosotros, tu eres la que tiene el ojo- se defendió la primera mujer, de los ojos acusadores de su hermana.

- A mi tampoco me veas- reprocho la tercera dama.

- Si no fue ninguna de nosotras, entonces es claro que hay alguien mas con el don- dijo con solemnidad.

- Invoca el ojo y veamos quien es- pidió la primera mujer.

Las tres formaron un triangulo. La segunda mujer, envuelta en una capa rojo sangre, extendió su mano izquierda, y con un sutil movimiento con su mano derecha encima de la izquierda, hizo a parecer un ojo humano, algo más grande de lo normal, con un iris de mil colores. El ojo observaba en todas direcciones, girando sobre si mismo.

- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?- pregunto, extendiéndole el ojo a su hermana, la tercera dama, ella estaba en vuelta en una capa negra como la noche.

Ella acepto con una sonrisa, tomando el ojo entre sus manos, llevándolo hasta su frente. El ojo al contactar con la piel, se fusiono con ella, creando un tercer ojo. La mujer respiro en alivio, cerrando sus tres ojos, dejándose arrastra al vasto universo, en busca de las respuesta que necesitaba.

Por mucho rato sus dos hermanas, no hicieron mas que observarla, ansiosa por descubrir el nombre de la informante del director.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la mujer regreso en si, respirando como si recién saliera del agua.

- ¿Y?- pregunto la primera, la cual estaba envuelta en una capa verde musgo.- ¿Qué vistes?

- No me van a creer lo que vi- contesto.

- ¿Qué es? ¡Dinos!- demando la segunda mujer con impaciencia.

- Una nueva profetisa ha nacido- contesto con una sonrisa- ¡La Sibila de Hogwarts!

Sus dos hermanas se llevaron sus manos a la boca, impresionadas. Lo último que esperaban era que una sibila regresara al mundo de los vivos.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto la dama de verde.

- ¿Con ella? Nada- contesto la dama de rojo.- pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que ejerzamos nuestro destino.

Sus hermanas se miraron la una a la otra. Eso quería decir que había llegado la hora de que los hilos de la vida empezaran a cortarse. Pero la pregunta era ¿Por quien comenzar?


	10. Cap 8: Otros Encuentros

Bueno señores, aqui estoy de nuevo! Como estuvo su semana? La mia fue bastante estresante!

Les quiero decir algo antes de empezar mis comunes explicaciones del capitulo. En esta semana que esta por comenzar, comenzare mis pasantias, y el horario es bastante pesado. Quizas a veces tarde en colocar el capitulo, como hoy, ya que los que estan escritos (hasta el 12) esta en revision, porque estoy cambiando ciertas cosas que no me gustaron y eso lleva tiempo que voy a perder por culpa de mis pasantias. Es solo para que sepan que a veces no actualizare a la hora que estan acostumbrado y hasta quizas tenga que actualizar los lunes. Pero de que tienen actualizacion la tienen.

En fin. Sobre este capitulo, solo dire que introduzco el resto de mis OCC, y de una digo que dios son. Ya en adelante, empezare a decir quien es quien, ya lo he alargado mucho. Empezare con los mas obvios, dejando a los que aun ustedes no saben, de ultimos xD. Sigo siendo mierda jajajaja.

Gracias por la respuesta que tuve con el primer Interludio. Espero que con el resto sean igual de receptivos.

Una cosa que si les quiero decir. Me decepciono la poca respuesta que tuve con **Pandora**. Y no lo digo por el hecho de si les gusta o no. Si no porque esa historia es algo escencial para que entiendas algunas dudas que han tenido desde que comence a escribir Temporada de Dioses. Es una pre cuela que de verdad necesitan leer.

Ahora si los dejo, nos vemos el domingo que viene. No se olviden de los reviews y de comentar en mi blog!

**Alfy-Malfoy **El apellido me suena, pero no logro dar contigo xD y no es que te conozco conozco, es que presiento que te he visto en algun foro rol. ¿No has estado en los foros de Enerbus Avalon por casualidad?

**sailor mercuri o neptune** Gracias! Y me encanta que te guste la historia. Pues el/la tracionero/a no sera revelado si no hasta 5 capitulos antes del final (y si, ya tengo toda mi historia escrita en mi mente xD).

**proserpinah **No te dije que esperaras hasta hoy para comentar? xD Asi tenias este capitulo tambien. Uno, y esto vas con todos, son PARCAS no moiras. Se que las Moiras son el nombre griego, pero me gusto mas el romano, y asi se quedan. Yo no he dicho que sean malas, pues no lo son ya que he leido bastante mitologia para esta historia, pero aunque no sean malas del todo, tienen algo de maldad, al fin y al cabo, son dueñas del destino de todos los mortales, y en mi historia, los dioses tambien. Ni yo se quien es la aurora, solo se que la revelare 5 capitulos antes del final. Yo tambien amo a mi Ron xD, y mas porque como lo imagino, es casi de 2.10 cm de altura e imaginarse algo asi de grande, siendo tan cariñoso es tan tierno y hot xD y Draco tiene sus momentos tan NO Malfoy, a todos nos pasa eso en algun momento en esta vida xD. Se lo de las musas, pero mis Musas, juntas, son letales. Lo de Fleur y Gabrielle fue solo porque Fleur es la Musa principal y la mas poderosa. ¿Es que no leiste Pandora? Deberias porque en esa pre cuela explico bastante. Solo un titan aparecera aqui, y es Crono. Con tu critica, lo se, tengo que mejorar eso, pero es porque a veces no puede expresar a Draco tan gilipollas como el es en realidad, me cuesta un poco, porque cuando lo hago, lo llevo a lo extremo y mi Draco no es tan tan gilipollas xD.

**Rosa** Linda! Se que tu eres la que mas usa mi blog, pero esa ultima pregunta que me hicistes (sobre los gemelos) no te la conteste porque creo que te di demasiadas pistas xD. Solo te dire que la pegastes pero shhhhhh xD Mira que a los gemelos les llegara su Time to Shine jajajaja.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, ParkerxGinny, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 3,646

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 8**

- ¡Harry no puedes ir te así como así!- dijo con alarma la voz de la señora Weasley.

- Debo hacerlo. Aquí, y no trato de ofenderla, pierda el tiempo- la voz de Harry se defendió.- Usted no lo entiendo señora W…digo Molly, pero hay cosas mas importantes que debo hacer que quedarme aquí esperando el comienzo del año.

Sabia de que se trataba, hace dos noches que Harry había sido llamado por Dumbledore. Hermione, el y yo sabíamos que se trataba de los Horrocruxes, no había duda alguna.

Después del ataque en la boda hace 3 días, todos estaban en alerta constante. Aun más al saber la caída de Moody ante unos mortifagos que atacaron en el callejón Diagon. ¿Cómo era posible que todo estuviera hecho un desastre en tan solo tres días?

- Ron- alguien susurro a mis espaldas.- ¿Qué haces? Vuelve al cuarto, es muy temprano y tengo frio.

- Pues busca una frazada Blaise- le dije a mi novio de ya casi 3 años.- vuelve a la cama. Voy en un rato.

- No- dijo sin moverse.- quiero que vayas ahora.

- Blaise no seas tan mandón- me queje.- y por favor haz silencio, no quiero que me descubran.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Potter ahora?- pregunto recostando su mentón en mi hombro derecho, tratando de ver mejor.

- Lo mismo de siempre- le dije. No había nada que no compartiera con el. Nada. Lo sentía por mis mejores amigos, pero yo por el doy la vida. Y se que el por mi también lo haría.- Se quiere ir a buscar los Horrocruxes que faltan. Una locura, y mas ahora que todos tenemos una gran señal de se busca encima de nuestras cabezas.

- Deberíamos de decirle a Draco- opino, mientras me masajeaba un poco la nuca con una de sus manos.- el podría detenerlo.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy podría detenerlo?- arrugue la nariz al mencionarlo. No importaba que fuera el mejor amigo de Blaise, el hurón aun me caía de las patadas.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de ser tan distraído Ronald?- me pregunto en tono serio, casi igual al de mi madre cuando me regañaba. Tengamos en cuenta, Blaise es un hombre, así que el solo lograr eso lo hace 10 veces mas temeroso que mi mama.

- Que es malo y me pierdo de lo que pasa en la vida de los demás- conteste como un niño pequeño que se disculpa por una travesura.- y que no debería de serlo porque me pierdo de información muy importante que podría servirme en el futuro.

- Ese es el león con corazón de serpiente al que tanto amo- me susurro al oído con seducción, mordiéndolo un poco.

Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo. Desde el momento en que cedí a los encantos del moreno, siempre ha intentado convertirme en un Slytherin honorario, fallando estrepitosamente. Por mucho que lo intentara, yo era tan o mas Gryffindor que el mismo Godric. Creo que el único que puede compararse conmigo es Neville, pero seamos honestos, eso es una causa perdida. O lo era.

Me di media vuelta con sutileza, capturando a Blaise entre mis brazos, y sus labios con los míos. Cada vez que lo besaba parecía la primera vez. No pasaba un día donde no lo hiciera, y durante los veranos después de que empezamos a salir, me sentía como si estuviera siendo torturado por mil Cruciatus. No dormía, comía (buenos si, pero no tanto como normalmente lo haría) o hacia lo que normalmente hacia. Era como si mi alma hubiera sido adsorbida por un dementor. Lo único que hacia era existir y contar los días hasta el primero de septiembre.

Nuestra relación sucedió por instigación de ambos, pero el que dio el paso final había sido Blaise.

Durante una de las tantas peleas entre Harry y Malfoy, capte la mirada del moreno. No se porque, pero me sentí intrigado por esos ojos. Había en algo en ellos que me hizo querer conocerlo. Le sonreí sin pensarlo, y para mi suerte, el sonrió de vuelta. Había quedado enganchado desde ese momento, y no sabia porque. Por muchos días lo único que pude hacer fue más que pensar en el Slytherin y sus seductores ojos. Lo único que me mantenía en la tierra era el bendito Torneo, y aun así, la mayoría de mis días los pasaba pensando en el.

Durante mi fallida cita con una de las gemelas Patil, lo volví a ver. El baile daba la perfecta oportunidad para hablar con el. Pero no lo supe aprovechar. Hermione y su amistad con Vicky, me tenían concentrado esa noche. Además, Harry estuvo conmigo casi todo el tiempo, era imposible escabullirme sin que se diera cuenta. Así que lo deje pasar. Pero en esa noche supe, que quería conocerlo.

Después de las navidades, tuve el valor suficiente para escribirle. No esperaba respuesta. Mi carta fue algo sencillo, y estúpido. Pero la suerte estaba de mi lado, y el mismo día que la envié, recibí una respuesta. Era igual de corta y sin sentido que la mía. Pero era la señal que esperaba.

Por semanas nos escribimos hasta no parar, enviándonos casi 10 cartas al día. Pequeñas notas, pero solo el sentimiento que cargaban, decía mucho más que las palabras que portaban.

No sabia que, pero algo en mí estaba cambiando. No había palabras para describirlo, pero fuese lo que fuese, tenia que ver con Blaise.

Después de la segunda prueba, el pidió para vernos. Estaba preocupado por mi, y para el las cartas ya no eran suficientes.

Le robe la capa a Harry sin que se diera cuenta, y me escabullí de la torre cuando el reloj dio las doce. Estaba tan nervioso en ese momento, que solo de recordar mis nervios, me quiero morir de la risa. Casi me hacia en los pantalones. Cuando llegue a las orillas del lago, el lugar que habíamos acordado, y lo vi sentado, lanzándole piedras al agua, bañado por la luz de la luna, lo supe. Supe que estaba enamorado. Quería dar media vuelta y correr cuando mi mente dio con esa revelación, pero no se porque seguí caminando hasta el. Al estar cerca, me quite la capa con cuidado.

Lo tome por sorpresa abrazándolo por detrás. El dio un pequeño salto y al notar que era yo, se relajo. Por un rato no hicimos mas nada que estar así, sentados, juntos, mirando al lago. La luna brillaba, bañándonos con su luz, cuando Blaise giro su rostro, mirándome fijamente. Note en su mirada los mismos sentimientos que yo había recién descubierto. ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sentía? No me importaba, solo sabia que queríamos estar juntos. Sin mucho, lo bese. Comenzó lento, casi tierno hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria.

Nunca había pensado como seria mi primera vez, hasta ese momento. Bajo la luna y las estrellas, y el silencio de los terrenos del colegio, nos convertimos en uno solo por primera vez. Para mí, siempre seria el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida. El solo hecho de que Blaise se ofreciera ante mi, tan libre y sin pudor, era lo mas erótico que jamás vería en mi vida.

Después de esa noche, mi vida cambio para mejor. Si, tenia que escabullirme y perder horas de sueño, o perderme en escoberas, rincones oscuros y hasta el mismo baño de Myrthle, pero todo valía la pena. Blaise valía la pena. Lo valía todo. Y si estoy perdidamente enamorado. No tengo remedio. Soy lo que siempre jure no ser.

- No sean asqueroso, esto es un área publica- dijo una voz, haciéndonos saltar de la sorpresa.- ¿No que aun querían mantener todo en secreto? Pues déjenme decirles no están haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

- Cállate Draco, no estorbes- le reprocho Blaise al rubio, volviendo a guindarse a mi cuello.- Anda se de utilidad y detén a Potter.

- ¿Detenerlo? ¿De que?- pregunto sin entender.

- De que se vaya a cazar mortifagos y buscar Horrocruxes- le dije. Sabia que el sabia de todo. Si Blaise estaba en lo correcto y Harry y el hurón estaban juntos, apostaría todo a que Harry no se aguanto de contarle toda su vida a su nuevo gran amor. Asqueroso.- Mi mama esta intentando detenerlo, pero se que perderá a la final. Anda se útil y haznos un favor hurón.

- ¡Ron!- me reprocho Blaise. A el no le gustaba que llamara a su amigo así, pero la tentación era muy grande.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte, sobándome el hombro derecho. Era mas grande que el, pero aun así, Blaise sabia dar buenos golpes.- A el ni le importa. No creo que haya oído nada después de haber dicho lo de Harry.

Y así parecía. El chico estaba perdido en otro planeta, mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más roja. Blaise se sorprendió ¿o se asusto? No sabía distinguir esa mirada que tenia.

- Vayamos a tu cuarto de nuevo Ron- dijo mi novio, obligándome a levantarme.- podemos seguir lo que Draco interrumpió.

Sonreí ante eso. Sabia que la cocina estaba por volverse un verdadero campo de batalla, y mientras mas lejos estuviera, mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué esperamos?- le susurre a Blaise al oído. Este se estremeció de pura excitación, y olvidándonos del hurón, nos apresuramos hasta mi habitación.

"Recuérdate del encantamiento silenciador" mi mente me recordó. Blaise era bastante ruidoso, y no quería molestar a nadie.

* * *

><p>¡Maldita sea el día que descubrí estos nuevos poderes! No estaba acostumbrado a correr por mi vida, eso era de cobardes, pero no podía solo contra los Sabuesos del Infierno.<p>

No sabia quien los había enviado, pero estaban dándome caza desde hace 1 semana. Solo hace unos minutos habían descubierto mi escondite en este bosque. No pude desaparecerme, solo tuve tiempo de correr. Y correr era lo que hacia. Mis pulmones parecían que querían ceder, pero la sensación era algo mental, y no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

Sentí algo a mi derecha, y al girar mis ojos, vi a uno de los Sabuesos. Apreté el paso para dejarlo atrás.

Mis piernas iban al máximo, y sabía que debía buscar una forma de escape pronto. No podía seguir siendo el conejo de caza. No me percate, pero uno de los Sabuesos estaba ya en frente de mi. Me lance al suelo justo cuando salto ha atacarme. Me levante rápidamente en posición de ataque. El resto de los Sabuesos me había alcanzado, radiándome. No tenía salida.

Uno de las bestias salto al ataque, pero una flecha le atravesó el cráneo, cayendo al suelo muerto. Mire en busca de donde había salido, pero no tuve tiempo, el resto ataco en grupo. Mi varita estaba en mi mano en segundos, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Uno a uno fue cayendo al suelo, entre maldiciones y flechas, pero más y más Sabuesos seguían llegando de la nada. ¿De donde salían?

- ¡Usa tus poderes!- una voz grito.

No tuve tiempo para darme vuelta y buscar al portador de la voz, pero la pequeña frase decía más de lo que necesitaba. ¡Estúpido! Eso era lo que era, un estúpido. ¿Cuándo tiempo no habría salvado si hubiera usado mis poderes desde el principio?

No podía pensarlo mucho, debía de actuar y rápido. Seguía disparando toda maldición que conocía, tanto en latín como búlgaro, mientras las flechas seguían saliendo de la "nada". Cerré mis ojos, buscando en mis adentros la fuerza que ahora poseía. Poco a poco la sentí acumularse en mi puño izquierdo, llenándome de una energía con la que solo podía haber soñado antes. Cuando estuve seguro, mis ojos se abrieron al instante que levantaba mi puño, conectándolo con la tierra a la velocidad del rayo.

Fue instantáneo. La tierra se fue agrietando con rapidez, tragándose todo a su paso. Los arboles caían uno a uno, mientras los Sabuesos eran tragados a la infinidades del infierno. Sus aullidos llamaban por ayuda, aturdiendo mis oídos, pero nadie vino a por ellos. Las flechas empujaban ha aquellos fuero del alcance de mi golpe hacia su muerte, o matándolos al instante.

Cuando el ultimo aullido del ultimo Sabueso dejo de oírse, saque mi puño enterrado, levantándome del suelo. Me estire un poco, ya que todo el cuerpo lo tenía adolorido. ¡Merlín! Como necesitaba un buen baño. Un crujido me saco de esos sueños, recordándome que no estaba solo.

Mi varita quedo en el cuello de un hombre, casi tan grande como yo. Tenía razón, la voz era uno de los míos.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! Colmate Krum- dijo un segundo hombre, saltando de uno de los arboles mas altas. Portaba una casaca llena de flechas.- No somos el enemigo.

- Lo siento- me disculpe, bajando la varita.- Solo me sorprendió un poco. Pensé que era el dueño de los Sabuesos. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Mi nombre es Julian- dijo con una reverencia. Un bromista.- Y al grandote al que apuntaste es mi querido hermano Lucas.

- Viktor Krum- me presente.

- Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Lucas.- quien no te conozca ha vivido debajo de una roca por mucho tiempo.

- Entonces…-empecé.- ¿Están en las mismas que yo?

- Si te refieres a que somos dioses, si- dijo Lucas.- pero si te refieres ha que apestamos de aquí a la luna, entonces no, lo siento.

Mi cara se volvió roja en un instante. Siempre he sido muy consiente de que por ser tan activo como era, sudaba mucho, por ende, olía demasiado. Aunque siempre me mantenía limpio, en una situación como en la que acababa de estar, era difícil decidir que me bañaría primero antes de seguir corriendo por mi vida.

- En fin- les dije.- ¿Hacia donde se dirigen?

- Probablemente al mismo lugar que tu- dijo Julian, quien se había sentado en una roca.

- ¿Hogwarts?- pregunte.

- Correcto- contesto con una sonrisa el chico.

- ¿Sabes quien eres?- me pregunto Lucas.

- ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte, sin saber de que hablaba.

- Si sabes que dios eres- aclaro el chico.

- No- dije.- ¿Ustedes si?

- ¡Claro!- contesto Julian con más emoción de la necesaria.- Yo soy Artemisa y mi Lucas es Apolo.

- ¿Eres Artemisa?- le pregunte impresionado. ¿Artemisa no era mujer?- ¡Pero si eres hombre!

- Bueno no es mi culpa quien soy- dije levantándose, insultado.- no es como si dije ¡Oh gran Zeus, se que soy hombre, pero déjame ser una diosa!

- Lo siento- me disculpe.- no quise insultarte, solo quede sorprendido.

El chico volvió a sentarse, con cara de perros. Acaricio su arco dorado con delicadeza. Capte el mensaje al instante. Era mejor no meterse con el si no quería acabar con una flecha en el trasero.

- No le prestes mucha atención- dijo Lucas.- es muy susceptible, así que el que sea una diosa es mas que perfecto.

Ambos nos agachamos al instante, al sentir el sonido del arco al lanzar una flecha, la cual quedo atascada en un roble.

- Vuelve a decir algo así Lucas, y la próxima te juro que no fallo.

Lucas me miro con una sonrisa. Como que era común el que los hermanos estuvieran siempre peleando.

- ¿Cómo saben quienes son?- les pregunte, mientras me enderezaba.

- Después de pasar como 5 días enfermos durante la tormenta y despertarnos como nos vemos ahora después del rayo, ambos empezamos a notar que ciertas cosas se nos hacían mas fáciles- empezó Lucas.

- Yo por ejemplo, empecé a tener unas ganas enormes de cazar, cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida, y al tomar un arco fue como si siempre lo hubiera hecho- dijo Julian.

- Conmigo fue lo mismo, pero además los hechizos y encantamientos se me hacían más fáciles- dijo Lucas.- Como a las dos semanas recibimos una carta sin remitente, explicándonos que nos había pasado. Ambos quedamos locos al saber que éramos dioses, pero después de unos días, lo aceptamos.

- La carta también decía que debíamos ir a Hogwarts cuanto antes- dijo Julian.- debatimos si hacerlo o no, pero confiábamos que quien sea que haya enviado la carta, tenia razones para querernos en el colegio. Así que tomamos el primer avión a Europa que pudimos encontrar y aterrizamos en Bulgaria hace unos días.

- ¿No son de Europa?- pregunte.

- ¿No notas el acento?- pregunto Lucas.- Somos de Nueva York.

- No soy muy bueno adivinando acentos- les aclare.- Y ¿Cómo me encontraron?

- Uno de los poderes que descubrí es que puedo sentir cuando uno de nosotros esta cerca- explico Lucas.- cuando íbamos en camino a Londres, sentí tu presencia, luego la de los Sabuesos. El resto, es historia.

- Pues gracias- les dije.- me sacaron de una de la que pensé no saldría.

- Es nuestro deber- dijo Julian.- pero ¿Tu porque vas al colegio?

- Porque se que si alguien puede ayudarme, es Dumbledore- les dije.- y apuesto lo que sea a que Harry Potter esta metido en esto también.

- ¿Harry Potter? ¿El chico que vivió?- pregunto Julian impresionado.

- ¿Por qué dices que debe estar metido en todo eso?- pregunto Lucas.

- Porque si algo se con seguridad en esta vida, es que siempre que algo pasa que cambia al mundo, Harry Potter esta en el centro de todo- explique- el pobre chico es un imán para este tipo de cosas.

Ambos hermanos se miraron impresionados.

- Bueno sigamos al colegio- les dije, tomando el morral que traía, que con la pelea, había quedado tirado en el suelo.- Sin los perros estos, será más rápido.

- ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos?- pregunto Julian.

- ¿No lees el periódico idiota?- le pregunto su hermano.- todo el pueblo y el colegio reforzaron sus defensas contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Desde que cayó el Ministerio nadie esta a salvo.

- Sabes que no lee noticias, para eso estas tú- se defendió Julian.

- Pues empieza a hacerlo- le reprendió Lucas,

Ambos siguieron discutiendo mientras salíamos del bosque. Si fuera por mí, hubiera seguido solo, pero en estos tiempos, mientras más fuéramos, mejor. Debía soportarlos a ellos y el dolor de cabeza con el que venían.

* * *

><p>- Tráiganla- pide con una calma venenosa.<p>

Peter salió disparado hacia la puerta, lleno de miedo. Dos mortifagos entraron, llevando entre ellos una hermosa de mujer de pelo negro y ojos tan claros que era como si no tuviera irises. Sonreí al verla.

- ¿Esta seguro de esto mi señor?- pregunte Bella a mi lado.

- Cállate Bella, y no te metas- dije mirándola con dureza.- aun no te perdono de tu fracaso en la boda.

La loca mujer se retiro hacia las oscuridades de la habitación, totalmente abochornada. Me levante con suavidad, dirigiéndome al centro de la habitación, donde habían depositado a la chica.

- Pero mira lo que trajo el gato- dije al estar en frente de ella.- El pequeño Morfeo. Te ves bien después de todos estos siglos.

La chica no levanto la mirada, la tenia fija en el suelo.

- ¿No quieres ver a tu querido abuelo una vez mas?- le pregunte, dando vueltas a su alrededor.- ¿No? ¿No quieres ver a tu amo y señor?

La chica seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Nada que le dijera la motivaba a mirarme.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo maldita!- grite, abofeteándola. Perder la paciencia era algo que odiaba, ya que demostraba debilidad, pero a veces era inevitable.- Mírame cuando me dirija a ti. Mírame cuando yo, tu maestro, te dirige la palabra.

Al fin levanto la mirada, dejando ver esos hermosos ojos claros y ese rostro perfecto, desfigurado por una marca roja y un hilillo de sangre en su mejilla.

- Ahora nos entendemos- dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Le di la espalda volviendo a mi sillón.- ¡Bella!

- ¿Si mi señor?- dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa, saliendo de las sombras.

- Envía la carta al viejo decrepito, y dile exactamente a quien tenemos de visita- le ordene.

- Si mi señor- dijo la mujer, sin mirarme a los ojos, caminando de espaldas a la puerta.

- Y Bella…-le detuve cuando ya estaba en la puerta.- No te pierdas de nuevo, querida. Recuerda que aun tenemos una cita pendiente.

La mujer se estremeció. Salió de la habitación sin decirle palabra. Mi mirada volvió a la mujer que aun seguía en la habitación, sin dejar de mirarme. Sonreí. La fuerza bruta ayuda a que aprendan la lección.

- Saquen a esta inmundicia de mi presencia- dije con un movimiento de mi mano.- Y que los guardias se tomen la poción. No quiero que use sus poderes en ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Querida profetisa:<em>

_ Sabemos quien eres, pero tu no sabes quienes somos, por los momentos. _

_ Sabemos de tus poderes, pero tú no sabes de los nuestros, pero aun así, te diremos. Nosotras vemos el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Nosotras controlamos la vida y la muerte. Nosotras somos odiadas y amadas por igual. Somos 3 y 3 seremos siempre._

_ Esta pequeña carta es para darte un consejo. Es hora de que tengas un rol mas activo en esta guerra. Sabemos lo que ves, porque también lo vemos. Es hora de que seas útil para tus amos, los cuales están perdidos sin ti._

_ Hace milenios jugaron contigo, pero fue por el bien de todos. Ellos te dieron la vida inmortal que llevas ahora, y debes de pagarles._

_ Así que, querida, usa tus visiones. Dales el conocimiento que posees. No los dejes en la oscuridad, porque si lo haces, acabaras con el mundo entero._

_ Estaremos pronto en contacto de nuevo, y esperamos que cuando lo hagamos, no tengamos nada malo que decirte._

_ Solo una cosa más, una advertencia. Nunca menciones las muertes que ves en tu mente. Nunca digas a quien le llego la hora. Ese no es tu trabajo. De hacerlo, lo lamentaras._

_ Sinceramente,_

_ Las tres herederas del ojo._


	11. Cap 9: Celos

Sorry I'm late.

Si saben quien dijo eso, le mando el capitulo 10 antes de que lo publique xD. Jajajaja, Let the games begin! lol

Siento mucho lo tarde en que estoy colocando este capitulo, pero ya oficialmente inicie mis pasantias (el miercoles yay) y mi cuerpo apenas se esta acostumbrando a las horas que trabajo y debo levantarme, ademas de que debo hacer mi trabajo de grado, mas bien corregirlo. Este capitulo necesito muchas correpciones, porque con este doy inicio al rating M de la historia. Se que ya han pasado suficiente y nada de nada (a menos que cuente a Ron pajeandose xD), asi que aqui esta la primera de muchas escenas XXX en esta historia.

**OJO** esta es la segunda escena sexual que escribo en mi corto tiempo como escritor, la primera fue con mi Oneshot Till The World Ens (leanlo =D). Aun no me siento agusto escribiendo cosas asi, me cohibo un poco. No se porque, pero aun asi trato de hacerlo, por ustedes. Espero que les guste y dejenme cualquier tipo de comentario, critica que deseen sobre ese tema. Quiero mejorar para redactar mejor futuras escenas, tanto Homos como Heteros (o si, habran unas cuantas jajaja)

Otra cosilla antes de que los deje leer, ya creo que es hora de que le coloques rostros a los personajes no creen? Especialmente los Canon, ya que a los OCC los cree especificamente pensando en ciertas personas. Asi que chicas y chicos, quiero que me dejen en mi blog, imagenes de como se imaginan a ustedes a Draco, Harry, Ron y al resto de los personajes despues de sus cambios. No importa si no son exactos a los personajes, despues los retoco con Photoshop xD. Pero haganlo, sera divertido.

No se olviden de dejarme reviews y comentarios en el blog!

XOXO

**Alfy-Malfoy **es dificil recordarme de que foro quizas te conoza, tengo casi 10 años roleando y he estado en cientos de foros! Y no me suenas por tu nombre, si no mas bien como escribes xD. ¿Aun no saben quien es Hades? Creo que no he dejado suficientes pistas xD. Lee **PANDORA, **hay literalmente grito quien es xD. Krum lo revelo justo en este capitulo, si le prestan atencion.

**sailor mercuri o neptune** a mi me fascinan ellos tambien, no solo como los describo como pareja si no por la combinacion. Desde que lei un fic con ellos juntos fue amor a primera vista. Despues de Drarry, ellos son los mejores.

**Shinei Yaoilove** me gusta que te guste mi historia xD. Y no te preocupes, ya a partir de este capitulo en adelante dire quien es quien. Y fuistes la primera o ¿segunda? en descubrir quien es Draco. 333

**Rosa** querida debes crearte una cuenta aqui en o dejarme tu MSN xD, es muy divertido hablar contigo. Y no te preocupes, que te entiendo con lo del trabajo. Y no te vuelvas un 8 tratando de saber quien es quien, a partir de ahora dire quien es cada uno, porque quiero que lo sepan antes de que llegue la primera muerte. Bam bam baaaaammm!

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, ParkerxGinny, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 4,005

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 9**

Draco había cruzado la línea. Sin lugar a dudas. ¿Cómo es que el rubio se creía con tal poder en menos de una semana? Si lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero de hay a gritarme a pleno pulmón delante de la Sra. Weasley, ordenándome a quedarme y que ni porque Dumbledore lo quisiera, iría a buscar los Horrocruxes. ¿Qué humo de poción se fumo?

Por eso estaba en los límites de la protección de La Madriguera, sentado, mientras el atardecer se volvía cada vez más rojo, completamente solo. Sabia que lo que Draco había dicho y hecho venia con buenas intenciones, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de un solo mordisco….Esperen, ¡eso sonó totalmente mal! Quiero decir que si volvía dentro de la casa, le cortaría la cabeza de un solo hechizo. Así esta mejor.

- ¿Este asiento esta ocupado?- dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Al girarme vi a Charlie en toda su gloria y esplendor. No pude evitar sonreír, tenia mucho tiempo sin ver al segundo de los hijos Weasley.

- Para nada- le conteste, haciéndole espacio en el tronco donde estaba.

- Entonces…- empezó el pelirrojo después de unos minutos en silencio.- Malfoy es el elegido.

- No, el elegido soy yo- le contesto, riéndome un poco.- Draco es simplemente una vieja cuarentona atrapada en el cuerpo de un joven de 17 años.

- Y que cuerpo ¿no te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- No juegues con eso- le dije con total seriedad.- no menciones a Draco de esa manera.

No sabia que me había picado, pero el simple comentario sobre el cuerpo de Draco por parte de otra persona, me daban ganas de asesinar, ver sangre correr en el suelo, mientras alguien gritaba por su vida en pura agonía.

- ¿Harry?- me llamo.- ¿Estas bien? Lo dije en broma.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de sacarme esos pensamientos de mi mente.

- Si, lo siento.- me disculpe.- no se que me paso.

- No te preocupes, esta en tu naturaleza- dijo Charlie sin darle importancia.

- ¿Mi naturaleza?- repetí sin entender.- ¿Te refieres al hecho que soy un dios?

- Claro que me refiero al hecho de que eres un dios- explico.- ellos eran venerados por magos y mortales por igual, por su poder, belleza e inteligencia. Pero eso no les quitaba que a pesar de ser benevolentes con aquellos que pedían por su ayuda, fueran un poco sangrientos. Evitaban la guerra, pero como lo amaban cuando llegaba. No les gustaba quitar vidas, pero se excitaban al hacerlo. Los dioses, eran seres complicados, sus mentes trabajan de maneras inexplicables para nosotros.- tomo una pausa antes de seguir, mientras yo trataba de asimilar el hecho de que ahora parecía un vampiro- ustedes son, en esencia, ellos. Por eso en momentos comparten algo de sus personalidades. Es como si compartieran dos almas, dos mentes a un nivel poco conocido.

- Pero yo no comparto nada con nadie- dije tratando de no entrar en pánico. Eso de ser poseído no iba conmigo.

- No me entiendes Harry- dijo Charlie tratando de no perder la paciencia.- no digo que alguien te esta poseyendo y haciéndote hacer cosas que no quieres, lo que trato de explicarte es que sigues siendo tu, pero con ciertos vestigios del dios que eres. Pequeños rasgos, pero importantes.

- ¿Y por casualidad no sabrás quien soy?- le pregunte, mas tranquilo.- porque pareciera que sabes mas que yo de este tema y tu no fuiste afectado.

- No, no lo se, lo siento- se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, ya están buscando la manera de saberlo- le dije.- pero yo personalmente creo que la clave esta con el otro arqueólogo que participo y aun sigue vivo.

- Yo también lo pienso, pero nadie en la orden quiere arriesgarse a buscar al hombre antes de lo planeado- explico.- las cosas están muy peligrosas como para tomar esos riesgos.

- Gallinas- dije con hostilidad.- eso es lo que son. Un grupo inmenso de gallinas.

- Lo se, lo se- concordó conmigo.- pero sabes como es la orden. Si es un riesgo que pueden evitar, lo evitaran. Y el plan de buscar al arqueólogo es para mediados de Diciembre, no para estas fechas.

Caímos en un silencio que nos empezó a incomodar, se notaba en ambos. No sabia que era, pero el hecho de estar cerca de tu ex/primera vez/hombre que te saco del closet, era algo que a otros no le incomodaría, y menos de la forma en que ambos terminamos las cosas. Pero para mi, era como estar en una iglesia llena de monjas prejuiciosas y una Hermione tratando de sacarte tu "gay interno" con agua bendita.

- No estoy molesto ni celoso- dijo Charlie, rompiendo el silencio. Voltee a verlo, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.- respecto a Draco- rectifico al ver que no tenia ni idea de que hablaba.- de verdad. Estoy feliz por ambos.

- Gracias- le dije. No sabía si era la mejor palabra que decir, pero era lo único que se me ocurría.

- No te sientas mal- me dijo, colocando uno de sus brazos en mis hombros.- Si, estoy triste, pero tú y yo terminamos hace mucho y Harry, si alguien merece ser feliz eres tú.

No pude evitar colocar mi cabeza en su hombro, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Típico de Charlie haciéndome sentir mejor y menos culpable cuando más lo necesitaba.

De la nada, empezaron a caer rocas, grandes e inmensas rocas. Mis rápidos reflejos sirvieron de ayuda, lance un potente escudo que nos protegió de que impactaran con nosotros.

- ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- pregunto Charlie, con la confusión escrita en su rostro. No sabia que decirle, pero tenia una buena idea de que era lo que pasaba, o mejor dicho, quien.

- ¡Draco! ¡Deja de ser tan niña!- grite a la "nada".

- ¿Draco?- pregunto Charlie confundido.- ¿El esta haciendo esto?

- Claro que lo estoy haciendo- dijo el rubio, saliendo de entre los arbustos.- Soy un maldito celoso que no le gusta que le toquen lo que es suyo. Y tu Weasley, estas tocando mi más preciada posesión. Así que quita tus manos de MI novio.

Charlie no se lo pensó dos veces al ver al rubio a los ojos. Nadie lo hubiera hecho. Si las miradas mataran, nadie hubiera sobrevivido ni para ir al inframundo.

- Draco deja los celos- le dije, haciendo desaparecer el hechizo.- Charlie y yo solo conversábamos.

- ¿Y desde cuando conversar requiere que el te abrase?- me pregunto, hecho una bestia.- No soy estúpido Potter, así que no intentes jugar conmigo.

- Charlie, déjanos solos por favor- le pedí al pelirrojo.- hablamos después.

- Primero muerto antes de verte hablar con el de nuevo- dijo Draco.

- Cállate Draco- le siseo enojado. El rubio se estaba pasando de la raya. Una cosa era meterse en mis asuntos, pero otra cosa muy diferente era meterse con mis amigos, y Charlie era uno, a pesar de nuestra historia.

- No me mandes a callar Potter- escupió el rubio con odio.- Nadie me dice cuando callarme.

Eso lo hizo. No se que me poseyó ha hacerlo, pero no me importaba. Camine hasta el rubio, lo tome por el cuello, lanzándolo con fuerza en contra un árbol. Su mirada de total sorpresa pudo haberme hecho retroceder en otras circunstancias, pero esta vez había ido muy lejos.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Charlie, preocupado.

- Charlie, por favor te pido que te vayas por las buenas- le dije, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Draco, el cual intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.- no me hagas pedírtelo por las malas.

El segundo Weasley no se lo pensó dos veces. Mi voz cargaba un tono de amenaza bastante real, que hasta Voldemort sucumbiría ante el.

Cuando ya no sentía la presencia mágica del hombre, saque mi varita y de un simple movimiento invoque un escudo que nos protegería de ser vistos y oídos. Lo que tenia en menta era algo que jamás quisiera que alguien más tuviera la experiencia de ver.

- Ya que estamos solos, mi querido Draco, vas a aprender una buena lección- le susurre al oído.- vas ha aprender a jamás meterte en mis asuntos, a jamás maltratar a mis amigos y a jamás refutar una de mis ordenes ¿Estamos claros?

Draco no pude mas que asentir ligeramente, aun lo tenia agarrado con fuerza del cuello.

- Bien- dije acercándome nuestros rostros.- Es hora de que aprendas tu lección.

Lo bese con fuerza, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, sacándole un gemido. El ver a Draco no aceptar una orden de mi parte, totalmente lleno de celos y con un leve tono rosado en su rostro, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que jamás en mi vida espere. No entendía como no me enojada a tal punto de querer lastimarlo de verdad. Lo que sentía, y quería, era poseerlo como jamás nadie lo había hecho, lastimarlo hasta el punto de que sea el único que podía curar sus heridas. Quería hacerlo mío a tal punto de que mi nombre quedaría tatuado en su alma, cuerpo y mente.

* * *

><p>Nunca había pensado que mi primera vez con Harry sucedería en el patio trasero de los Weasley, en pleno atardecer y ambos enojados con el otro. ¿Lo estábamos? Yo por mi parte perdí la noción de las cosas al momento en que sentí sus labios con los míos. No sabía que era, pero hacían que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre.<p>

Harry dejo de besarme para descender poco a poco por mi cuello, mordiéndolo un poco, marcándome como suyo. Yo no podía hacer mas que revolver de puro placer, aunque si por mi fuera, hubiera hecho un poco mas que disfrutar, pero Harry me tenia fuertemente presionado con su cuerpo contra el árbol.

Sentí sus dedos en los botones de sus camisas, mientras sonreía, la cual se desvaneció al oír el inconfundible sonido de tela rompiéndose en dos.

- La camisa no- susurre, pero me olvide de todo al sentir sus labios en mis pezones, los cuales fueron torturados con lentitud. Pude liberar un poco mis brazos y ayudarlo a desvestirse, o al menos intentarlo.

- No- me dijo con seriedad, sacando mis manos de sus pantalones.- Aun no.

Yo no tuve el valor de decirle que no. No solo era por el pequeño discurso que hizo sobre la necesidad de aprender a tomar ordenes dadas por el, pero algo muy, muy, muy, muy, pero muy dentro de mi me impedía llevarle la contraria. Era extraño, dada nuestra historia, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no haría mas nada que tomar ordenes el. Claro, si todas llevaban a este inmenso placer.

El seguía su recorrido de besos, bajando por mi pecho, hasta estar al nivel de mis pantalones. Mi respiración iba a millón, y no pude evitar y bajar la mirada, esperando a que sacara mi polla y la devorara. Pero lo que hizo, fue quizás aun más sexy y caliente de lo que pensaba. Sus labios devoraron el no tan pequeño bulto formado en mis pantalones, sin necesidad de bajarlos, mordiendo un poco aquí y allá, dejando un pequeño camino de saliva por donde pasaban. No intente evitarlo, deje que mis caderas se movieran, buscando más de esos labios.

- Harry…- le rogué, pidiendo por mas, porque nos llevara al siguiente nivel.

El moreno cumplió, quitándome el cinturón y bajándome los pantalones y bóxers de un solo tirón, haciendo que mi polla rebotara en contra de mi piel, haciéndome sisear de placer.

Ahora solo necesitaba esa boca de nuevo, con ese contacto aun mas directo que te hace llegar al clímax. Pero lo que siguió, fue algo que jamás espere del Niño Que Vivió. Sin una palabra, me voltio con fuerza, aplastando mi cara contra el árbol. Gemí de dolor y placer. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta un poco de dolor con el sexo.

Harry, aun totalmente vestido, se coloco detrás de mí, posando su pecho en mi espalda, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran lo más que podían mientras depositaba húmedos besos en mis hombros.

Sentí su pierna izquierda entre las mías, separándolas un poco. Sus besos siguieron por mi espalda, combinando uno que otro mordisco, hasta llegar a mis perfectas y redondas nalgas. La vanidad ante todo.

Yo he tenido mis experiencias en cuanto sexo, pero nada jamás me preparo para Harry. No sabia si matar a Charles Weasley o besar la tierra que pisa, porque lo que Harry estaba haciendo, no solo se lo hacia a mi cuerpo, si no a mi mente también.

Sus besos llegaron al punto más sensible en mi cuerpo. Besos húmedos y llenos pasión. Húmedos y seductores. La manera en que lo hacia, era de la misma manera como me había estado besando los últimos días.

- Mierda…- fue lo único que pude articular. Trataba de controlar mis gemidos, no quería llamar la atención. Era estúpido, sabia que estábamos bajo un hechizo, pero aun así, la pena era demasiado.

- Déjate llevar Draco- Harry dijo con su voz ronca y sexy.- déjate llevar, nadie nos molestara.

El levante, y sin duda alguna, desato sus pantalones, dejando libro a su pequeño amigo. Jamás lo había visto, así que cuando lo vi por encima de mi hombro, me lleve la mejor sorpresa del año. ¿Era mi cumpleaños? ¿Navidad? ¿Hanuka? No sabia que era, pero debía darle gracias a Merlín y a los cielos pero este regalo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que vez?- pregunto con una picara sonrisa. Yo solo pude asentir, me había quedado sin palabras.- ¡Milagro! Draco Malfoy se quedo sin palabras- se rio.- si sabia que ver mi polla haría esto, créeme lo habría hecho hace años.

Ambos nos reímos un poco, dejando que la verdad de todo cayera por si sola. Lo que estaba por pasar era algo bastante grande para nosotros. Sabia que para el, y para mi también, esto no era algo que uno hace tan temprano en una relación. Pero se sentía correcto, el momento, el lugar. Todo era perfecto a pesar de lo poco convencional que era.

Todo volvió a su ritmo cuando sentí su mano en una de mis nalgas. Lo mire fijamente por encima de hombro, dándole a entender que estaba listo. El sonrió, conjurando sin decir palabra, un poco de lubricante. Me arquee un poco, esperando ser preparado, pero Harry, siempre sorprendiéndome, simplemente me penetro.

Se empujó lentamente, haciéndome saborear y disfrutar cada segundo que demoraba en entrar, mi cálido cuerpo recibiéndolo, siendo estrechado poco a poco por el mejor pedazo de hombre jamás creado.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó apretando los dientes por el control que necesitaba mantener.

- Oh… sí - conteste, exhalando suavemente, sentía cierta incomodidad, pero no importaba, el que fuera Harry, haciéndome sentir un poco de dolor, bastaba para alejarlo. Me mordió los labios, tomando una bocanada de aire mientras lo sentía jadear sobre mi espalda, su aliento golpeando contra mi piel, enviándome pequeños espasmos de placer por todo cuerpo.

- Mierda… -suspiró el moreno.- necesito… lo siento —murmuró algo apenado e irguiéndose nuevamente, se afianzó con ambas manos en mis caderas, comenzando a empujar con fuerza y rapidez.

- Ah… - levante un poco más las caderas y entonces, el Niño Que Vivió acertó mi pequeña próstata, haciéndome gritar con fuerza.

- ¿Bien?- preguntó apenas, sin detenerse.

Gemí nuevamente buscando entre mis piernas con mis manos, hasta llegar a mi polla erecta, comenzando a masturbarse casi al mismo ritmo veloz que Harry imponía.

- Sí… así- pedí entre gemidos de placer.- no… no te detengas.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante nuevamente, empezó a morder y lamer uno de mis hombros mientras mí interior lo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza

- Merlín, Draco eres tan… ¡Oh por Zeus!- dijo el moreno, al sentir los músculos de mi cuerpo apretarse alrededor de su polla.

- Sí… - dije sin importarme que mi voz sonara ahogada o necesitada mientras Harry se empujaba con tanta fuerza haciendo que mi mejilla se raspara un poco contra el árbol.- justo ahí…

- ¿Estás…?- Harry se detuvo un instante, estaba consiente de que el moreno estaba cada vez más cerca del punto sin retorno.- ¿Cerca?

- Demonios sí…- le dije ahogadamente.- No te atrevas a parar.

Y en ese preciso instantes, Harry soltó una de mis caderas y su mano fue hacia delante, alcanzando la mía, ayudándome a acariciarme mientras se empujaba con fuerza y ya sin ningún ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte…

Sentí como un hormigueo recorría mi cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta la punta de la hebra de pelo mas larga de mi cabello, arqueándome descontroladamente. Gemí mientras los dedos de Harry se entrelazaban con los miso con fuerza, acariciándolos un poco.

- ¡Oh…Mierda! —gritó Harry dando una embestida tan fuerte, que mi cabeza golpeo contra el árbol con fuerza, que de seguro iba dejarme un gran bulto.

- ¡Harry!- grite a la vez que sentía algo cálido en mi interior y se derramaba entre sus dedos y los de Draco. Todo mi cuerpo fue embestido por una fuerte corriente eléctrica, llevando mi éxtasis a un nuevo nivel de placer y satisfacción.

Harry se apoyo en mi con delicadeza, tomándome con fuerza por la cintura para no dejarme caer al suelo, mis piernas se habían vuelto gelatina y parecían querer ceder en cualquier momento. Su mejilla se apoyada sobre mi espalda, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y riendo suavemente, se sentía tan ido y aquello era fantástico.

Harry no se movió, aunque me sentía aplastando me sentía a gusto con el cuerpo cálido del chico envolviéndome, sintiendo mi corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada, acrecentando los espasmos de placer que aún me quedaban del potente orgasmo.

Pasamos un tiempo más en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente y dejando que nuestros corazones y los espasmos de nuestros músculos se calmaran poco a poco.

De la nada, la verdad se vino.

- ¡Eres Zeus!- exclame mucho mas fuerte de lo que pretendía.- ¡Eres el puto dios del rayo! ¿Cómo no lo vi? Si es tan obvio.

- Cálmate ¿quieres?- me dijo el moreno.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme?- le pregunte. No estaba exaltado por el hecho de descubrir que Harry era Zeus, rey soberano sobre todos los dioses, si no por el hecho de que yo era Hera. ¡Una puta mujer! No podía haber otra explicación a nuestra relación tan explosiva.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir? ¡Soy Hera! ¡Una diosa! ¡Una mujer! ¡El Horror!- trate de ocultar mi cara entre mis manos, pero estas estaban atrapadas fuertemente entre las de Harry.- Ni se te ocurra decirle una palabra a Blaise, o te juro por Merlín que hare que tu amigo pelirrojo te de una paliza.

- Tres cosas- empezó a decir Harry.- ¿Qué importa que representes a una diosa? Mejor para mi que seas Hera, nadie podrá reclamarte como suyo.- con eso el moreno me beso en el lugar donde el cuello se uno con mis hombros- segundo, ¿Por qué le diría a Blaise? Y por último ¿Por qué Ron me daría una paliza pedida por ti?

- Ehmmm…- la había cagado, y en grande. Cuando la Comadreja y Blaise se enteraran me iban a matar.- No me mates por lo que voy a decir, pero la comadre…sigo _Ron_ te daría una paliza porque yo le diría a Blaise que le dijera a el que lo hiciera.

- ¿Ah?- pregunto, sin entender ni una palabra. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar su confusión, lo que me hizo sonreír.- ¿Por qué Ron haría algo que Zabini le mande?

- Porquesonnovios- dije con rapidez.

- Repite, con lentitud- dijo el moreno.- ahora.

- Porque son novios- dijo con algo de pena.

No pude ver su rostro, pero si pude oír su cuerpo caer al suelo con fuerza.

- ¿Harry?- dije arrodillándome con incomodidad junto a el, aun tenia los pantalones en mis tobillos.- Que poco hombre eres Potter. No quiero ni imaginar como reaccionaras cuando quiera tener hijos.

Me rei con fuerza, mientras nos vestía con rapidez, para llevarlo hacia la casa de nuevo. Verlo despertar y enfrentar a su mejor amigo y al mío, será la mejor escena en el mundo después de una obra de William Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué haremos Albus?- pregunto la preocupada voz de Lucius.<p>

- No lo se, pero debemos ir por ella- dijo el director.- no sabemos que podría hacer Tom con ella, si es verdad lo que dice y la chica es Morfeo, y si el logra realizar su amenaza de controlarla, estamos en grandes problemas.

Una pequeña reunión se estaba realizando en el despacho del director, solo con Lucius, Minerva, Narcissa, algo extraño que estuviera presente, y yo.

- ¿Pero como la rescataremos?- pregunto Minerva, preocupada.

- ¿Qué piensas Severus?- me pregunto el director.

- Pienso que hay que enviarlos, y probarlos en batalla- opine.- no podemos dejarlos sentados en sus traseros y desperdiciar tiempo preciado en el que podrían entrenar sus poderes para el futuro.

- ¡Pero no sabemos quien es quien!- exclamo Minerva, escandalizada.- Seria catastrófica para todos enviarlos a ciegas.

- Podría serlo, pero también nos ayudaría a descubrir quien es cada uno- razono Lucius, apoyándose en su silla, con calma.

- Yo creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Erick- dijo Narcissa.- el quizás sepa la mejor manera de saber quien es quien.

- Sabes que podría ser peligroso- le recordó Albus.- No podemos arriesgar a nuestras fuerza en estos tiempos, cuando Tom tiene bajo su poder a todo el Ministerio.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando un pequeño ruido nos sorprendió a los 5. Todos miramos hacia una de las ventanas, y vimos a una lechuza común picoteándola. Minerva, que estaba mas cerca, la dejo entrar. El pequeño animal dejo caer la carta frente al director, saliendo de la ventana nuevamente.

- ¿De quien es Albus?- pregunto la vieja gata.

- De la misma persona que me informo del ataque en la boda- explico. Todos compartimos miradas, al saber que el ataque fue contenido gracias a la misteriosa ayuda que recibió el mismo día el director.

- ¿Qué dice?- pregunto con curiosidad Narcissa. Extraño.

- Estimado director, espero que esta pequeña carta lo reciba bien, y en buena compañía- empezó el viejo hombre.- No entrare en muchos detalles, pero debe ir en busca de Morfeo, no puede dejarlo en las garras de Crono. Su fabricante de pociones tiene razón, debe enviar a mis señores. Pero no a todos. Solo envié ha Ares, el podrá contener mientras la ayuda llega- todos estábamos en silencio, mientras el director leía, impresionados con la información.- el hijo de Zeus esta en camino, y trae consigo a los hermanos gemelos. Ellos ayudaran a rescatar a Morfeo del Palacio de Crono en el viejo pueblo donde descansa su padre- Narcissa gimió de la sorpresa. No sabíamos la ubicación de Morfeo, pero esa pequeña información quería decir que estaban en las ruinas de la vieja mansión Riddle.- No pierda el tiempo sabio hombre, mucho esta en juegos, y las tres damas han entrado al juego- el director nos miro a todos con preocupación.- No se preocupe por Heracles, ya le he advertido que debe cambiar su ruta, llegara a tiempo para el rescate. Me despido por ahora.

El despacho cayo en un silencio sombrío, mientras asimilábamos la información que acabamos de oír.

- ¿Esta vez hay alguna firma?- pregunto Minerva en voz baja.

- Lo firma la Sibila de Hogwarts- dijo el director.

Todos nos sorprendimos ante eso. Había más que dioses, titanes y musas despertando tras miles de años de sueño.

- Ahora ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Narcissa, con falsa preocupación. No sabía que era, pero algo en ella era diferente. Ella era una mujer inteligente, pero ahora parecía llena de una oscura sabiduría. Atemorizante incluso.

- Pues ir por Morfeo- dijo Lucius, explicando lo obvio.- fue lo que ella pidió y eso haremos.


	12. Cap 10: El Rescate

****Hola de nuevo! Espero que todos estén bien! Yo por mi parte he estado con un sueño v.v! Esto de las pasantias es mas fastidioso que no provoca contarlo.

Este capitulo es algo corto en comparacion con los que he venido colocando, pero es porque es un capitulo transitorio y sin mucha relevancia. Lo escribi para tratar de no dejar ciertos personajes por fuera y algunas situaciones que serian fastidiosas de explicar a futuro.

Dejen reviews y comentarios en el blog, y porfa, traten de dar ideas para actores/modelos que a ustedes les parece que representan mejor a los personajes de JK afectados por la maldicion de los dioses.

Nos leemos el proximo Domingo! Reviews! LOL

**Alfy-Malfoy **Lee? de donde sacas que Lee es un dios? Pandora no es un dios, si no el nombre de un One Shot complementario a esta historia y el nombre de la Caja que contenia la maldicion. Y vuelve el perro arrepentido xD, cuantas veces tengo que decir que Hermione JAMAS de los jamases sera Hades! Es increible que aun no sepan quien es Hades! Es tan obvio que mi cerebro duele! xD En cuanto a tu suposicion sobre Narcissa, no lo se. Yo cuando escribi los personajes sin "rostro" (Parcas) los fui escribiendo sobre la marcha, y sin definir quien es quien. Quiero que sea elemento sorpresa tanto para ustedes como para mi, ya que es divertido ver con que ideas me asalta mi cerebro xD. Y bueno entonces creo que fue una corazonada mia en cuanto a creer conocerte de los foros, quizas si, pero es muy dificil nombrar los foros de HP en los que he estado. Por si te interesa, pronto re abrire un foro que es propio, pero anda medio muerto. Cuando lo abara te aviso.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, ParkerxGinny, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 2,667

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 10**

- ¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunte, con algo acerca de toda la situación.

- ¿Tiene miedo señor Bauder?- pregunto el profesor Snape.

- No, claro que no- le asegure.- es solo que no quiero que esto falle y termine yo con los huesos rotos y compartiendo una celda con la chica.

- Eso no pasara, se lo aseguro- dijo el viejo director.- tiene mi palabra.

No quería dudar sus palabras, pero el hecho de que confiaran en la palabra de un desconocido, me aterraba. Yo me considero alguien valiente, cuando conozco a que me enfrento y las posibilidades de que podría ir mal. Pero esto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Y si la ayuda no llegaba a tiempo? ¿O si no venían del todo? ¿O si todo era una simple trampa hecha por el mismo Voldemort?

Mis preguntas eran infinitas, pero eran preguntas que jamás haría. Ser virtualmente nuevo en este grupo hacia que mi voz y voto valieran lo mismo que la de un elfo domestico, o menos. Suspire, tratando de soltar toda la tensión de mis hombros.

- Esta bien- contesto.- ¿Cuándo debo partir?

- De inmediato- dijo el profesor Murciélago. A veces dudaba que el hombre conociera la palabra estilo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunte por 3ra vez.<p>

Los gemelos y yo ya llevábamos varias horas caminando, en busca del punto exacto para aparecernos. Ellos habían saltado a la oportunidad de una batalla en cuanto la carta llego. Yo por mi parte, no estaba tan seguro. No por el hecho de ir a rescatar a uno de los nuestros, si no más bien por el hecho de la fuente de donde la información provenía. ¿Era seguro? ¿Podíamos confiar en alguien totalmente desconocido? ¿O todo era una trampa para capturar a más de nosotros?

Sabía que cada vez sonaba aun más paranoico, pero era inevitable. Quería llegar a Hogwarts cuanto antes, pero esto nos desviaba demasiado del camino.

- Tranquilízate un poco Krum- dijo Lucas.

- Si Viktor, cálmate- le siguió Julian.- confía en nosotros.

- Confió en ustedes- les asegure.- en quien no confió es en su informante.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

- ¿Sabes lo que es una Sibila?- pregunto Julian.

- Si- conteste.

- Pues esa es nuestro informante- dijo Lucas.- una Sibila. Y para más, la Sibila de Hogwarts.

Era algo tan increíble de confesar, que no dude por un segundo de ellos. Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, empezando por el hecho de que teníamos una aliada extremadamente poderosa de nuestro lado.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque hacemos las cosas que ella sugiere sin pensarlo dos veces?- me pregunto Julian.

Yo solo asentí, era lo único que podía hacer, ya que mi mente estaba trabajando en sobre tiempo. Si había una Sibila en Hogwarts, lo más probable Dumbledore sabría quien es.

- Llegamos- anuncio Lucas. Habíamos llegado a un gran campo, sin un árbol a la vista.

- ¿Estas seguro este es el punto?- le pregunto.

- Claro que lo estoy- me aseguro.- están son las coordenadas exactas que ella nos dio.

- Perdemos tiempo, y Ares podría ya estar en problemas- dijo Julian.

Los tres nos colocamos uno al lado del otro, y pensando en el pequeño pueblo de Little Hangleton, desaparecimos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Parker!- alguien grito mi nombre.- ¡Espera!<p>

Voltee y capte a Neville, corriendo con rapidez por el pasillo. Estaba por partir a la misión de rescate.

- ¿Qué pasa, Neville?- le pregunto, cuando el chico se detuvo delante de mi, patinando.

- Nada- dijo entre cortadamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento.- solo necesitaba alcanzarte.

- Neville, tengo que ir a realizar algo para el director, no puedo perder el tiempo- le dije con seriedad.

- Lo se- dijo el chico.- por eso necesitaba alcanzarte. Voy contigo.

- Ni lo pienses- le dije impresionado.- esto es algo que me confiaron a mi no a ti. Y es muy peligroso.

- Lo se, y por esa razón, entre otras, iré contigo- dijo con seriedad. Al ver su rostro, me di cuenta que no habría forma de evitarlo.- y no hay nada que puedas decir que me convenza de lo contrario.

- Esta bien- dije, rindiéndome.- pero antes, ¿Cómo te enteraste de la misión?

- Simple- dijo con una sonrisa.- Harry.

- ¿Harry?- pregunte sin entender.

- El esta cansado, al igual que el resto, de estar esperando porque nos digan las cosas- dijo el Gryffindor.- por eso, con la ayuda de los gemelos, plantaron unos aparaticos muggles para poder escuchar cualquier conversación que tenga el director en su despacho, sin que el lo note.

- ¿Plantaron micrófonos en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore?- pregunte sin creérmela.- Impresionante. Pero ¿Están seguros que el viejo no se dará cuenta?

- Claro que no lo hará, usaron magia de dioses, y esa es magia que el no conoce- el chico se rio un poco.- En fin, estamos retrasados ¿no crees?

- Cierto- dijo acordándome que teníamos cierto tiempo para llegar al punto de encuentro.- Vamos.

Caminamos por los desolados y oscuros pasillos del colegio en silencio, hasta llegar a los jardines, los cuales cruzamos con bastante rapidez hasta la entrada del colegio. Yo durante el pequeño trayecto, me pregunto, como era que nuestra informante no vio esto. Como era posible que una vidente con tal poder no haya predicho que Neville me acompañaría. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y si lo había visto? Y si era así, ella había dejado información fuera del alcance del director. ¿Por qué? Eso quizás nunca lo sabría.

- ¿Parker?- me llamo Neville con un leve susurro, sacando de mis pensamientos.- Es hora.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el punto de aparición.

- Es hora- repetí, tomándolo por su muñeca por sorpresa, despareciendo del lugar.

Solo rezaba que mi acompañante extra no arruinara la misión.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estas seguro de esto?- le pregunto a Harry, mientras sobrevolábamos el colegio por ultima vez.<p>

- Confia en mi Draco, es lo correcto- me aseguro.

No es que no confiara en el, no confiaba en Longbottom. El chico había sufrido significantes cambios, pero aun así, no dejaba de darme la sensación de torpeza por la que siempre ha sido conocido.

- Debimos enviar a Finnigan- dije por lo baje.- O a Thomas.

- Ya deja de quejarte como mujer en celo Draco- se quejo el moreno.- me das dolor de cabeza.

- Yo te enseñare lo que es un dolor de cabeza- le amenace, golpeándole la espalda.

- ¡Ouch!- se quejo el chico que vivió.- ¡Mierda Draco! ¡Mide un poco tu fuerza!

- Entonces cuida con que y quien me comparas- le recordé.

- Contigo no se puede bromear- el chico tomo con fuerza el palo de su escoba, lanzándonos a gran velocidad hacia la noche.

* * *

><p>- ¿Este es el lugar?- pregunte, impresionado.<p>

- Si- contesto Parker.- y ahora haz silencio, que debemos de ver como entrar y rescatar a la chica.

- ¿Sabes exactamente donde esta?- pregunte, mirando hacia los lados del desolado camino que pasaba frente a la mansión.

- Si- contesto.- esta en una de las celdas subterráneas.

- ¿Qué tan profundas están las celdas?- no quería arruinar nada de este, plan por eso era preciso que supiera cada detalle que Parker sabia.

- Si la información no es errónea- empezó.- esta en el segundo piso de celdas, a un mínimo de 6 metros. Probablemente más hacia el Noreste de la mansión.

- Bien- dije, levantándome y caminando hacia la mansión.

- ¡Neville!- susurre Parker con fuerza.- ¿Qué haces?

No le conteste, solo seguí caminando hasta el centro del camino, siempre mirando hacia la mansión.

Nadie lo sabía, ya que yo no me sentía seguro de contárselo a nadie, pero hace unos días había descubierto que dios era, mientras trabajaba en los jardines de la madriguera.

Al principio fue incomodo saber que era Deméter, una diosa, una mujer. Fue como un golpe a mi frágil autoestima. ¿Una mujer? Imposible. Pero pronto, caí en cuenta de que era perfecta, hasta obvio. Siempre la herbología había sido lo mío, y Deméter era la madre de la naturaleza. Todo encajaba tan perfectamente, que cuando Susan me pregunto porque sonreía de tal manera, solo pude sonreír aun más.

El darme cuenta de que tan potente eran mis poderes, hizo que me ofreciera cuando Harry pidió para que alguien acompañara a Parker a su misión "secreta". Muchos se impresionaron y otros dijeron que seria suicida mandarme, pero Harry no le hizo caso a nadie, solo me miro fijamente, como midiéndome. Por minutos que parecían horas pensé que el chico diría que no, pero a la final un si salió de sus labios.

Por eso hacia lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esa valentía Gryffindor empezó a surgir desde el momento que aparecimos frente a la mansión, y solo crecía y crecía, empujándome aun mas a probarme a mi mismo que yo era tan buen mago, hasta mejor, que el resto. Ese reto me empujaba a tirar la razón y miedo por la borda, e ir contra todo instinto que siempre he tenido en mi vida.

Cuando estuve en la posición precisa que necesitaba, abrí mis manos a la nada. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante.

- ¡Neville!- volví a oír la voz de Parker, llamándome.- ¡Regresa! ¡Deja tus actos suicidas!

¿Suicida? ¿Esa era lo que pensaba? ¿Esa era la percepción que todos tenían de mí al hacer algo valiente? ¿Qué estaba al borde del suicidio? Era triste pensar eso, pero no me permitirá hacerlo.

Debía concentrarme. Cada célula de mi cuerpo fue llenándose de una energía familiar para mí. Una energía llena de vida, de fuerza, que clamaba por ser dejaba en libertad, por ser dejaba libre y ser salvaje como siempre había querido. La Madre Naturaleza. Deje que llenara todo mi ser, mientras la voz de Parker, fue cayendo en la distancia, al igual que los sonidos de hechizos y voces de mortifagos que se unieron después.

Debía preocuparme por el hecho de que Parker estaba solo, sin apoyo, pero mi cuerpo se había apagado al mundo entero.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda!- seguía repitiendo como un mantra, mientras luchaba contra los mortifagos que habían salido de la mansión de Voldemort.- cuando te vuelva a ver Neville, las pagaras.<p>

Eran demasiados, pero debía resistir, y proteger a Neville a cualquier costo. Esperaba que cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo el idiota funcionara a la larga, porque si no, le patearía su puto culo por el resto de la eternidad.

- ¡Oh no! Ni lo pienses maldito- le grite a uno, que intento lanzarle una Cruciatus a Neville.

No supe que tan rápido pasaron las cosas, pero me había lanzado contra el mortifago, rodeando su cuello con mis manos. El hombre empezó a gritar al instante que nuestras pieles habían hecho contacto. Y como no hacerlo, si mis manos se habían encendido en llamas, quemando cara molécula alrededor de su cuello. La impresión no se hizo esperar, pero no solo por el hecho de estar viendo por primera vez de lo que era capaz desde los cambios que había sufrido, si no la sensación de poder, alegría y pura excitación ante los gritos de dolor del hombre. Era impresionante. Quería mas, quería mucho mas de eso, de esa lujuria empedernida de ver el sufrimiento ajeno, el dolor de las heridas y el olor a muerte. No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero no seria tan estúpido para detenerlo.

El mortifago murió con rapidez, su cabeza cayendo decapitada al suelo, llenando el aire a carne quemada. Me levante con lentitud, mirando a mi siguiente victima.

El mortifago tembló ante mi mirada y sonrisa, ambas llenas de locura. La palma de mi mano había invocado una pequeña flama, preparada para ser lanzada. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido, ya que el mortifago cayó al suelo de un golpe. Voltee a ver quien me había quitado mi nueva presa, dispuesto a matarlos, pero tuve que reprimir esos deseos, ya que la caballería había llegado.

* * *

><p>- Gracias a dios llegamos a tiempo- dije, al mirar al chico delante de nosotros, dispuesto a matar a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en el camino.<p>

- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto.

- La ayuda que de seguro la Sibila prometió- le conteste disparando otra flecha hacia uno de los mortifagos que luchaba contra mi hermano y Viktor.- me llamo Julian por cierto.

- Parker- contesto, mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia uno de los enmascarados que quería atacar al chico en trance.

- ¿Quién es ese?- le pregunte.- ¿Y que esta haciendo?

- Neville- contesto.- No lo se. Esta así desde que llegamos, y por su culpa, los mortifagos fueron alertados.

Estaba por contestarle, cuando un temblor sacudió la tierra entera. Parker y yo miramos justo a donde se estaba originando todo. El chico Neville había despertado de su trance, y sus manos estaban conectadas al suelo, lanzando onda tras onda, las cuales impactaban en la mansión, la cual temblaba sobre sus cimientos como la hoja de un árbol en pleno tormenta.

Los 4 quedamos impresionados al ver tal espectáculo, pero quedamos aun más, cuando inmensas raíces empezaron a surgir de las grietas que el terremoto había causado, tomando a cada mortifago, y hundiéndolos hacia las profundidades de la tierra.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamo Parker, de pura impresión.- Y yo pensé que estaba loco.

- ¡No pierdan el tiempo!- grito la voz del chico, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.- vayan y búsquenla.

Parker y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo, saliendo disparados en busca de la chica.

- ¡Por aquí!- guio el chico lleno de tatuajes, dirigiéndose a unas escaleras que bajaban a los sótanos.

Los temblores seguían, las paredes se resquebrajaban y mas raíces salían de la nada, mientras nosotros corríamos a la velocidad del rayo, buscando la celda correcta.

- ¡Aquí!- exclame al encontrarla.

La chica era hermosa, y era de esperarse. Su cabello era tan negro como la noche y de una tez tan blanca como el mármol. Dormía apaciblemente, a pesar de todo el desastre que ocurría alrededor.

- ¿Se habrá auto hechizado?- pregunte, mientras Parker la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- Lo más probable- contesto, mientras corríamos por el laberinto de pasillos, en busca de las escaleras.- Es Morfeo ¿no?

* * *

><p>- Señor…yo…- empezó al patético hombre, pero no pudo terminar, ya que una luz verde lo hizo caer al suelo, muerto.<p>

- Patético- dijo en poca voz. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera visto esto venir? ¿Cómo fue que el vejete y sus niños acabaron con mi cuartel? Algo no encajaba en todo esto, y lo sabia.

- ¡Bellatrix!- grite a la nada del salón de la mansión Parkinson.

La mujer entro temblando de pies a cabezas.

- ¿Lord?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Sabía que su temor era fundado por su castigo. Ella estaba loca, pero lo que la hice pasar, la dejo psicótica. Podía recordar cada grito, cada plegaria, y cada ayuda que pedía la mujer mientras la hacia mía, de la manera en que mas me gustaba. Su sufrimiento había sido mi placer, y su agonía mi éxtasis.

- Envía una lechuza, cual sea, a nuestra Aurora- le comande.- necesito saber que paso y porque no me informo.

- Pero señor- empezó a decir.- ella dijo que se comunicaría.

- ¿Te he pedido opinión?- le pregunte, levantándome de mi asiento.- ¿te he pedido que dijeras lo que piensas?

La mujer negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

- Recuerda tu posición Bella- le dije, haciéndola estremecerse ante los recuerdos de su castigo.- no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo- asintió con lentitud.- Ahora haz lo que te pedí.

Ella salió con rapidez de la sala. Era bastante gracioso verla comportarse como el pequeño Peter.

- ¡Yaxley!- brame.

- ¿Mi Lord?- pregunto el hombre, apareciendo por una de las puertas laterales.

- Es hora de poner en marcha el plan- le dije.- de inmediato.

Era hora de recordarle al mundo mágico quien era su amo y señor.


	13. Cap 11: La Estación

****Hola mis queridos lectores! Como les va? Yo ando hay normalin xD

Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, y den gracias que no les coloque un Interludio, porque estuve asi (...) de cerca de hacerlo. Pero bueno, me decidi por montar esto en vez del Interludio 2.

En este capitulo al fin les digo quien es Hades, porque de verdad no puedo creer que no sepan quien es el! Con este capitulo solo me faltarian 10 de los 23 dioses que estoy usando.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen mas reviews, porque ultimamente recivo muy pocos v.v! No entienden que los reviews son el combustible de un escritor? v.v LOL

Dejen comentarios tambien en mi blog!

**sailor mercuri o neptune **¿Que clase de dudas? Me gustaria leer sobre ellas =D

**Rosa **No puedo creer que pensaran que Ron es Hades xD. Jamas! Y Gracias por tus 20 puntos! Espero que la proxima escena XXX se gane otros 20 mas!

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, ParkerxGinny, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 3,420

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 11**

- Es hora- dije con un pequeño siseo, mientras acariciaba a mí querida Nagini.

- ¿Esta seguro mi señor?- pregunto Yaxley estúpidamente. Lo mire con intensidad dándole a entender que su pregunta fue innecesaria.- Lo siento. ¡Mortifagos! ¡Prepárense para el ataque!

Todos mis fieles súbditos se formaron en pequeños grupos de 5, preparados para lanzar el ataque en masa que tenia en mente. Era hora de recordarle al mundo mágico quien los gobernaba. Era hora de darles a entender de una vez por todas que yo no iría a ningún lado, y era mejor que cayeran a mis pies de buena manera o todos morirían de la forma más cruel que se me ocurriera.

Levante la vista al cielo, y vi los primeros rayos del amanecer. Una brisa ligera recorrió la montaña en la que estábamos. Mire a Yaxley, a los hermanos Lestrange y a Bella. Asentí un poco, dándoles a entender que ya era hora.

Los sonidos de aparición no se hicieron esperar, grupo por grupo partiendo a su destino.

- Espero que estés listo Dumbledore- fue lo ultimo que dije a la nada antes de aparecerme en las desiertas calles de Londres.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya sabias quien eras Neville?- le pregunto, impresionado con la historia de rescate que nos había contado junto con Parker, el cual no paraba de alabar a la actuación de Neville.<p>

- No lo se- contesto con honestidad.- no me pareció algo que debía contar al momento de descubrirlo.

- Bueno- dijo Draco, entrando en la conversación.- ya somos 8 de nosotros que saben quien son.

- Yo tengo ciertas sospechas de quien pueda ser- interrumpió Susan, la cual había estado callada durante todo el relato.

- ¿Enserio?- le pregunte.

- Si- contesto.

- Y según tú quien eres- le pregunto Hermione algo altanera.

- Atenea- contesto la chica con simpleza.

- ¡NUNCA!- chillo Hermione.- ¡Primero muerta!

- Hermione cálmate, no es para tanto- dijo Ron, tratando de calmar a la chica.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿QUE ME CALME?- le pregunto Hermione, casi a gritos.- ¡NUNCA! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? YO debo ser Atenea, no hay nadie en todo el colegio con un mayor conocimiento que el mio- Ron se encogió poco a poco en su asiento, al verse en el centro de su furia.- Esta estúpida no me llega a los pies. Jamás lo hará. Y que se crea Atenea confirma cuan estúpida es.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Estúpida?- dijo Susan, levantándose amenazadoramente del sillón en donde estaba sentada.- Dos cositas, _querida_- dijo con un tono de voz que nos hizo a todos encogernos en los asientos, y retroceder hacia las paredes.- Que te hayas auto proclamado la bruja mas inteligente del colegio en 100 años, no te da el derecho de llamarme estúpida.- iba acercándose a Hermione con cada palabra que decía.- y dos, tu tendrás un conocimiento basto, pero es tan lineal, que eres mediocre. Tu no eres mas que una muggle superdotada, porque si de verdad fueras inteligente, la sexualidad de tus amigos de supiera a mierda.

Como coño Susan había descubierto el secreto de Blaise y Ron, era algo que confirmaba que en verdad era Atenea. Nadie lo sabía a excepción de Draco y yo, y aun así, ellos aun pensaban que Draco era el único.

Sentí una mano apretar mi hombro con fuerza, y al levantar la vista, vi a Draco con una mirada asesina. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de que entendiera que yo no había dicho nada.

- ¿Me estas llamando mediocre?- la voz de Hermione me trajo de vuelta a la batalla de fieras que se llevaba en frente de mi.

- Al menos captas insultos- le dijo Susan, cruzándose de brazos, dándole una sonrisa algo malévola.

- Tu maldita desgra….- empezó Hermione.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamo Ron, tratando de evitar que insultara a Susan. El pelirrojo se levanto, y la tomo por el brazo, pero ella se soltó con brusquedad.

- ¡No me toques!- dijo Hermione, alejándose de un asombrado Ron.- Jamás vuelvas a tocarme.

- ¿Qué mier…?- empezó a preguntar Ron, pero Susan se le adelanto.

- Veo que no eres tan _idiota_ como pensé, si fuiste capaz de descubrir eso- dijo con superioridad la chica. La cara de Ron era un poema de emociones, mientras la de Blaise era de pura sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo…?- empezó a decir el moreno, pero un estruendo seguido por un grito de dolor lo interrumpió.

- ¡Susan!- exclamaron las preocupadas voces de Neville, Parker y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- Maldita- dijo por la bajo Susan, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca.- ¡Mierda!- exclamo de dolor al levantarse. Neville fue a su encuentro pero una sola mirada de la chica lo detuvo. ¿Había algo entre ellos?- Es mi turno. ¡Bombarda!

Hermione fue rápida, levantando un escudo que la protegió del hechizo de Susan, pero Susan fue aun más rápida al lanzar otro enseguida, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de mantener el escudo. Golpeo la pared con un sonido seco.

Hermione contrataco con rapidez, pero Susan lo esquivo. Un gruñido de frustración salió de la Gryffindor, al verse ante una contrincante de temer. La chica volvió ha atacar, lanzando varias maldiciones seguidas. Susan esquivo cada un de ellas con impresionante agilidad. Hermione siguió atacando, mientras que de su mano izquierda empezaba a emanar una luz blanca, la cual lanzo hacia la Ravenclaw, segándola. Sonrió victoriosa, mientras lanzaba otra maldición, la cual le dio de lleno a Susan.

Una lanza de plata cruzo el salón, clavándose en la pared encima de del hombro izquierdo de Hermione. Todos quedaron boquiabiertas, y en el caso de Hermione, con los ojos tan abiertos como galeones.

- Maldita rata traicionera de alcantarilla- dijo Susan, haciendo desaparecer la luz en que Hermione la había envuelto.- ¿Ahora te queda claro quien soy?

Mas de uno pensó, yo entre esos, que Hermione aceptaría la derrota, al ver que Susan había invocado la lanza perteneciente ha Atenea, pero la chica lanzo un grito al cielo, tan potente y lleno de furia que el grito de un Banshee quedaba con un simple susurro. Se lanzo contra Susan, cerrando sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica. Susan no se quedo atrás, cerrando los de ella alrededor del cuello de Hermione.

Ninguno sabia que hacer, ha ambas les estaba cambiando el color del rostro con una rapidez alarmante.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo una voz. Ron, Blaise, Draco, Neville, Parker y yo, nos sobresaltamos del susto. El profesor Snape, parado en el marco de la puerta, miraba a Susan y Hermione, luego a nosotros, sin saber a quien gritar primero.- ¡Hagan algo grupo de bestias!- nos ordeno.- ¿No ven que se están asfixiando la una a la otra?

Neville, Parker, Ron y Draco, salieron disparados hacia las chicas. Parker y Ron sostenían a una agitada Hermione, mientras Neville y Draco sostenían a una igual de agitada Susan.

- ¿Me pueden explicar que mierda pasa con sus cabezas?- les pregunto Snape ha ambas.- ¿Acaso no son las brujas mas inteligentes de su generación? Me esperaba esto de Potter y Draco…

- ¡Hey!- exclamamos ambos, totalmente insultados.

- …Pero no de ustedes- ambas miraron al suelo, totalmente apenadas.- Espero que de ahora en adelante se comporten, porque juro por Merlín que si las vuelvo a cachar matándose la una a la otra, no se graduaran mientras yo viva.

Las caras de terror de Susan y Hermione era confirmación necesaria para el profesor, de que su mensaje había sido captado y entendido.

- Ahora prepárense, tenemos problemas y grandes- dijo, girándose para bajar a la cocina de nuevo.

- ¿Problemas?- pregunte.- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- La clase que causa el Señor Oscuro, Potter- contesto Snape, arrastrando las palabras.- Esta atacando varias partes de Londres, y no hay suficiente miembros de la Orden para ayudar en todos los puntos. ¡Así que apresúrense que no tenemos tiempo!

Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra. Un segundo paso, cuando ya todos nos agolpábamos en la puerta, empujándonos para salir.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ginny!- alguien exclamo mi nombre en alegría.<p>

- ¿Colin?- pregunte al girarme y ver al chico, totalmente irreconocible.- Por Merlín…

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el chico sin perder la sonrisa.- ¿tengo algo en la cara?

- Estas…estas….- no podía formular palabra, estaba totalmente impresionada.- ¿Qué te…?

- _¡Oh mon dieu!_- Gabrielle exclamo a mis espaldas, interrumpiéndome.- ¡Ginny! ¿El es uno…?

- Si- la corte en seco.- eso creo.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto el chico, sin entender nada.

Una explosión estallo justo cuando iba a contestarle, haciéndonos caer al suelo. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Levante la mirada, con algo de dolor en lo bajo de mi espalda. Mortifagos, putos mortifagos.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamé. Mire a mis lados, y no vi ni a Colin ni a Gabrielle.- ¿Gabrielle?- grite su nombre con algo de pánico en mi voz.

Otra explosión sonó a cierta distancia, y al mirar que había pasado, vi a Colin batiéndose a varita limpia con 3 mortifagos.

- Esta loco- susurre levantándome para ir a ayudarlo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?- dijo una voz, mientras una mano me tomaba con fuerza mi muñeca. Entre pánico al ver a uno de los hermanos Lestrange. Si Bellatrix estaba loca, ellos eran psicópatas.

- ¿Yo?- pregunte con estupidez.- yo voy a ayudar a mi amigo.

- ¿Con que es eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa diabólica.- No lo creo.

- No seas malo ¿Rabastan, cierto?- dije, tratando de ser seductora.- déjame ir y así poder ayudar a mi amigo. No seas malo.

Los ojos del hombre se desenfocaron, y su diabólica sonrisa se convirtió en la de un bobo con retraso mental.

- Lo que desees- dijo, soltando mi muñeca.

- Eres tan lindo- le dije con una voz melosa.- ahora ve y acaba con unos cuantos mortifagos por mi ¿si?

El hombre asintió con felicidad, girándose y atacando al primer mortifago que tuve en frente, matándolo con un simple hechizo. Sonreí. Definitivamente sabía que era Afrodita. "Oh, esto será tan genial" me dije a mi misma. Un grito penetrante me saco de cabeza. Lo que vi casi me congelo la sangre.

- ¡Gabrielle!- grite a todo pulmón. Un mortifago la tenia elevada del suelo, agarrándola por su dorada melena de cabello, haciéndola gritar y gemir de dolor, mientras su varita estaba clavada en su cuello.

Me detuve en seco al ver una sombra correr hacia el mortifago y lanzarse en contra de el, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza con bastante fuerza. El mortifago soltó un grito de pánico, soltando a Gabrielle para llevarse ambas manos hacia aquellas que no lo soltaban, que se habían adherido a el como tentáculos de pulpo.

- ¡Ginny!- grito Gabrielle en auxilio, estaba herida. Corrí hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Te duele esto?- le pregunte, tocando su tobillo.

- Mas de lo que cgees- contesto con su distintivo acento y una mueca de dolor. Un golpe seco nos hizo voltear de nuevo hacia el mortifago, que había caído al suelo, temblando y con las pupilas en blanco.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Gabrielle. Al ver con quien hablaba, quise de gritar de pura frustración. Dennis Creevey también era parte de nuestro selecto grupo. ¿Cómo diablos nadie se había dado cuenta?

- Nada en especial, solo jugué con su mente- contesto, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Tanto Gabrielle como yo temblamos de puro miedo ante esa sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes quienes son tu y tu hermano?- pregunte.

- Eso fue algo obvio para nosotros- dijo Colin apareciendo detrás de nosotras. La mayoría de los mortifagos habían sido contenidos por los padres y alumnos de años superiores, y un enamorado Rabastan.- Somos Deimos y Fobos, dioses del miedo y el terror.

- ¿Son dioses hegmanos?- pregunto Gabrielle, impresionada, sin dejar de mirar a Dennis. Lo que me faltaba, tener que cuidar a la francesa de un dios.

- Claro que si- le contesto el Creevey menor con una sonrisa. Si, definitivamente debía cuidar a Gabrielle.

Un rugido nos espanto de la nada, haciéndonos brincar de sorpresa. Un inmenso oso, hecho de lava, había aparecido en medio de la estación. Los gritos volvieron en toda su potencia, mientras algunos padres intentaban detener al oso de que siguiera.

Colin corrió hacia ellos, para ayudarlos.

- ¡Colin no seas loco!- le grite. Solo había alguien quien podría contra algo hecho de lava, pero esa persona llegaría en una semana con el resto al colegio.

- Obliguen a todos ha entrar al tren- grito el chico, mientras lanzaba hechizos contra el oso gigante.

- Vamos Ginny- me dijo Dennis. Yo asentí, aun preocupada.

Y eso hicimos. Mientras los que podían, trataban de detener al oso de lava, Dennis, Gabrielle y yo logramos montar a todos en el tren.

- ¡Colin!- grito Dennis con preocupación. El chico había sido alcanzado por una de las garras del oso, penetrando su piel, y quemándola a su vez.

Justo entonces, la barrera que protegía el andén del mundo muggle, estallo. Ron, Parker y Blaise entran por el inmenso hoyo que había ahora en la pared. Mi mirada y la de mi hermano se cruzaron por segundos, y de un simple mensaje, supe que debía hacer.

- Dennis ayúdame- ambos salimos de uno de los vagones, hacia donde Colin se encontraba tirado, gimiendo de dolor. Ron y Parker se dedicaron ha atacar al inmenso de lava con todo lo que tenían.- vamos, hay que llevarlo al tren.

Dennis y yo llevamos con cuidado a Colin hacia el tren. Blaise estaba lejos de todo, con sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose.

- ¿Qué hace?- pregunto, mientras entrabamos al anden.

- ¿No sabes quien es?- Dennis me pregunto, mientras ambos mirábamos por la ventana del anden. Yo negué con la cabeza. Las puertas del tren se cerraron de golpe mientras se ponía en marcha.- ¿No sientes esa fuerza oscura? ¿Ese poder negro que emana de el? ¿El olor a muerte?

- ¿De que hablas?- le pregunte sin entender.

- Ginny Blaise es el maestro de los muertos, el rey del inframundo- empezó el chico.- El es Hades.

Justo entonces, la tierra se sacudió con ferocidad. Ambos miramos por última vez por la ventana. La tierra se había partido en dos, y de ella surgió una criatura inmensa y oscura, de unos ojos rojos tan brillantes como los rubíes. Parker y Ron seguían atacando al oso, siendo la combinación perfecta. Agua y fuego juntos en uno solo. La bestia Blaise embistió sin perder el tiempo, abriendo sus fauces al máximo, tragándose al oso de lava.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron?- pregunto Harry una vez mas.<p>

- ¿Mortifagos? Casi todos- contesto Blaise. Yo estaba demasiado agotado para hacerlo.- solo Rabastan y dos mas sobrevivieron a los Creevey y al resto de los padres que lucharon.

- ¿Rabastan?- interrumpió el hurón, sin creérselo.

- Si- contesto mi novio.- al parecer alguien le lanzo un encantamiento para utilizarlo a placer.

- ¿Imperius?- pregunto Susan.

- No, no era un Imperius, fue algo peor- dijo.- un encantamiento de amor, hasta donde pude notar.

- ¡No seas idiota Zabini!- le reprocho Hermione.- esos encantamientos no existen.

- No, no existen- intervino Susan, mirándola con deseos de matarla.- A menos que un dios lo haya lanzado.

- ¿Crees que…?- intente preguntar, hablando por primera vez.

- Apostaría todo ha ello- dijo la chica.- Ginny es Afrodita.

La sala se sumió en silencio asimilando el hecho que la hermana menor de los Weasley pudiera usar sus nuevos poderes para manipular a las personas.

- Al menos ya sabemos porque es tan hermosa- dijo Parker, con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada.

- Cuidado con lo que dices Bauer, es mi hermana de la que hablas- le amenace.

- Cálmate un poco Ron- dijo Harry- pero volviendo al tema. ¿Cuántas civiles murieron?

- 10- contesto Parker. La vuelta al tema me recordó porque no había intervenido.

- ¿Saben quienes son?- pregunto Hermione en voz baja.

- 2 eran padres de unos hermanos que van a Ravenclaw- contesto Zabini.- los otros tres fueron alumnos. Un Gryffindor y dos Hufflepuff.

- ¿Quién fue el Gryffindor?- pregunto Harry, sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

- Lavender Brown- contesto Blaise con simpleza.

Un grito ahogado escapo de los labios de Hermione. La chica se levanto con rapidez, saliendo del salón con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentí la mirada de Harry clavada en mi rostro. Hice lo que pude para evitarla.

- Lo siento mucho Ron- dijo el chico que vivió.- Se que fue tu novia por un tiempo.

- Ni me lo recuerdes- era verdad que habíamos sido novios, pero solo lo hice para darle celos a Blaise, que por esos tiempos no dejaba de hablar de lo preocupado que estaba por Draco. Esa fue nuestra primera pelea hecha y derecha.

- A mi tampoco- dijo Blaise, colocando una de sus manos en mi rodilla.- será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.

- Si- concordó Draco.- vamos a dormir. Ha sido un día agotador.

Susan, Draco y Harry, salieron de la habitación, dejándonos a Blaise, Parker y a mi solos.

- ¿No crees que debimos haberles dicho que eres Hades?- pregunto Parker.

- No, no es el momento- contesto Blaise.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte.

- No lo se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- solo se que no es el momento.

No hizo falta que explicara mas. Simplemente salimos del salón, cada uno a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>- ¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco?- me pregunto Daphne.- Al fin y al cabo estamos en su bando.<p>

- Obligadas querida, por elección propia- le dije.- Y no, no creo que me pase. Esa estúpida de Brown obtuvo lo que se merecía. Lastima que no haya sido Potter.

- Por favor Pansy, ya olvídate de Potter- dijo Theo, interrumpiendo por primera vez en mucho rato.- Me tienes verde con tus celos hacia el. No es su culpa que Draco no te quiera de esa manera.

- ¡Cállate Nott!- le escupí con odio.- Draco me ama, solo que Potter lo hechizo con quien sabe que. El volverá a mi, lo veras. Estoy destinada a ser la siguiente Lady Malfoy.

- Vámonos de aquí Theo, no soporto a perras que no entienden la realidad- dijo Adrian con malicia.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!- le grite.- ¡Discúlpate! ¡AHORA!

- Jamás- dije dándome la cara.- Yo digo lo que siento, Parkinson, y si no puedes aguantar la verdad, entonces será mejor que te alejes y vayas a ladrarle a otros con tus delirios.

- Eres un maldito rastrero- le dije con furia.- Se supone que nosotros, las serpientes, nos apoyamos los unos a los otros. Pero de la nada me dejaran sola, y me traicionar por Potter.

- Nadie te traiciona Pansy- dijo Daphne, intentando calmar las cosas.- lo que queremos es que veas la razón. Ninguno de nosotros esta aquí obligado. Yo estoy aquí porque no quiero recibir la marca, y menos aun que soy lo que soy. El Señor Oscuro nos usaría hasta la muerte solo por obtener lo quiere.

- ¿Tu también me vas a traicionar?- le pregunto con incredulidad.- Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, pero ahora vea que eres solo una maldita oportunista.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultarla!- me grito Theo, colocándose entre nosotras.- Ella tiene razón. No se que bicho te ha picado, pero has perdido la razón por completo.

- Vámonos mejor- dijo Adrian, mirándome con asco.- No soporto su presencia.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, sin mirar atrás, dejándome totalmente sola.

- Si váyanse, ¿Quién los necesita?- le grite a la puerta.- ¡Yo no!

El silencio se fue haciendo más grande con los minutos que pasaban, y la realidad me cayo de golpe. Estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, despreciada por mis amigos, el hombre que amo y el resto de los habitantes de esta casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la tomaban conmigo? Ellos que se supone me apoyarían hasta el final de mis días.

Me las pagarían los muy malditos, se arrepentirían por haberme dejado sola. Y Draco también, por elegir a Potter sobre mi. ¡Oh! Y Potter también. El pagaría primero que todos. Nadie me quita lo que es mío sin pagar las consecuencias.

- Me las pagaran- dije, yendo hacia el escritorio de mi habitación.- Uno a uno, me las pagaran.

Tome un pergamino y una pluma y me dispuse a escribir una carta, una carta que esperaba me ayudaría con mi venganza.


	14. Interlude 2: Erato

HsDP FF . net y MICO-mandante!

LO SIENTO, por literalmente postear un lunes! Les cuente que cuando estaba revisando este interludio, listo para colocarlo, se me fue la luz (1:30pm) y viene a regresar casi a las 5 de la tarde! -.-! UGH! no puedo esperar al 7 de Octubre para votar contra el chimpance que tenemos por presidente en Venezuela -.-! Luego que regresa y voy a colocarlo, que sucede? A FF . net le da por upgrade el site y no me queria dejar ni subir el documento ni manejar mis historias, y no fue hasta ahorita, que me dejo hacerlo!

En fin, que semanita me he gastado yo! Yo de verdad no aguanto para el final de mis pasantias (en un mes). No soporto lo lejos que es de mi casa, y aun menos, lo desbaratada que esta esa empresa! Como hay gente que trabaja asi?

Anyway! De lo que estan por leer, ya saben que esperar! Mis Parcas y Bill y Fleur =D! Espero que lo disfruten, miren que ando sangriento ultimamente. Ya este es el segundo Interludio de los 8 que dije que escribiria.

Dejen mas Reviews! Alguno de mis lectores favoritos han dejado o de leerme o de tener tiempo para dejarme review! (Te veo a ti proserpinah) Y dejen comments en el blog!

**Rosa** Te deje mi direccion de mail, espero que me agregues! Y esa es la idea con cada dios! Que si no saben, los sorprenda! Con Hermione, aun no se como decir quien es su dios, es algo complicado escribirlo para la trama que le he colocado a mi sabelotodo favorita!

**Alfy-Malfoy** Yo ya te conteste por MP, pero como que no lo leiste xD! No tiene nada de malo los dioses que le coloque a los Creevey! Que les hubieras puesto tu?

**sailor mercuri o neptune** Pues mira que esa incertidumbre la tendras minimo hasta los 10 o 5 ultimos capitulos xD! Mi Aurorita querida sera secreto hasta esos momentos! Y esa es la idea, que no tengas ni puta idea de quien es y que TODOS sean sospechosos de traicion! Espero que este Interludio demuestre eso!

**Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter **OMG! Una Ultra Fan? Que hice para merecerme una? v.v! Gracias por leer mi historias, y no sabes mucho lo que significa para mi tu comentario (el de TODOS enrealidad) Por lo pronto te digo que mi mente, cuerpo y alma esta dedicado a Temporada de Dioses! Despues que termine esta (de escribilar no postearla) re tomare Venganza y luego El Despertar de la Muerte! Tengo miles y miles de ideas, que las quiero escribir todas, pero quiero ser ordenado con lo que hago! En cuanto a mi blog, no es tan complicado pero por los momentos esta muerto por falta de entusiamos de parte de mis lectores (no todos)! Espero que te guste este Interludio!

**Word Count:** 2,699

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Interludio: Erato**

- ¿Estas segura de lo que viste?- pregunto una mujer envuelta en una gran capa negra.

- ¿Dudas de mis habilidades con el ojo?- pregunto su hermana, envuelta en una capa verde, ofendida.

- No, no es eso- trato de disculparse.- es solo que… ¿El? El no tiene absoluta importancia en esta historia.

- Recuerda que lo que el ojo ve, nosotras obedecemos- interrumpió una tercera mujer, vestida con una capa roja.- Y si el ojo le dio esa visión, es porque le llego su hora.

- Molly estará devastada- dijo la dama de verde.

- Ya lo creo- concordó su hermana de negro.- La perdida de un hijo siempre es dura.

- ¿Cuándo lo haremos?- pregunto la mujer de rojo.

- Pronto, pero debemos ser precisas- dijo su hermana de negro.- Debemos esperar el momento exacto de la visión.

- Entonces le quedan unos meses de vida- dijo la mujer de verde.- de verdad esto se vuelve cada vez mas duro.

- Hay que resistir esas emociones de culpa- dijo la mujer de rojo.- Yo quede devastada con la perdida de la señorita Brown. Era una de mis mejores aprendices.

- Si, pobre chica, tenia el don.- dijo la dama de negro.- pero esa su tiempo de dejar este mundo.

Las tres mujeres cayeron en un prolongado silencioso, cada una atrapada en sus propios pensamientos y emociones.

- Creo que es hora de partir- dijo la mujer de rojo, después de un tiempo.

- Si se esta haciendo tarde- dijo la dama de verde.

- Hasta la próxima hermana- se despidió la mujer de negro, guardándose un gran ojo dentro de la capa.- les avisare si veo cualquier cosa.

Las tres mujeres desaparecieron en un instante, justo en el momento cuando una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y una mirada llena de locura, aparecía justo en el claro que acababan de dejar.

- ¡Mierda!- maldijo.- ¡Mil veces mierda! El señor oscuro acabara conmigo.

Y sin más, desapareció tan rápido como llego.

* * *

><p>- Bill, estoy abugida- dijo mi esposa.- hagamos algo.<p>

- ¿Cómo que Fleur?- le pregunte totalmente exhausto.

- No lo se, pego necesito hacer algo- dijo la veela aburrida.

Actualmente estábamos en un lugar casi desierto de la campiña francesa. Hermosos escenarios, sacados de un libro renacentista, pero sin una sola señal de vida humana. Cuando Dumbledore había dicho que iríamos primero a Francia, de verdad me había emocionado, pensando que el viejo director se había dado cuenta que estábamos recién casados, y necesitábamos tener así fuera una pequeña luna de miel. Pero no, que ilusos y equivocados estábamos Fleur y yo. No solo nos había enviado sin ningún tipo de pista en esta misión, solo nos dijo que Fleur sabría cuando estábamos cerca de una, si no que nos había enviado a un lugar desolado. ¿Es que no se da cuenta del tipo de mujer que es Fleur? ¿Lo exigente que es mi mujer? El director me quería ver muerto de verdad.

- Fleur se sincera ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte, ya totalmente cansado de su aptitud.

- No lo se Bill, pero es algo- se quejo.- eres mi esposo y deberías actuar y entretenerme.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Entretenerte?- no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca.- Soy tu esposo, no tu sirviente a disposición.

Justo en ese instante, el sonido de pisadas nos distrajo. Mis sentidos semi lobunos se activaron al instante. Me lleve un dedo a los labios, en señal de que no dijera nada. Tenia la varita lista para cualquier cosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al enfocar un poco la vista más allá del follaje.

- ¡Abajo!- le susurro a Fleur con furia.

- ¡Se fue por hay! ¡Rápido! Si no quieren que el Señor Oscuro les quite la vida- un mortifago grito a sus amigos. ¿A que o a quien le estaban dando caza?

- Bill...- Fleur dijo, llamando mi atención.

- ¿Qué?- le dije casi en un susurro.

- Es una de ellas- dijo mirando con sus ojos azules, parcialmente llenos de lagrimas.- Están pegsiguiendo a una de ellas.

-Mierda- dije levantándome del suelo.

¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo podríamos ayudar a la chica? Mínimo tenía detrás a unos 6 mortifagos. Y solo éramos Fleur y yo. No es que no seamos buenos duelistas, pero en comparación y siendo sinceros, no teníamos chance. Dumbledore debió enviar a uno de sus dioses, no a nosotros.

Suspire. Sacudí mis hombros tratando de sacar toda la tención que tenían, fallando.

- Bien- dije.- Debemos ayudarla.

- Pego...pego... ¿Cómo?- pregunto mi esposa.- solo somos tu y yo en contga de esos viles excusas de hombge.

- Lo se amor, lo se- le dije, acariciando su mejilla.- pero ha eso hemos venido, a buscar al resto de las musas. Nadie dijo que seria fácil, así que esto es lo que debemos hacer.

Fleur asintió, dándome un rápido beso. Nuestras peleas siempre tenían poco tiempo de vida, y hasta la fecha, lo máximo que hemos permanecido enojados con el otro, ha sido por dos días, y solo porque a mi se me ocurrió decir que no me gustaban los arreglos de los centros de mesa para la boda. De verdad no sabia que pensaba al decir eso delante de su madre, hermana, mi madre y ella presente. Creo que esa ha sido la única ocasión en que mi madre y Fleur estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

Nos pusimos en marcha al instante, y con la ayuda de mi olfato de semi hombre lobo, pudimos seguir el rastro de los mortifagos y la musa.

No tardamos mucho en dar con ellos, pero desee no haberlo hecho. Lo que vimos fue una de las cosas que jamás quisiera haber visto. Y menos que Fleur viera.

La chica estaba hatada de sus muñecas y tobillos por grandes cadenas de metal, mágicas por la forma en que brillaban. Llevaba un vestido suelto de un color dorado pálido, lleno de manchas rojas. Sangre. No podíamos ver su cara, ya que su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. Su pelo era tan rubio, casi blanco como el de Fleur.

- ¡Habla estúpida!- dijo el mismo mortifago que había oído gritar antes.- ¡Dinos donde están el resto de tus amigas!

- _Ne sait pas_- contesto en francés, con una voz llena de dolor.

- ¡Que dijo!- grito el mortifago a uno de sus compañeros.

- Lo mismo que lleva diciendo desde que la atrapamos, Candor, que no sabe nada- contesto el hombre, aburrido.

La cara del mortifago llamado Candor, se lleno de furia, volviéndose roja. Miro a la chica con rabia, y sin aviso alguno, la patea en sus costillas, arrancando un gemido de dolor.

Sostuve a Fleur del brazo, ya que estaba más que decidida a ir en ayuda de la rubia chica.

Por unos minutos Candor no hizo más que patear a la pobre chica, que estaba al borde del colapso. La pateaba una y otra vez, en las costillas, su cara o cualquier parte que la pobre no pudiera cubrir con sus brazos.

- Candor, detente- dijo el mortifago que sabia francés.- la vas a matar si sigues así.

- ¡No me ordenes que hacer!- le grito al hombre, escupiendo en su cara al hablar. Tomo a la chica de sus largos cabellos, elevándola del suelo. Estaba casi muerta.- ¡Esta perra no vale nada! ¡Y si muere, mejor para nosotros!

Con eso la lanzo con fuerza hacia los pies de su compañero, el cual no se atrevió a bajar su mirada, sosteniendo con firmeza la de su superior.

- ¿Qué pasara si muere y regresamos sin ella o ninguna otra?- le pregunto con fría calma.- ¿Qué crees que dirá nuestro Señor? O mejor dicho ¿A quien crees que culpara?

- Le diré nada más que la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.- y a quien mas culparía más que a ustedes buenos para nada. Son unos ineptos, no sirven para hacer esto. No se porque el señor oscuro los coloco bajo mi mando.

El hombre le dio la espalda a su compañero, sin percatarse de que la mano de este se encontraba dentro de su túnica. Se dirigió a la inconsciente y ensangrentada chica, colocándose su bota en su cabeza.

- Esta zorra no nos sirve de nada- dijo el hombre, haciendo fuerza con la bota.

Una luz verde ilumino el claro donde estábamos, sorprendiendo a todos los presente. El cuerpo de Candor cayó encima de la musa con fuerza, aplastándola.

- Nadie me llama inepto y sobrevive para contarlo- dijo el mortifago hablante de francés, escupiendo el cuerpo del hombre.- ¡Tómenla!- ordeno al resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?- pregunto uno de ellos.

- Quémenlo- dijo mirando por encima de su hombre.

- Bill...-dijo Fleur en un susurro, trayéndome de vuelta. Estaba totalmente adsorbido por la escena que se desarrollaba delante de nosotros.- Debemos haceg algo.

Yo asentí, apretando con fuerza mi varita.

Lance un par de Desmaius al mortifago que teníamos mas cerca. El hombre cayó con un sonido seco al suelo, atrayendo la atención del resto.

- Hay alguien mas entre nosotros- dijo el hablante de francés, mirando alrededor en busca de nosotros.- ¡Preparen sus varitas!

Le hice señas a Fleur para que me siguiera en silencio, alejándonos del lugar donde estábamos. Fleur lanzo un encantamiento en francés, casi inaudible, incluso para mis odios de lobo. El mortifago que llevaba a la musa cerró sus ojos, dejando caer a la chica. Había caído en un sueño profundo.

- Pero que...- dijo el mortifago más cerca del mortifago durmiente.

- ¡Disparen a lo que sea!- grito uno, victima del pánico.

Los tres mortifagos restantes empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Nosotros nos caminamos en cuclillas, rodeando una vez mas a los que quedaban.

- Cuando cuente tres, yo saldré y los sostendré mientras tu vas por la chica ¿de acuerdo?- le dije a mi mujer. Ella mi miro profundamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban en lagrimas una vez mas.- ¿De acuerdo?- le repetí con mas dureza. Ella asintió, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados- uno...- uno de los mortifagos se acerco a nuestro escondite, haciéndonos caminar un poco mas allá.- dos...- Fleur me tomo con fuerza el brazo, en señal de apoyo, aunque sabia que era un intento fallido para detenerme.- ...¡tres!

Salí corriendo con mi varita en alto, disparando todo hechizo, encantamiento y maldición que conocía, dejando a los tres mortifagos fuera de base con la sorpresa de mi llegada.

Pude ver a Fleur de re ojo tratar de ayudar a la chica, pero uno de los mortifagos se percato, y a punto su varita hacia a ellas. Yo me gire, dispuesto a protegerlas, pero el mortifago hablante de francés aprovecho mi descuido, atacándome, dándome de lleno en mi costado derecho. El impacto me envió a varios metros de distancia, golpeándome contra un gran árbol.

El dolor era insoportable, pero debía ayudar a Fleur y la musa. Trate de levantarme, pero no tenia fuerzas en el cuerpo, además que mi varita estaba algo lejos de donde había caído del impacto.

- ¡Es tu fin francesita!- le dijo uno de los mortifagos a Fleur, levantando su varita.

De la nada, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe, mientras su boca se abría en una mueca totalmente horripilante. De su cuerpo, salió el grito más horrible, penetrante y escalofriante que jamás oirá en toda mi vida.

Fleur la miraba, como si su grito fuera la canción más dulce que jamás hubiera oído. Sus ojos mostraban tal emoción, que parecía que estuviera viendo a su hija dar sus primeros pasos.

Para los mortifagos, ese grito fue su beso de la muerte. Los tres hombres se taparon sus oídos, pero aun así, se notaba que la magia detrás de tan potente aullido era tan inevitable como el que sol saliera todos los días por el horizonte. Sus pieles empezaron a caerse, dejando largos pedazos de musculo rojo expuesto, los cuales se quemaban al contacto con el aire, o al contacto directo con la onda de sonido que dejaba a su paso el grito. Sus ojos empezaron a emanar pequeños ríos de sangres, al igual que sus oídos.

Las bocas de ellos colgaban, imitando a al musa en su grito, pero los gritos de horror y dolor quedaban perdidos en la nada.

Yo no lo soportaba más, ya que mis oídos eran más sensibles, y eso que no estaba en contacto directo con el sonido. Cuando parecía que la musa jamás pararía, las cabezas de los mortifagos explotaron como de globos llenos de aire se trataran, arrojando sangre y sesos por todos lados.

No podía estar más impresionado. La chica poco a poco fue cerrando su boca. Yo baje mis manos con lentitud, sin poder salir de la impresión de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué tan poderosamente peligrosas eran las musas? Era la única preguntaba que tenia en la mente. Si esto era una de ellas, no quería ni imaginarme lo que serian las 9 juntas.

- ¿Esta bien?- le pregunte a Fleur, la cual tenía la chica en sus brazos, con tal cariño, que parecían madre e hija.

- Si- contesto mi esposa.- se acaba de dogmig. Pobge, debe de estag muegta de cansancio después de todo esto.

- Creo que será mejor ir nos antes de que estos despierten- le dije, levantándome con cuidado del suelo.

- No- dijo con seriedad Fleur.- y si esos bastagdos no despegtagan.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte.

- Pogque debes mataglos- dijo con simpleza.- No podemos argiesganos de que despiegten. Aunque nos vayamos, ellos igan con su amo a contagle de ella, y nos montagan caza de nuevo Bill. Es muy peligoso dejaglos vivos.

Yo mire a los dos hombres inconscientes, y aun que sabia que eran y que hacían, no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que debía de hacerles. Yo luchaba hasta la muerte, y si mi oponente moría, era porque lucho con todo lo que tenía. Pero yo no era de aquellos de quitarle la vida ha alguien mientras estaban en desventaja. Mi honor me lo impedía.

- Deja que yo lo hago amog- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa que poco conocía.

Ella se levantando, dejando la cabeza de la chica caer con delicadeza sobre su mochila. Camino hasta uno de ellos, se inclino, y beso su frente. El hombre a los ojos de una, mientras de su boca escapa un último aliento, hasta que su cuerpo volvía a estar tranquilo. Muerto.

- ¿Con quien me he casado?- dije en voz baja, mientras Fleur iba hacia el último de los mortifagos vivo.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Tommy:<em>

_ Tu pequeño show en el andén deja mucho que decir de tu persona. No me deja para nada satisfecho lo que hiciste. Fue estúpido y poco planeado. Te creía más inteligente que esto Tom. _

_ Me decepcionas._

_ Y para colmos, perdiste a Morfeo. Y todo en menos de dos semanas. No quiero ni pensar como deben de estar desprotegidos tus queridas reliquias, si esta es la manera en que estas llevando las cosas._

_ Te advierto que ellos tienen ayuda externa. Alguien que ve más allá las cosas. No saben quien es, así que no puedo decirte su identidad, pero creo que debes buscar una fuente de información igual que la que ellos tienen. Quizás te ayude a hacer las cosas bien._

_ No creas que solo te escribo para regañarte, si no también para pedirte tú ayuda. Quiero venganza, y tu eres el único hombre que conozco que tiene las armas que necesito para cumplirla. Quiero que los que me hicieron daño sufran, que se retuerzan de dolor y que rueguen por su vida._

_ Si tienes lo que necesito, por favor, házmelo llegar. Nota que te lo pido como favor, no demandarlo. A veces los mejores líderes, son lo que saben ser sutiles y piden las cosas de manera amable. A la final, los amables son de los últimos que esperan la traición._

_ Con sincero cariño,_

_ La Aurora._

_P. D.: Ya van varios que han descubierto quienes son, al igual que yo. Ares, Poseidón, Zeus y Hades, ya están en acción. Ten cuidado._


	15. Cap 12: Horrocruxes

****Halleloo! (espero que sepan de donde saque esa palabra xD)

Como estan mis queridos y amados lectores? Yo ando feliz/odiando al mundo. Feliz, porque estoy a 18 (quitando los domingos) dias de terminar mis pasantias en esta empresa que me tiene LOCO, y odiando al mundo, porque me dieron fecha para presentar mi trabajo de grado y es en 17 dias v.v! Mi tutora quiere verme muerto, estoy seguro de eso.

Anyway, con respecto a este capitulo, no hay mucho que decir, solo que espero que capten ciertas pistas que dejo sobre las identidades de ciertas personas! Espero que logren descubrirlas xD.

Me tiene mal que con cada update que hago, menos reviews recibo. ¿Tan mal estoy escribiendo? ¿Los estoy decepcionando? Waaaaaaaaaaaa, mi lado emo salio a relucir v.v LOL

En fin, pasen una bella semana, mientras yo sigo con mi turtora de pasantias! No se olviden de dejar reviews y comments en mi blog! Love u guys!

**Alfy-Malfoy **Que la espia no le dijo nada a Voldy sobre el resto de los dioses que se han descubierto, no quiere decir que no lo sepa. ¿Haz leido el fanfic Big Dick Come Quick? Si no, deberias. Mencione este fic porque la escritora en uno de los capitulos, fue una reunion entre Snape y Harry, y en el, Snape dijo algo que es muy cierto "uno con los años de espia, aprende a guardarse ciertos datos de informacion de ambos bandos" y exactamente eso, es lo que intento con mi espia, que aunque no es doble espia, aun tiene la misma mentalidad. Negro, Rojo y Verde, tres de mis colores favoritos. Mmmmmm, ¿que querre decir? xD Y Bella sigue a las parcas es por pura intuicion (mas adelante explico porque) ya que la amiga ha caido de la gracias de Voldy y quiere regresar a ella =D. Necesito que me envies un MP, que tengo que pedirte un favorcillo.

**sailor mercuri o neptune **¿que suena interesante? no capte esa palabra xD.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, ParkerxGinny, ViktorxGeorge, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 3,155

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 12**

-¡Noooooooooooooo!- fue el grito que se escapo de mis secos labios.

Me levante golpe, sudando frio. Mi vista era borrosa, así que cerré mis ojos, para tratar de enfocar mejor el lugar en el que me encontraba. Al abrirlo, me percate que estaba en una habitación casi en penumbras. Solo un pequeño rayo de luz de luna que se filtraba por las pesadas cortinas, iluminaba la habitación. Era un lugar totalmente sombrío, y aun así, me sentía en calma, a salvo.

Volví a caer en el colchón con pesadez. Todo mi cuerpo dolía. Cada fibra, molécula y musculo de mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Pase mi lengua por mis labios, tratando de humedecerlos.

Oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente, haciéndola chillar. Mire hacia ella en el momento en que una mujer regordeta y baja entraba en la habitación llevando una bandeja llena de botellas.

-¡Oh querida, estas despierta!- exclamo con emoción.- ya nos tenias asustados a todos.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte, con la voz totalmente ronca.

- Toma, bebe esto- dijo, dándome una botella llena de un liquido azul.- te ayudara con la garganta.

La tome, tragándome su contenido en un instante. El liquido funciono de inmediato, refrescando mi seca garganta, aliviándola de su dolor.

- Gracias- le dije, ya con mi voz habitual.- ¿Dónde estoy?- volví a preguntar.

- Estas en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix- dijo la mujer, sorprendiéndome demasiado. ¿Qué hacia en este lugar?- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas querida?

No sabía como contestarle. Recordaba absolutamente todo, pero era demasiado horrible para revivirlo, y no digamos el contarlo. Solo quería dormir y perderme en la nada, quería quitarme este dolor que oprimía mi pecho. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin que yo pudiera evitarlas. Aun podía sentir las manos de todos ellos sobre mi cuerpo, los gritos, los besos forzados y los insultos.

- No te preocupes- dijo la mujer.- no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras.

Yo solamente asentí. Era lo único que podía hacer.

- Toma un poco de tu te- me dijo, poniendo la taza tibia en mis manos.

- Iré por el profesor Dumbledore y Madame Ponfrey, vuelvo enseguida- con eso salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos y recuerdos, tan frescos que parecía que todo había pasado no menos de una hora.

Deje la taza en la bandeja, tomando uno de los sándwiches de pollo que había en el plato. No me había dado cuenta lo hambrienta que estaba. Lo devore en menos de 3 bocados. Los otros desaparecieron tan rápido como el primero. Quien quiera que los haya hecho, tenía una mano celestial para la cocina.

La puerta de la habitación volvió abrirse, y un hombre tan viejo como el mundo entro por ella, seguido por la señora que me había atendido y otra mujer de bastante edad ataviada en una túnica blanca.

- Gracias a todos los cielos estas bien muchacha- dijo el viejo hombre.- Me presento, por si no sabes quien soy. Soy el profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts y líder de la Orden del Fénix.

- No hace falta tanta formalidad- le dije en voz baja.- se quien es usted.

- Me alegra, pero me gustaría saber quien eres tu- me pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

- Me llamo Vanessa Evans- le conteste.

- Es un placer señorita Evans- dijo, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación.- Estas son Madame Ponfrey, enfermera del colegio, y la señora Weasley, miembro de la Orden.

Les sonreí un poco, no me sentía totalmente segura de estar en este lugar, aun no.

- Madame Ponfrey te escaneara un poco para ver que tal esta tu salud, aunque ella te atendió bastante bien cuanto te sacaron de la Mansión Riddle- yo solo asentí, nervioso por el hecho de que alguien me tocara. La enfermera tuve que haberlo visto, o sentido, porque me sonreí, tratando de calmarme.

- No te preocupes, solo usare mi varita y será bastante rápido- dijo.

Y así lo fue. No duro más de 5 minutos el escaneo. Tenia que buscar un poco más de valentía, ya no estaba en la Mansión, estaba a salvo.

- Mmmm- dijo la enfermera, pensativa.- no encuentro nada malo, más que falta de nutrientes en tu cuerpo y un poco de ejercicio para tus músculos. Molly ayudara con la falta de alimentación y estarás perfecta en poco tiempo.

- Gracias- le dije.

- Bueno, señoras, si me permiten, debo de hablar con la señorita Evans en privado- dijo el director, levantándose de su asiento.

- Aun sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto Albus, ten lo muy presente- dijo la señora que me había recibido al despertarme. Molly Weasley.

- Lo se Molly, pero esto es necesario, recuerda que estamos en guerra y ella es parte de ella, nos guste o no.

Ambas señoras salieron después de eso, dejándonos a solas. De pronto me sentí nerviosa. Subí mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, abrazándolas con fuerza. No sabia que pasaría, pero debía estar mentalmente preparada para todo.

- Vanessa- dijo mi nombre con voz suave.- no te hare nada, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Yo no dije nada, me quede en la misma posición. El director suspiro con fuerza, rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

- Me sentare de nuevo y le contare todo lo que esta pasando ¿esta bien?- yo asentí, sintiéndome un poco mas segura con la situación.- bueno, ¿por donde empezar? ¡Ah si! Todo comenzó...

El director hablo y hablo, y solo oí toda su historia, todo lo que el sabia, lo que pasaba. Era increíble, interesante y espantoso al mismo tiempo. El saber que era un dios era algo totalmente fuera de este mundo, y el saber que esa era la simple razón por la cual había sido capturada, torturada y violada, hacia que sintiera una fuera interior tan grande contra el destino, que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, mataría a sangre fría a quien esta encargada de mi destino.

Cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me llamo Morfeo, no supe porque. No entendía nada. Pero ahora todo tenía tanto sentido, que me sentía estúpida por no haberlo visto antes.

Para el momento que el director había terminado, y despedido de mi con una buenas noches, mi cabeza parecía una maquina a toda potencia. Me tomo una hora para darme cuenta que volvía a estar sola. Parpadee varias veces, algo confundida. Mire el reloj, ya era media noche. Me volví ha acostar, haciendo rebotar el colchón. Estaba totalmente muerta del cansancio y había despertado de un casi coma de una semana solo hace 5 horas. Me gire hacia la derecha, mirando hacia la ventana tapada por pesadas cortinas.

¿Qué haría ahora? Si todo era cierto, y era parte crucial en esta guerra solo por ser Morfeo, debía de tomar una decisión, y rápido. ¿Tomaría parte de esta batalla milenaria o me iría y dejaría todo atrás, dejando morir a miles?

Bostece fuertemente, dejando caer varias lagrimas por mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por Morfeo, literalmente. Para cuando mi cuerpo había quedado totalmente a su merced, sabia que debía hacer. Tomaría venganza en cada uno de aquellos que me puse un dedo encima. Los vería morir en mis manos.

Si, eso haría. Iría a Hogwarts como dijo el director, entrenaría y tomaría mi lugar en el campo de batalla cuando el momento llegara.

* * *

><p>- ¡QUE NO!- grite a todo pulmón.- ¡No, no, no, no y mil veces NO!<p>

- Harry, entiéndelo, debemos ir- dijo Draco, ya al borde de su paciencia.- ¿No entiendes que debemos de entrenar para controlar estos poderes? No podemos ir nos así como así. Hay gente que depende de nosotros.

- Me sabe a mierda- dije cruzándome de brazos.- ¿Es que acaso no vez que los Horrocruxes son la clave para la caída de Voldemort? ¡Y no te estremezcas con su nombre! Es patético.

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión. No debí haber dicho eso. ¿Por qué mi boca no estaba conectada a mi cerebro? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- me pregunto Draco con voz amenazadoramente calmada, acercándose con paso firme.

- Yo...eh...yo...- debía detener esta balbuceo, lo estaba haciendo todo peor.- Lo siento...Yo no...

Una mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de mi cuello. Sabía que no me estaba ahogando, ya que era un dios, y el rey de todos ellos si vamos a eso, pero los reflejos y memorias de la falta de respiración fueron más fuertes que mi razón.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- grito una voz, entrando al salón.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Ron y su aun peor boca. ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? ¡Oh cierto! Mis ganas de no ir a Hogwarts, a entrenar adecuadamente.

- No te metas en esto Weasley- dijo Draco, apretando con aun mas fuerza.

- ¡Claro que me meto! Suelta a Harry en este instante- ordeno Ron.

- Ron...- llamo la voz de Blaise.

- Te lo advierto Comadreja, no te metas en esto- volvió a repetir Draco.

Si Ron conociera a Draco de la misma forma que muchos lo hacen, sabría que a la tercera, obtendría lo que se merecía por no hacerle caso. Pero conociendo a Ron, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar, quedaría en los libros de pelea entre los Weasley y los Malfoy.

- Te dije que los sueltes- volvió a demandar Ron, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Draco, tratando de separarlo.

Muy mala jugada.

Un inmenso resplandor me cegó la vista, y al poder abrirlos, vi a Ron aplastado contra la pared contraria con Draco encima de el. Ambos forcejeaban, tratando de ahorcar al otro. Ron como se canso, porque soltó el cuello de Draco con una de sus manos, colocándola en el pecho del rubio. Draco fue lanzado con fuerza por un chorro de agua.

- ¿Con que quieres jugar sucio, no Weasley?- dijo Draco, limpiándose la cara. Se levanto, mientras que en una de sus manos apareció una daga, la cual lanzo hacia Ron, el cual la esquivo por los pelos.

- ¡Potter!- grito Blaise.- haz algo.

- No- le conteste con simpleza, levantándome del suelo donde había caído al Draco soltarme.- déjalos que se maten entre ellos. O lo intenten.

- Pero...- empezó a decir el moreno.

- Pero nada Blaise- le dije, interrumpiéndolo.- necesitan esto. Deben de soltar toda la energía negativa que hay entre ellos, si no, la pagaran con nosotros.

Blaise volvió a mirar la pelea, justo en el momento que Draco lanzaba a Ron por los aires, haciéndolo aterrizar contra la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación.

- Tienes razón- dijo, sentándose en el sillón, junto a mi.- ahora cuéntame porque mas nadie puede ir en busca de los Horrocruxes mas que tu.

Su pregunto me tomo por sorpresa. No sabía como explicarlo, ponerlo en palabras. Era una de esas cosas que solo tú entiendes.

- Con sinceridad- empecé.- no lo se.

- Y no lo sabes ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien mas lo haga?- me pregunto.- Potter tu y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, y estamos destinados ser amigos por el simple he hecho de que nuestros novios son nuestros mejores amigos- asentí, entendiéndolo.- así que déjame decirte, con toda sinceridad, que no tienes porque ir y buscar los pedazos de alma de Voldemort. ¿No ves que eres mas útil regresando a Hogwarts y entrenando tus nuevos poderes, que partiendo a Merlín sabe donde, sin protección y sin idea de lo que buscas?

- Lo se, Blaise, lo se- dije, soltando un suspiro.- pero es que, siento que esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer. Esta misión es tan importante y crucial, que siento que si alguien mas lo hace, la terminara por cagar matándose en el intento o peor, traicionándonos a todos.

- Potter...Harry- dijo el chico, colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.- te voy a decir esto con toda sinceridad, pero la persona más estúpida y ciega que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Ah?- fue lo único que pude articular. ¿Era tradición entre serpientes insultar a sus amigos al inicio de la amistad?

- ¿Qué no lo ves?- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Antes, entendería esto con toda claridad, pero ahora, ahora somos dioses, y esos no ata entre nosotros con un lazo de tal fuerza, que traicionarnos, terminaría matándonos.

- ¿A que quieres llegar?- le pregunto, sin entender lo que quería decir.

- Si tanto te preocupa quienes van en tu lugar en busca de los Horrocruxes- dijo el chico.- ¿Por qué no enviar a uno de nosotros? O mejor, a varios. Acabaría con la búsqueda con más rapidez y no arriesgamos la vida de ningún mago o muggle.

- Si pudiera te besaría Blaise- dije sonriendo con total sinceridad. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido algo así?

- ¿Y que te detiene?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- Ni lo intentes- dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Blaise y yo giramos nuestros rostros, y vimos que Draco y Ron habían detenido su pequeña pelea. Ambos estaban totalmente hechos mierda y respirando por aire. ¡Ugh! Si no estuviera Ron y Blaise en la habitación, le salto encima a mi rubio.

- Oh ¿Ya se calmaron señoritas?- les dijo el moreno en broma.

- Si- contesto Ron.- y ni digas en broma que besaras a Harry.

- ¿Celoso?- le pregunte, tratando de hacerlo enojar.

- Creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que si- contesto Draco.- y mucho.

- En fin- les dije.- no tenemos tiempo para esto. Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunto Ron, siguiendo a su novio, quien también se había levantado.

- A reclutar a nuestros cazas fortunas- contesto este con frialdad. Era muy pronto para perdonar a Ron, y en mi caso a Draco, por ponerse a pelear como bestias por el puro ego. Eso, no iría con nosotros.

* * *

><p>- Okey, déjame tener esto claro- les dije después de su brillante ideas.- ¿quieres que nosotros nos dividamos en grupos y vayamos a buscar lo que serán probablemente los objetos mejor protegidos en todo el mundo mágico?<p>

- Exacto- contesto Harry.

- ¡Se han vuelto locos!- exclamo Julian.- Por mi parte no me cuenten en ese plan. No quiero enfrentarme ha algo que fue creado por Voldemort.

Algunos en la habitación se estremecieron ante la mención de ese nombre.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que a la final tendremos que luchar contra el cierto?- pregunto Malfoy.

- Claro que estoy consiente de eso, pero a la final la pelea contra el recae entre Harry y Voldemort- contesto.- nosotros somos el refuerzo para que nadie los moleste. Y no te atrevas a decir que no, porque hasta tu lo sabes.

Era todo cierto, nadie podía negarlo.

- ¿Tu que piensas George?- me pregunto Ron, algo incomodo con toda la situación.

- Que mama estará absolutamente hecha un basilisco cuando se entere a donde nos fuimos Fred y yo- le conteste con una sonrisa.

- Exacto- dijo mi gemelo.- cuenta con nosotros.

- Y conmigo también- se apresuro ha añadir Viktor.

- Y conmigo- dijo Lucas.

- ¡Lucas!- exclamo Julian.- no seas suicida.

- Hermanito, que tu seas una gallina, no quiere decir que yo lo sea- le reprocho Lucas a su hermano.- Así que deja de actuar como un mujer en su periodo, que cada vez pienso que esa diosa que llevas por dentro te esta poseyendo.

Lucas levanto un escudo con rapidez con su varita, justo cuando una flecha cruzo la habitación, chocando contra su escudo invisible.

- Volviendo al tema- pregunte.- ¿Quién busca que? ¿Y quien va con quien?

- ¿No quieres ir conmigo hermanito?- me pregunto Fred.

- Si te soy sincero, no- le contesto, riéndome un poco ante su cara.- tengo otras personas en mente.

Fred siguió la dirección de mi mirada, sorprendiéndose donde cayo.

- ¡Me estas jodiendo!- exclamaron Fred y Harry al mismo tiempo.

- No- les dije.- entonces ¿quedamos así?

- No veo porque no- dijo Harry, que era mirado por Malfoy con cara de no entender nada.- George, tu y Viktor irán por la copa de Hufflepuff, mientras Fred y Lucas irán por la corona.

- ¿Qué pasa con el relicario y la serpiente?- pregunto Fred.

- ¿Te refieres a este relicario?- pregunto Malfoy, sacándolo de su bolsillo.

- ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?- pregunto un impresionado Julian.

- Lo tenia Kreacher mi elfo- contesto Harry.- solo tuve que ser amable por una vez y listo.

- ¿Qué pasa con la serpiente?- pregunto Lucas.

- Nagini tendrá que caer de ultima- contesto Harry.- apuesto a lo que sea que Tom no la aleja de su vista por mucho, así que el campo de batalla será mas que perfecto para destruirla.

Las siguientes horas pasaron volando, mientras hacíamos planes de cuando partiríamos y en que momento, para que no levantara sospechas de nadie. Seria algo complicado, especialmente si tenemos en cuanto quien era mi madre. Pero todo eso se desvanecía cuando miraba de reojo al buscador búlgaro. El solo pensar el tiempo que estaría a solas con el, hacia que mi polla se pusiera dura como roca, y que cruzara las piernas para que no lo notaran.

Solo esperaba que pudiera conseguir lo que quería.

* * *

><p>- Narcissa, querida, ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?- le pregunte a mi mujer, al verla pasar por el pasillo en frente de mi estudio, colocándose su túnica de viaje.<p>

- Iré a ver me con Andy- contesto.

- ¿Andy?- pregunte algo preocupado. ¿Acaso tenia un amante?

- Con Andrómeda tontito- dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que me inflaban el corazón.- A veces te pones tan celoso querido.

Me lanzo un beso, siguiendo su camino hacia la salida. Yo estuve por un tiempo con cara de enamorado quinceañero, hasta que caí en cuenta de que Narcissa no se hablaba con su hermana desde hacia años.

- ¡Tripp!- llame a uno de los elfos, preocupado.

- ¿Si amo?- pregunto la pequeña criatura con una reverencia.

- Anda y sigue a Lady Malfoy- le comande.- que no te vea y que no sienta tu presencia, ve y dime con quien se reúne.

- Como desee amo- dijo, desapareciendo tras una ultima reverencia.

Fui hasta el bar que había en mi estudio, sirviéndome una gran copa de ron de elfos. Mire los jardines traseros de la mansión, que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna llena.

- ¿En que andarás Narcissa?- me pregunte a mi mismo, tonándome el ron de un solo trago.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Luz Nocturna:<em>

_ Te tenemos muy malas noticias. Crono esta tras tu pista, y si te descuidas, caerás en sus garras._

_ Ten cuidado, porque una de las cosas que mas quiere en estos momentos, es un ojo que vea el futuro._

_ Ten cuidado con los pasos que das desde ahora en adelante, y quien decides ayudar y a quien no. _

_ Otra tormenta se avecina, y con ella legaran tiempos oscuros, tristeza y mucha depresión. _

_ Cuidado mucho a tus amos, que si algo logra separarlos, estaremos todos perdidos._

_ Tuyas,_

_ Las hermanas del ojo._


	16. Cap 13: El Regreso

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTO! v.a

Ayer se me hizo extra dificil postear este capitulo por dos razones. Una, sali con mi BFF y no calculo los tiempos bien (eso fue en la noche), y dos, porque durante todo el dia y tarde estuve haciendo mi trabajo final de grado, ya que lo presento el miercoles que viene y esta muy lejos de estar listo.

No saben lo mal que me siento no haberles colocado el capitulo ayer y espero que me disculpen.

Sobre este capitulo, no dire mucho, solo que estoy siguiendo el consejo que no recuerdo quien me dio, sobre que los dioses vivian en constantes peleas xD. Otra datillo que dare, es que a partir de aqui en adelante, las cosas se volveran mas sombrias y dolorosas. Mi JK interior salio de su escondite y esta lista para matar, mata y matar. LOL xD

Dejenme reviews, reviews y mas reviews. Y comments en el blog. Nos vemos el domingo que viene!

**Alfy-Malfoy **EL no postear ayer el capitulo me hizo sentir aun mal, porque se que tu esperas hasta que lo coloque v.v! Lo siento! Tu Review ya te lo conteste en privado xD

**sailor mercuri o neptune **El tono sangriento que le estoy dando? xD

**Nunu **GRACIAS! Me encanta oir de mis "fans" (prefiero llamarlos lectores)! Y de nada por combinar todas tus cosas favoritas en una historia (mias tambien)! Y creeme que yo tambien quede WTF, cuando mi mente se imagino a Ron y Blaise (Hades Poseidon) juntos xD Como pretendes de que arruine semejante sorpresa como que dioses son los gemelos? JAMAS! Solo una persona sabe quienes son, y porque lo descubrio por sus propios medios! Pero do not worry my dear, no estamos muy lejos de saberlo, quizas el proximo lo diga! ¿o no? xD Aqui dije dos dioses mas, solo me quedarian los gemelos y los Slytherin y un Ravenclaw por descubrir.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, ParkerxGinny, ViktorxGeorge, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 3,007

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 13**

- Odio esto- Harry se quejo por decima vez.

- Por el amor a Morgana- pedí entre dientes.- ¿será que te calmas por una vez?

- Draco, yo no quise regresar- dijo.- te recuerdo que tu me obligaste.

- No te oí quejarte anoche- le dije, dándole una sonrisa picarona.

- ¡Ugh! Demasiada información hurón- dijo Weasley, poniendo mala cara, mientras Harry se volvió más rojo que el pelo de Weasley.

- No seas descarado Ron- intervino Parker. Extraño.- Déjame recordarte que Blaise y tu no me dejaron dormir anoche.

- ¡Cállate Parker!- se quejo Weasley, totalmente avergonzado. Harry y yo tratamos de disimular nuestras sonrisas.

Íbamos en un carro mágico, de lujo, que mi padre nos había prestado para ser trasladados hasta el colegio. Neville, Susan, Julian y Granger iban en otro, mientras Seamus, Dean y la nueva chica iban en un tercero. Pansy y el resto de mis compañeros serpientes decidieron ir se por la Red.

Cuando nos dieron la noticia de que regresaríamos al colegio, lo primero que hice fue recordarles que no viajaría ni por Red Flú tal distancia y que jamás pondría un pie en el famoso autobús Noctambuló.

- Ya quisieras tu tener la clase de acción que yo tengo Parker- dijo Weasley, con una sonrisa agrandada.

- Cuando lleguemos al colegio te aseguro que Ginny estará más que feliz de verme- le refuto el tatuado chico, con una sonrisa llena de pura astucia. Un total Slytherin.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Weasley entre dientes.

- Lo que tu crees que digo- le contesto Parker.

Por unos segundos el carro cayo en un silencio mortal, hasta que de un solo grito, Weasley intento lanzarse encima de Parker, probablemente intentando arrancarle la cabeza, o peor aun, castrarlo.

- ¡Ron!- gritaron Harry y Blaise al mismo tiempo, tratando de sostenerlo.

- ¡Suéltenme!- bramo el pelirrojo.- ¡Suéltenme les ordeno! ¡A este lo mato!

- Si sirve de algo, amo a tu hermana- dijo Parker, riéndose.

- ¡Parker no ayudes!- le regaño Harry.

- ¡Por el amor a Merlín! ¿Son magos o no?- les pregunte a Blaise y Harry. Ambos me miraron con cara de estúpidos. El forcejeo con Weasley les había drenado el cerebro. Rodé los ojos ante tal estupidez, y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, Weasley cayó con ligereza en el asiento, totalmente dormido.

- Eso no ayudara en nada- dijo Blaise, sentándose de nuevo, colocando la cabeza del pelirrojo en sus piernas.- Cuando despierta, será peor que un dragón salvaje.

- ¿Acaso existe algo como un dragón domesticado?- pregunto Parker.

- Según Charlie, algunos dragones en la reserva donde trabaja son tratados casi como mascotas- dijo Harry.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunte con falsa sorpresa. La mención del segundo Weasley hacia que mis celos florecieran.- ¿Eso te dijo Charles? ¿Cuándo?

- Sabes, para ser un Slytherin eres el peor actor que jamás he visto- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- te lo dije hace poco, deja los celos, no te llevaran a nada. Menos conmigo.

- ¿Celos? No se de que me estas hablando- le dije, mirando por la ventana, tratando de que no me viera directamente a los ojos, llenos de odio por el pelirrojo.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- dijo el chico que vivió, dándome un beso en el pelo.

Odiaba que un simple gesto como un beso en la cabeza, me derritiera totalmente. Sabia que no era el gesto, si no la persona que lo daba, cosa que lo hacia aun peor. ¿Cómo podría ser yo mismo de ahora en adelante, teniendo a mi lado ha alguien que me conocía tan bien? El solo pensamiento de eso mandaba escalofríos por toda mi columna.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Blaise, al notar mi escalofrió.

- Señor Malfoy, ya estamos por llegar- dijo el conductor. Gracias a Morgana por el.

* * *

><p>- No puedo esperar a llegar al colegio- dije con animo, tratando de llevar una conversación.<p>

- Yo tampoco- concordó Julian, mirando ha ambas chicas.- ya quiero conocerlo.

- Te encantara, te lo prometo- le dije al chico.

Ni Susan ni Hermione omitieron opinión.

Llevábamos todo el viaje en un silencio solo roto por mis intentos de conversación fallidos. Sabia que desde el día que Susan revelo su dios, las cosas entre ambas chicas se habían vuelto hostiles, a tal punto que si se veían en los pasillos del Cuartel, uno que otro maleficio volaba sin "querer queriendo".

- Susan ¿No estas feliz de volver a la biblioteca?- le pregunte.

Hermione bufe, justo cuando Susan abría su boca para contestarme.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto la Ravenclaw.

- Si, si lo tengo- contesto Hermione.- Tengo el pequeño problema de solo pensar que tendré que tener cuidado de evitar la biblioteca cuando tu estés en ella.

- ¡Oh! ¿La pequeña leona le tiene miedo al gran y mala Águila?- se mofo Susan. ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué Harry tuvo que ponerme con ellas?

- ¿Miedo yo? ¿Y de ti?- dijo Hermione, con la voz subiendo de tono al instante.- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! No me hagas reír. Ya quisieras tú que yo te tuviera miedo.

- Es que no hace falta querer algo que ya tienes- dijo Susan, cruzándose de piernas, colocándose mas cómoda- Hermione, seamos realista, en cada intento de pelea que tu haces conmigo, siempre terminas en el suelo rogando porque pare. Serás una Gryffindor, pero chillas como una Hufflepuff.

Eso lo hizo. Hermione se abalanzo encima de Susan, esta totalmente lista para el ataque. Gruñidos y gritos de dolor llenaron el auto al instante. Yo no perdí el tiempo en intentar separarlas, pero como la última vez en el pasillo del Cuartel, era una proeza casi imposible.

- ¡Julian!- exclame al chico que se reventaba de la risa en su asiento.- ¿Un poquito de ayuda?

- Déjalas Neville- contesto riéndose.- Pierdes el tiempo y energía intentado separarlas.

- Estamos por llegar señores- dijo el conducto, con cara de sorpresa al voltearse y descubrir a las chicas peleando. Gracias Morgana, ya estábamos por llegar.

* * *

><p>- Entonces...-empecé a decir.- eres Morfeo.<p>

La chica giro su rostro hacia nosotros. Llevaba casi todo el viaje en silencio y observando todo por la ventana. Dean y yo guardamos silencio, pero ya se estaba volviendo insoportable. ¿Por qué nos toco viajar con ella? Podría haber ido cómoda con Neville.

- Si- dijo sin mucho tapujo.- ¿Y ustedes serian?

Dean y yo nos miramos al instante. Ya teníamos cierto tiempo conociendo nuestros dioses, pero estábamos algo nerviosos de decirlo. El resto del grupo no nos prestaba mucha atención, así que no tenia mucho sentido decirles quienes éramos.

- Ehmmm...- dijo Dean, sin saber que decir.

- No hace falta que me lo digan- afirmo la chica.

- ¿Y porque nos preguntas entonces?- le pregunte.

- Perdón- dijo.- quise decir que pueden mostrármelo, no decírmelo.

- Oh- dije, cayendo en lo que quería.- Esta bien. ¿Dean?

Mi novio asintió, sacando su varita de su chaqueta. La apunto hacia la palma de su mano izquierda, y sin decir palabra, un corte se formo en ella dejando salir un hilillo de sangre que crecía cada segundo. Dean dejo su varita en el asiento, dándose la mayor parsimonia que podía. Miro el corte con bastante determinación, y después de unos minutos paso un dedo por encima de la herida, la cual se fue cerrando con rapidez, sin dejar ningún tipo de cicatriz.

- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto la chica sin quedar impresionada.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto Dean.

- Eso lo hace cualquiera que tengas conocimientos en sanación mágica- afirmo.

- Eso fue una pequeña muestra- se defendió el moreno.- créeme, puedo hacer mucho mas que curar simples cortes.

- ¿Así?- pregunto desafiante.- ¿Cómo que?

- ¿Recuerdas ayer como llego uno de los miembros de la Orden cuando estábamos comiendo?- le pregunto Dean, con lo cual la chica asintió. ¿Y quien se olvidaría? Si ver a ese pobre en hombre en ese estado fue una de las cosas mas asquerosas que he visto en mi vida.- Pues no se si te diste cuenta, pero el fue uno de nuestros escoltas hoy. ¿Quién crees que lo curo tan rápido?

- Tu- dijo la chica impresionada.- Eso quiere decir...

- Que soy Asclepios, Dios de la Medicina- termino Dean con una leve sonrisa.

- Wow- dijo la chica.- Voldemort esta soberanamente jodido.

Tanto Dean como yo tratamos de disimular nuestro espanto al oír ese nombre.

- ¿Y tu irlandés?- me pregunto la chica, ahora totalmente intrigada con nosotros.

- Para eso necesito preguntarte si sabes el encantamiento para convertir el agua en vino- le dije. Ella asintió en afirmación.- Bien- tome mi varita, haciendo aparecer dos copas de cristal, llenando una con agua.- Toma, convierte el agua en vino- le pedí a la chica. Yo por mi parte, llene la otra copa de vino, con tan solo mirarla.

- Listo- dijo ella, intentando darme la copa.

- No, bebe un poco- ella se encogió de hombros, bebiendo unos sorbos del agua encantada.- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, como siempre- dijo ella sin ver porque era importante que bebiera.

- Ahora bebe de este- le dije, dándole la copa con el vino que había hecho aparecer.

Ella bebió un sorbo. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante, miro la copa, y volvió a beber hasta acabarse la copa completa. La dejo en e asiento, relamiéndose los labios, buscando un poco mas del celestial vino.

- Por Circe ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto.- ¿De donde lo sacaste? ¿Qué tiene que ver...? ¡Oh!

- Exacto- le dije.- Soy Dioniso.

- No vayas a tomar a mal esto- dijo la chica, acomodándose en su asiento.- pero ¿de que nos servirá que seas el Dios del Vino en esta guerra?

- No me ofendes- le asegure.- me he preguntado lo mismo muchas veces desde que me percate de quien era- y era cierto. Había pasado noches preguntando que haría para ayudar en la guerra. ¿Emborracharlos a todos?- pero al tiempo descubrí que Dioniso, es mas que solo vino.

- ¿Me lo mostrarías?- pregunto.

- Todo a su tiempo- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto- dijo Dean, interviniendo.- creo que no hemos oído tu nombre.

- Soy Vanessa Evans- contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. La primera que habíamos visto en su rostro desde que la vimos pro primera vez en el cuartel.

- Estamos por llegar señores y señorita- dijo el conductor. Lastima, justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar el viaje.

* * *

><p>- No, no y no- dijo Lucius, paseando como León encerrado en su despacho.- No me lo creo.<p>

- Debes de hacerlo- le dije, perdiendo la paciencia con el.

- ¿Pero como lo descubriste?- pregunto por enésima vez.- mi elfo no pudo, y la magia de un elfo es inmensa.

- Ya te dije, no puedo decírtelo Lucius- le dije de nuevo, también por enésima vez.

- ¿Qué haremos?- dijo el rubio, dejándose caer en su silla con pesadez.

- Nada- conteste con sinceridad.- debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Este es tu castigo y debes afrontarlo.

- Prefiero la muerte- dijo con pesadez.

- Todos lo hacemos- le dije. Y era la verdad. Estos tiempos eran oscuros y llenos de incertidumbre, y mas de uno preferiría estar muerto que vivir.- Pero para nuestro pesar, nos necesitan vivos, así que por el amor a Salazar concéntrate en lo que debemos hacer.

- ¿Cómo quieres que logremos la misión?- pregunto, desesperado. Odiaba cuando Lucius se dejaba caer en sus emociones.- Ni una sola carta llega a el, regresan todas ¡Hasta las que enviamos por correo muggle! Su red Flú esta mas que desconectada, y la aparición es casi imposible a esa distancia.

- Pues entonces, debemos de ir a el y dejar de intentar de traerlo a el hacia nosotros- le dije, poniéndome de pie.

- ¿Ir a el Severus? ¿Estas seguros? - el rubio pregunto, sin mucha emoción.- Hace años que no hablo con Erick, es mas creo que me odia. Después de la muerte de Lily sus cartas dejaron de llegar de la nada. Y se que me culpa. ¿Cómo crees que me recibirá si llego a su casa pidiéndole ayuda?

- Entonces no debemos de ir solos- le dije, entiendo lo que quería dar a entender.- iremos con Draco, Potter y unos cuantos de los mocosos hechos dioses. Eso lo emocionara lo suficiente para que nos preste su ayuda.

- ¿Y crees que Dumbledore deje a sus preciados alumnos salir de las protecciones del castillo?- pregunto.

- ¡Por favor Lucius!- explote.- ¿Podrías calmarte y dejar de actuar como un Hufflepuff? Te necesito en tu mejor condición, no hecho una chica hormonal.

- Lo siento Severus- se disculpo, colocando su rostro entre sus manos.- Pero todo esto es demasiado para mi. Servir al Señor Oscuro era más fácil que esto. No quiero perder a mi familia por una estupidez que cometí hace 20 años.

- Eso no pasara Lucius, confía en mi- le asegure, tratando de entenderlo.

- Y lo hago, créeme, lo hago- dijo el hombre, levantado la mirada y dejándome ver por primera vez a un Lucius destruido. Jamás en todos nuestros años de amistad había visto al gran Lucius Malfoy llorar, y hacerlo, dejaba una mala sensación en mi boca.- pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que algo malo esta por pasarles.

- Deja de ser tan inseguro- le dije, algo mas calmado.- estos tiempos son peligrosos para todos, no solo para ellos. Y tú estas en aun más peligro, al haber desertado al Señor Oscuro.

- Lo se- dije, evadiendo mi mirada.

- Saldremos de esta Lucius, ya lo vera- le asegure, apretando su mano. Esperaba que no me equivocara.

* * *

><p>- Pansy cálmate que me das un dolor de cabeza- le dije a mi futura ex amiga, si las cosas seguían como estaban.<p>

- No me importa- bramo la chica.- no entiendo porque no ha llegado.

- ¿Cómo pretender de que llegue tras nosotros si el te dijo que se venia en auto?- le recordó Theo.- Por muy rápido que sean los mágicos, no es lo mismo que viaja por la red.

- No entiendo cual es su afán en viajar en esas maquinas del demonio- dijo la chica, caminando de un lado a otro por el vestíbulo del colegio, ante la mirada de la chica Weasley y su grupo que también esperaban a sus amigos.- Y pretendía que viajáramos igual que el. ¡HA! Como si yo fuera a montarme en una de esas maquinas.

- Yo quería- le dije, sin importarme que su furia fuera dirigida a mi.- se veía divertido.

- Lo es- intervino la chica Weasley.

- Tú no te metas en esto comadreja- dijo Pansy, furiosa.

- Cállate Parkinson, que si sigues así, tendrás que ir a ver a un Sanador para que te arregle esas arrugas que tienes en la frente- se defendió la pelirroja.

- ¡Como te atre...!- empezó a decir Pansy.

- Me atrevo porque quiero Parkinson- dijo la Weasley, dándole frente a Pansy.- No se que mierda te ha picado, pero o actúas de mejor manera o tendré que ponerte derechita a punta de golpes.

- Eres toda una animal- se defendió Pansy.- igual que el resto de tu familia.

Weasley no perdió el tiempo. Tomo a Pansy por su largo cabello, tirándola al suelo de un golpe seco. Luego la chica se le lanzo encima, dándole una fuerte cachetada que de seguro le dejaba una cicatriz a Pansy. Mmmm, Weasley tenía agallas.

- ¿No deberías detener a Weasley?- me pregunto Adrian.

- Yo no lo hare- le conteste.

- Yo menos- afirmo Theo.

- ¡Ginny!- bramo la voz de alguien detrás de nosotros.- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

- ¡Charlie! Que bueno verte- dijo la chica a su delicioso hermano, sin dejar de castigar a Pansy a punta de bofetadas.

- Ginny déjate de boberías y dime que estas haciendo- pregunto nuevamente el Weasley mayor.

- Enseñando- contesto la chica con simpleza, torciéndole un pezón a Pansy que le saco un aullido de dolor.

- ¡Ginny detente en este instante!- le ordeno su hermano.

- Ya no eres divertido Charlie- dijo la chica, quitándose de encima de Pansy, la cual estaba hecha mierda.

- Señorita Parkinson, vaya a la enfermería- ordeno el Weasley mayor.

Pansy no lo pensó dos veces, salió disparada en dirección de la enfermería.

- ¿Deberíamos seguirla?- pregunto Theo.

- Yo digo que si- dijo Adrian.- No quiero tener que calarme sus gritos después.

- Pero...- me queje. La vista en el vestíbulo estaba tan buena.

- Daphne, luego tendrás tiempo de comerte al chico Weasley con los ojos- dijo Adrian.- ahora vamos antes de que Pansy recupere energía y empiece a gritarnos con una Banshee.

- Que se atreva- les dije, levantándome de la escalinata.- Le lanzo a la Weasley si lo hace.

- No es mala idea- concordó Theo.

Los tres nos miramos, y nos reímos con fuerza. Oh, si solo Draco estuviera aquí.

* * *

><p>- Imposible- me dije con poca voz.<p>

Eso no podía pasar. Debía de hacer algo para evitarlo. El no podía morir. No, no, no, no y no.

¿Por qué las hermanas no me habían dicho nada? Ellas de seguro estaban al tanto de todo. ¿Debía pedirles ayuda? No. No me atrevía a escribirles.

- Que hare, que hare- me preguntaba una y otra vez.

¿Por qué debía de vivir con esto? Yo no quería tener estas visiones. Llenaban mi mundo de dolor, dolor ajeno y que no quería sentir. ¿No había sufrido dolor suficiente para una vida?

Aparentemente no.

- Ya- me dijo levantándome, y secándome las lagrimas. Había caído al suelo, al tener la visión. Gracias a Merlín no había nadie en los pasillos cuando paso.- debo concentrarme.

Sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía de advertirles de alguna forma. No podía dejar que esa visión se hiciera realidad. El estaría devastado con su muerte, y si el sufre, todos los hacemos. ¿No era esa mi misión? ¿Cuidar de mis señores? Pues eso haría. Les diría y ojala, pudieran evitar esa muerte.


	17. Cap 14: Momento Interrumpido

Creo que no hay palabras para disculparme pero esta INMENSA ausencia. Solo puedo decir Lo Siento y espero que sigan esta historia de nuevo, ya que pienso terminar de colocarla. Esta vez no prometo un dia fijo para colocar capitulos, si no dos. Los Miercoles y Domingos.

Espero que no esten tan molestos por esto. Y si leyeron mi propio review (xD) espero que entiendan que para ese momento necesitaba un break. Se alargo mas de lo que esperaba, y por eso les pido disculpas. Pero estoy de vuelto.

Se les quiere a todos con sinceridad =)

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, ParkerxGinny, ViktorxGeorge, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 2,715

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 14**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habíamos partido de Grimmauld Place en busca del Horrocrux. No había ni pista de donde podría estar, y cualquier cosa que intentáramos nos llevaba a un corredor sin salida.

Por eso habíamos, en realidad decidí, regresar a Londres para tratar de reagruparnos.

Tener a Viktor en mi casa era algo muy, muy, muy, pero muy malo para mi salud mental, pero para lo que me importaba mi salud mental. Llevaba dos semanas seguidas teniendo los sueños más eróticos y vivos que jamás había tenido en mi puta existencia. Y llevaba el mismo tiempo a pura de excusas para ir me a masturbar en paz sin que el lo notara, algo que no creo que haya salido bien.

Siempre me he creído una persona totalmente directa con las cosas, pero aun así, no podía hacer algo tan simple como seducir al búlgaro y hacerlo totalmente mío, bueno, que el me hiciera suyo. No creo que el sea un pasivo, pero para lo que a mi me importa...

Lo prefería activo. Y mucho más después de haber visto lo gloriosa que era su hombría. Era el pedazo de carne mas perfecto que jamás había visto, y de verdad había visto bastantes para una vida entera. Sucedió por casualidad. Estábamos a orillas de un lago, rastreando una pista que no nos llevo a nada al final del día. Hacia algo de calor, así que Viktor decidió ir se a dar se un baño al lago. Yo preferí quedarme en el campamento que habíamos armado en los límites del bosque. No confiaba en mi mismo cerca de un desnudo Viktor Krum.

El tiempo paso lento, muy lento para mi gusto, hasta que la curiosidad me mato y decidí acercarme y ver al glorioso jugador en toda su gloria. Y lo que vi, dios mío...No podía creer mis ojos. Si Viktor estaba bueno antes de ser un dios, ahora era la criatura más perfecta que pisara esta tierra. No exagero solo por el hecho de que estoy locamente perdido por el, no, lo digo de esa forma porque es la puta realidad.

- ¿Estas bien George?- pregunto la voz del susodicho, espantándome de muerte.

- ¡Viktor!- exclame como la propia chica agarrada con las manos en la masa.

- ¿Te he asustado?- pregunto el búlgaro en disculpa.

- Algo, pero no te preocupes- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole la espalda de nuevo, rezando porque no haya notado el gran bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones.

- Lo siento- dijo acercándose un poco a la mesa de trabajo. Estaba en el laboratorio de la tienda, probando ciertas ideas que habíamos dejado por ir nos en busca de los Horrocruxes.- ¿En que trabajas?

- En una llave maestra que pueda abrir cualquier puerta, aun teniendo un hechizo sellador- le conteste tratando de no hacerle caso al hecho de que lo tenía aun mas cerca de lo que me gustaba. ¿O si me gustaba? ¡Ugh!

- Impresionante- dijo con sinceridad.- ¿Y funcionara?

- No lo se- le conteste con honestidad.- No trabajo bien sin Fred. El es más dado con hechizos y encantamientos de lo que yo soy. Lo mío son las pociones.

- Si no me lo dices no me lo creo- dijo con una pequeña risa.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunte, tratando de mandar a volar las ganas de darme media vuelta.

- Porque tuviste a Snape de profesor, y todos saben como era el con los Gryffindors- contesto.

- El es una mierda con todo que no sea un Slytherin, pero nadie le quitara que es un puto genio en cuanto a pociones- defendí a mi ex profesor, a pesar de haber sufrido bastantes castigos por su culpa, bueno por culpa de Fred. Siempre tuve la sensación de que me favorecía un poco más que al resto de los Gryffindors.

- Es extraño ver a un ex Gryffindor defender al profesor con tanto fervor- dijo el búlgaro, tan cerca que sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra mi espalda.

- Viktor, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte en susurro, dejando que mis manos se agarraran a la mesa como garras.

- Algo que he querido hacer toda la puta semana- contesto el chico. Con un solo giro, me dio media vuelta, subiéndome a la mesa con una agilidad y rapidez que me dejaron en total shock.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué...?- intente preguntar, pero mi voz parecía no querer salir. Además, como podía hablar cuando cada fantasía que he tenido por los últimos dos años han envuelto al búlgaro de una forma u otra.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto de vuelta, con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.- Dime que no quieres esto y te juro que me daré media vuelta y te dejara trabajar en paz- yo caí en silencio mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, leyéndonos el alma. No se que fue, pero a mi cerebro o no llegaba suficiente sangre o las caricias del chico hacían que me olvidara del mundo entero.- Como lo pensé.

No se detuvo a pensar lo que pasaría después de esto ni por un segundo, el solo me tomo con una delicada fuerza por la nuca, haciendo chocar a nuestros labios, en busca de aquel beso que ahora sabia ambos queríamos. Las ansias y la pasión se hicieron sentir al instante, aumentando el calor en la habitación. Era impresionante que en un segundo todo pasara de una simple charla a besos frenéticos y caricias llenas de deseo puro.

No me hubiera separado nunca de esos labios, si no hubiese sido por el inmenso estruendo que se oyó a la distancia.

- Espera- le pedí, haciéndonos salir de ese transe en el que uno cae cuando esta con esa persona que tanto desea.- ¿No oíste eso?

- ¿Oír que?- pregunto Viktor, acariciando mi pierna con lentitud, casi a la altura de mi polla.

- ¡Deja eso! ¡Enserio! ¿Qué no oyes?- le pregunte de nuevo. Al instante el sonido volvió ha darse.- ¿Ves? ¡Hay esta de nuevo!

- Si, lo oí- dijo, girando su vista hacia la puerta del laboratorio.- suena como si viniera de fuera de la tienda.

- Vamos a ver- propuse, bajándome de la mesa.

- Espera- dijo Viktor tomando me de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué...?- empecé a preguntar, pero sus labios ya estaban encima de los míos.

- Ahora si- dijo, separándose un poco.- Vamos.

- ¿Ah?- dije sin entender quien era, donde estaba o como me llamaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Me puedo sentar?- pregunto una voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos.<p>

- ¡Charlie!- exclame en sorpresa.- Claro, claro. Es bueno verte.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose en la grama.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Honestamente, no lo se- le dije con sinceridad.- no se ni que pensar de todo esto.

- ¿Todo que?- pregunto con sana curiosidad.

- ¡Todo!- exclame algo mas fuerte de lo que pretendía.- Todo, absolutamente todo. Draco esta cada día más insoportable desde que se entero que darías clases en el colegio. Hermione esta cada vez alejada de Ron y yo, ya ni la conozco. Y Ron, desde que salió del closet con Blaise, esta es inaguantable. Es todo amoroso cuando lo tiene cerca. Dan ganas de vomitar.

- Espera, espera, espera, ¿Ron es gay?- pregunto.

- ¿No lo sabias?- le pregunte con sorpresa.- pensé que para estas alturas toda el clan Weasley lo sabia.

- Honestamente no- dijo Charlie.- sabia de George, ¿pero Ron? Juraba que acabaría con Hermione.

- Tu, yo y el resto del mundo- le dije con algo de gracia.- y lo mas cómico, o peor de la situación como quieras verlo, es que andan juntos desde mediados de 4to.

- ¿Tanto así?- dijo el domador de dragones con sorpresa.- ¿Cómo Ron logro no decir nada?

- Aparentemente Blaise descubrió la mejor técnica para controlar la boca de Ron- le dije con misterio.

- ¿Y cual es?- pregunto el joven hombre.

- La promesa de no tener sexo por mucho, mucho tiempo- le conteste con una sonrisa.

Ambos nos miramos, y no pudimos resistirnos, nos lanzamos a reírnos con ganas.

- ¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Charlie después de unos buenos minutos riéndonos.- tenia tiempo sin reírme tanto.

- Te entiendo- dije tratando de recuperar la respiración.- extrañaba esto.

No sabia porque, pero de verdad extrañaba a Charlie. No como amante, si no como amigo. ¿Cómo dejamos que los sentimientos se interpusieran de una amistad que prometía ser para siempre? No lo sabia, y me daba tristeza que ninguno de los dos buscara llegar a sentirse cómodo sin necesidad de pensar en el otro desnudo. Charlie había sido mas que un amigo, un mentor, alguien que me guio durante un momento de crisis que seguramente me dejaría hecho trizas si no fuera por el. Le agradecía tantas cosas.

- Charlie, lo siento- dije de repente.- Se que tu y yo tenemos nuestro pasado, pero no debí hacerte a un lado después de que lo nuestro acabara, me hace sentir mal el darme cuenta de que te quiero como amigo y no lo he demostrado como se debe.

- No te preocupes Harry, es culpa de ambos. Yo debería de pedirte disculpas- bajo la mirada, con pesar.- No debí dejar que mis sentimientos por ti me alejaran de ti. Sabia desde un principio que y yo no seriamos mas que amigos, pero aun así no podía dejar de imaginarte como algo mas. Y dolió ¿sabes? Dolió mucho cuando lo terminaste, y te odie por un tiempo y luego me avergoncé de hacerlo, así que decidí mantener las distancias, aunque ahora me dio cuenta de que fue algo estúpido.

Me miro fijamente y ambos sonreímos. Algo en mi dejo de sentir una pesadez. No sabia hasta que punto mi subconsciente estaba manteniendo la pena de saber que había perdido la amistad de Charlie por no poder retornar sus sentimientos, pero ahora me encontraba en paz con el mundo. Era estúpido, lo sabia, tenia todo el peso de el en mi hombros, pero el saber que aun tenia Charlie como amigo, hacia que ese peso fuera minúsculo. Ahora sabía que era felicidad plena.

Unos gritos de entusiasmo nos hicieron mirar hacia el lago. Ron estaba demostrando la destreza que tenia con sus nuevos poderes, surfeando una hola sin necesidad de una tabla, solo sus pies. Era impresionante. Luego vi a Draco, sonriendo mientras veía a Ron. No pude evitarlo, también sonreí. Por primera vez caía en cuenta de que lo amaba, en poco tiempo, a pesar de ser virtualmente desconocidos, lo amaba.

- ¿Lo amas verdad?- pregunto Charlie, que estaba observando la dirección de mi mirada.

- Si- fue lo único que conteste, sin apartar la vista del rubio y sin perder la sonrisa.

Si Charlie iba ha agregar algo mas, no tuvo el chance. La profesora McGonagall bajaba hacia el lago a una velocidad impresionante para una mujer de su edad. La vimos acercarse al grupo que miraba a Ron, y como estos salían detrás de ellas con cara de inmensa preocupación. Charlie y yo no perdimos el tiempo, nos levantamos para seguirlos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte al alcanzarlos.

- Están atacando el callejón Diagon- contesto la profesora sin detenerse por un instante.- Deben apresurarse, es un ataca masivo y al parecer ni un solo Mortifago fue dejado atrás.

Ninguno de los dos pregunto una cosa más.

* * *

><p>Ya era muy tarde, muy, muy tarde. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo avisarle del peligro en que el se encontraba?<p>

No pude evitarlo, llore. Era horrible tener esta clase de conocimiento, y sabia que no seria la única vez que vería una muerte.

¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por qué yo? A pesar de ser alguien que proyectaba ser fuerte, no lo era. Lejos de eso. Esto terminaría destruyendo, lo sabía.

Los vi pasar a gran velocidad detrás de la profesora McGonagall, ninguno giro la vista para verme o saludarme. El estaba con ellos. Era un horrible sentimiento, pero eso logro que en mi algo hiciera click. No.

No sucumbiría, seria fuerte y valiente, así terminara en la sala de Janus Thickey de San Mungo. Por ellos, lo haría.

Cuando se perdieron en la vista, salí a prisas hacia mi Sala Común. Debía escribir una carta y pronto.

* * *

><p>- Fred, descansemos.- me pidió Lucas.- No lograremos nada hoy.<p>

- Es que no lo entiendo- le conteste con honestidad.- Se supone que estaba aquí, en Albania.

- Pero no lo esta, o si esta, pero muy bien escondida. Es de Voldemort de quien estamos hablando, no cualquier mago.- Me recordó el chico.- Es mejor que descansemos, aun siendo dioses, estoy muerto.

- ¿Sabes que ese cansancio es mental no?- le recordó. Como dioses, ya no necesitábamos descansar con regularidad para recuperar energías. Podíamos caminar de Albania a Inglaterra y no necesitar para ni una vez.

- No me importa, quiero descansar- Lucas no espero y se tiro al suelo, estirando sus piernas y sonándose el cuello.

Esta búsqueda se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más frustrante. Llevábamos dos semanas en esto y no estábamos cerca de descubrir la localidad de la corona. Solo sabíamos que estaba en estos bosques tenebrosos. El día que regresara a Inglaterra iba a hacerle bromas bastante dolorosas a Harry por el resto de sus días. Y a George, por ir se con el búlgaro.

- Espero que esto termine pronto, ya quiero regresar- dijo Lucas, como si me leyera los pensamientos.

No sabia que pensar de el. Era alguien que se quejaba bastante, pero menos que George, eso era seguro. Era precavido y bastante serio. No hablaba más de lo debido. No me quejaba mucho de su compañía, pero a veces seria bueno estar con alguien algo más hablador y menos quejumbroso.

- Estas muy callado hoy Weasley- dijo.- Pensé que ese era mi trabajo.

- Solo estoy pensando en lo mucho que quiero regresar también y hacerle uno que a otra broma de mal gusto a Harry y George.- le conteste.- Espero que Krum lo rechace de una.

- ¿Tu hermano y Krum?- dijo el chico sorprendido.- Si no me lo dices no me la creo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

- Bueno, no lo se, solo se que el quiere a Krum. No se si Krum le corresponde.

- El es gay- dijo.- mi hermano lo noto cuando viajamos hacia Hogwarts.

- Si lo se, pero no me refería a eso- le dije.- en fin. ¿Seguimos?

- Eres de lo peor- yo me reí al verlo levantarse con mala cara.

- ¿Qué dios eres?- pregunto Lucas después de un rato.

- Hipnos- le conteste.

- Vaya, el dios del Sueño- dijo.- eso quiere decir...

- Que George es Tanatos, el dios de la muerte no violenta- le dije, terminando su frase.

George y yo habíamos descubierto nuestros dioses casi al instante de despertar después de la tormenta. Fue algo que sabíamos y ya. No necesitamos las manifestaciones de nuestros poderes o la confirmación de alguien más. Lo mantuvimos en secreto porque ninguno de los dos sabía como decirlo. Bueno, eso hasta que todo empezaron a decir quienes eran, eso nos hizo cambiar de parecer. Solo esperábamos el momento adecuado, palabras de George, porque yo sabia que ese momento era casi imposible.

Lucas estaba por decir algo más, pero una luz blanca brillante venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Ambos sacamos la varita por instinto, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que era un Patronus. El coyote de George.

- Atacan el Callejón. Vuelve enseguida.- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en una niebla plateada.

Lucas y yo nos miramos, y sin decir palabra, ambos desaparecimos.

* * *

><p>No sabia que hacer. ¿Debía ir y enfrentar a Tom? o ¿No hacerlo y enfrentarme a la furia del resto por no prestar ayuda? ¡Ugh! Detestaba encontrarme entre la espada y la pared.<p>

_Piensa, piensa, ¡PIENSA!_ Era lo único que pensaba. Suspire, ya la decisión esta tomado. No podía arriesgar mi posición, debía guardar las apariencias y seguir espiando para Tom. Quería verlos caer, a todos muertos y sufriendo. Ese era mi deseo.

Sonreí. Quien me viera, saldría corriendo al ver mi sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos!- me grito Blaise Zabini, apurándome. No tarde más de un segundo en seguirlo.

Evitaría diezmar la legión de mortifagos y si podía, mataría a uno de los míos, quien fuera.


	18. Cap 15: Adios

Solo dire dos cosas sobre este capitulo.

Primero, revelo el ultimo personaje OCC, que tambien es un dios que revelerare mas adelante.

Segundo, Ojo Por Ojo, Weasley por Weasley.

**Alfy-Malfoy **Me ofendio mucho que no recordaras mi mail y que aun no me contestes el privado que te envio por aqui jajajajaja. A diferencia de Venganza y Despertar de la Muerte, a esta historia jamas la abandonare (no digo que hare eso con las otras pero no tengo la misma pasion de terminarlas. Aun), asi pase 3 años, la terminare, pero no creo que pase mucho hahahaha, minimo calculo que pare Julio (?) estare colocando el epilogo.

**susigabi **Es bueno re leer una historia cuando es actualizada despues de mucho tiempo. Eso es lo que yo hago cuando lee a mis autores hehehe. Ninguno de esos 4 puede morir en esta historia, son mis parejas favoritas y principales, no soy JK por favor o.o y en el capitulo anterior dije que ahora colocare los Miercoles y los Domingos, asi que esos son los dias que debes estar pendiente.

**Parejas:** HarryxDraco, RonxBlaise, ParkerxGinny, ViktorxGeorge, DeanxSeamus, próximamente otras.

**Word Count:** 2,254

**Disclamer:** Verlo en el Prologo.

**Capitulo 15**

Todo era una locura. La cantidad de mortifagos era impresionante, aunque gracias a dios Voldemort no había hecho acto de aparición. Era lo único bueno, porque aun así, lo mas temibles mortifagos estaban atacando con todo. Ya casi ningún civil quedaba en el Callejón, y los Aurores apenas podían con la horda de sangrientos mortifagos, acompañados con vampiros.

Viktor y yo ayudábamos con todo lo que podíamos, pero eran demasiados, y no sabíamos si debíamos volar nuestras cubiertas como dioses. Era frustrante.

- ¡Desmaius!- grite, dejando en el suelo a uno de los mortifagos que intentaba atacar a Viktor.- ¡Viktor! ¡Coño! Ten mas cuidado.

- Lo siento.- se disculpo con una sonrisa, volviendo al ataque enseguida.

Esto era otra cosa horrible, querer ha alguien y verlo en peligro, aunque fuera inevitable.

- ¡George!- alguien grito, mientras otro mortifago caí noqueado a mis espaldas.

- ¡Fred!- grite de felicidad, al verlo llegar con Lucas.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al llegar delante de mi.- Nos aparecimos enseguida llego tu Patronus.

- No te preocupes, aun no se porque nadie a llegado de Hogwarts- le dije, y era verdad.

No tuvimos mas chance de conversación, un hechizo había caído cerca de donde estábamos, abriendo un cráter en el suelo y tirándonos al menos un metro de distancia. Mi cabeza golpeo al suelo con una fuerza extrema, haciéndome perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Ver a George caer inconsciente con su hermano y Lucas fue la gota que derramo el vaso.<p>

Vi rojo. No había otra forma de explicarlo. Ahora entendía ese dicho muggle comparándose a los animales cornudos con los que haciendo eventos extraños al que una vez fui.

Mande a la mierda todas las indicaciones que nos había dado Dumbledore de proteger nuestra identidad. Como si saliera del mismo aire, un mazo de hierro, bañado en plata y con picos de oro en su cabeza, apareció en mi mano. No perdí el tiempo y ataque el primer mortifago con el, clavándolo en su cráneo. Este caño de rodillas ante mí. Puse mi pie en su pecho, empujándolo al suelo para sacar el mazo de su cráneo, girándome en busca de mi propia victima.

Así fue como me encontraron la caballería que llegaba de Hogwarts. Todos con los ojos como platos al verme de manera tan sádica. Quizás me sintiera mal por mi manera de actuar, pero muy en el fondo, sabia que no.

* * *

><p>- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamo Blaise, al ver a Viktor usando su fuerza divina al máximo.<p>

- Alguien debería detenerlo- dijo Hermione con lágrimas casi en los ojos, al ver la masacre que este cometía.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡No sean idiotas y ataquen!- fue lo que dijo Charlie, al ver a los gemelos tendidos.

- Yo los ayudo dijo- Dean, corriendo hacia con Seamus detrás.

Nadie perdió mas el tiempo después de eso.

El profesor Dumbledore recomendó que mientras menos de nosotros mostrara su verdadera identidad era mejor. Así que Draco, Ron, Parker y yo decidimos ser los únicos en mostrar nuestros poderes al mundo. Solo Blaise, Hermione, Susan, Dean y Seamus nos acompañaron. El resto se quedo por si acaso atacaban el colegio.

Eran muchos mas mortifagos de los que todos se imaginaban. La Orden del Fénix, que había llegado casi en pleno con nosotros, solo podía ser mucho con ayuda de los Aurores. Ni siquiera el estrago que causaba Viktor ayudaba a diezmarlos. ¿De donde habían sacado a tantos?

Dos de ellos se unieron en batalla contra mi, y pude notar como habían conseguidos tantos mortifagos. Golems, eran Golems. ¿Pero como coño los puedo crear de tal manera que pudieran hacer magia? ¿Y no se suponía que solo un mago blanco lograba crearlos?

- ¡Harry! ¡Ten mas cuidado!- me grito Draco, mientras acaba con ambos Golems de un solo hechizo.

- Son Golems, Draco. ¡Golems! ¿Cómo coño pudo crearlos?- le grite de vuelta, tratando de concentrarme en la batalla.

No tuvo momento de contestarme, un estruendo inmenso silencio todo sonido en el Callejón.

Si los muggles no habían descubierto la batalla para ya, esto lo haría.

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que vayan a estar bien?- me preguntaba el segundo mayor de los Weasley.<p>

- ¡Psssst! Claro que estarán bien. ¿Acaso no confías en los poderes de un mago, y para mas, uno que es semi dios?- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ninguno de los gemelos Weasley o el chico nuevo había sufrido ningún tipo de herida que no pudiera curar. La razón por las que no los había levantado era porque estaba debatiéndome en si mandarlos a un lugar seguro o dejarlos luchar.

- Dean, ¿No crees que deberías despertarlos?- me pregunto Seamus, mientras atacaba a los mortifagos, tratando de escudarnos de ellos junto con Charlie.

- No lo se. Están bien y ayudarían, pero como recién establecido doctor, sin titulo, no estoy seguro si es lo mejor- le dije con honestidad.

- Envíalos a Hogwarts si crees que es lo mejor- dijo Charlie, destruyendo un mortifago en mil pedazos.- ¿Pero que...?

- Esos no son mortifagos- dije viendo el espectáculo. Ahora entendía como había tantos de ellos.- ¿Qué serán?

- No lo se pero hay que acabar con ellos.- dijo Seamus, destruyendo a tres con facilidad. Ahora había mas confianza ya que se notaba lo fácil que eran de destruir.

Me gire hacia los tres inconscientes hombres a mis pies, levantando mi varita para colocarlos en camillas y luego hacerlos desparecer con alguien de la Orden, cuando justo un estruendo retumbo por todo el Callejón.

* * *

><p>A veces odiaba mi mala suerte. Y momento como estos me hacían pensarlo el doble. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió emparejarme con estas dos? Iba a matar al viejo director cuando regresáramos al colegio.<p>

- ¿Podrían dejar de discutir y prestar atención quien las ataca?- les grite en medio de la batalla, harto de cargar solo con el ataque. Podría haber usado los poderes que había adquirido recientemente, pero el viejo dijo que a pesar de ser uno de que podía usarlos, debía ser bajo circunstancias de alto riesgo y nada más.

- No entiendo para que viniste- dijo Susan, tratando de derribar a varios mortifagos de un solo hechizo.- No era necesaria tu ayuda. ¡Ni siquiera saber que Dios eres!

- ¡No digas esas cosas!- le dije yo entre dientes, mientras derrumbaba a un mortifago con el puño. Me gustaba bastante usar mis manos tanto como la varita.- ¿Pero que son estas cosas?

Los tres miramos al suelo, donde había caído el mortifago que había derribado con mi puño, y al notar su cara, nos sorprendimos al ver una especie de masa roja azulosa.

- Son Golems- contesto Hermione, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Luego miro a Susan por el rabillo del ojo.- Que no grite a los cuatro vientos quien es el Dios que me escogió, no quiere decir que no lo sepa.

- ¡Por Merlín! Hay que ver que eres patética Granger- dijo Susan, mientras se daba media vuelta, en busca de otros mortifagos con quien pelear. Ni Hermione ni yo pudimos reaccionar cuando un par de brazos tomaron a Susan del cuello, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

- Yo que ustedes me rendiría en este instante- dijo la voz ronca y pastosa del mortifago. Al detallarlo me di cuenta que era Rabastan Lestrange, el hermano de Rodolphus y cuñado de Bellatrix.

- Por mi mátala- dijo Hermione como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, aunque sin bajar la varita.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos?- le mire fijamente a los ojos, mientras de una de mis manos salía una pequeña bola de fuego. Era hora de mostrar porque Ares era considerado el dios del derramamiento de sangre.

- ¡Eres uno de ellos!- exclamo en sorpresa el mortifago, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacer ni decir mas nada, ya que un fuerte Desmaius lo golpeo en la espalda. Susan se lo quite de encima al sentir su peso caer sobre ella.

Lance la llama de fuego hacia un grupo de mortifagos que estaban mas adelante. No era buena desperdiciar un buen fuego. Susan, al igual que Hermione, miraban al chico que había noqueado a Rabastan con ojos calculadores. Amabas se miraron como concordando en algo.

- Hay que sacarte de aquí- fue lo primero que dijo Hermione, tomando al chico por el brazo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Porque es uno de nosotros- me contesto Susan, luego miro al chico.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- River- contesto este.

No hubo más tiempo de conversación. El Callejón entero fue sacudido por una fuerza impresionante.

Mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio, un hechizo salió disparado hacia el Weasley que le gustaban los dragones. No sabía que era ni de donde había salido, pero sentí que algo iba mal en eso.

* * *

><p>- Ron, creo que debes de hacer acto de presencia- le dije a mi novio. Estábamos cerca de plaza central del callejón, que quedaba detrás de Gringotts. La plaza estaba hecha un campo de batalla. Los Aurores apenas podían con los mortifagos que seguían apareciendo en hordas, y Ron y yo no nos dábamos basto.<p>

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto mi pelirrojo favorito sin entender. Yo lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero en momentos como esto no podía entender donde tenia Ron el cerebro, si en la cabeza o al fondo de su increíble trasero.

- Ron por favor, se mas despierto- le exclame con algo de frustración.- Poseidón necesita ser acto de aparición, querido.

- Cierto- dijo con una de esas sonrisas que me dejaban en la nube mas alta.

Ron guardo su varita en su bolsillo, cerró los ojos, estiro sus brazos y se concentro. No pude detallar el espectáculo que era verlo invocando sus poderes a full potencia, necesitaba protegerlo de posibles ataques mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Pasaron segundos que parecían horas hasta que abrió los ojos, ahora casi blancos, y en ese instante el suelo empezó a temblar con locura, como en pleno terremoto. A su lado, un hoyo se abrió, surgiendo de el un hermoso tridente dorado con un resplandor tan azul que a veces parecía que el tridente estaba hecho de plata. Tanto mortifagos como Aurores se detuvieron por un instante, viendo el espectáculo que era ver a un Dios en pleno, hasta que Ron, con una agilidad increíble, lanzo el tridente hacia adelante, haciendo desvanecer a cada mortifago que tocaba.

La tierra no dejo de parar hasta que sendos chorros de aguas, tan potentes como los de una fuente, empezaron a brotar de las tuberías que pasaban debajo de la plaza. Ron hizo uso de ellas, moviéndolas con sus manos como si de un conductor de orquesta se tratara. Los mortifagos que no eran Golems huían, llenos de pavor del agua, ya que si los alcanzaba, los enlazaba y los arrastrabas a las profundidades de donde ellas estaban brotando.

El orgullo que sentía era tal, que si las circunstancias fueran otras, ya me le hubiera lanzado encima. Sabia que si Draco estuviera en mi mente, me reprocharía por pensar tan no Slytherin, pero desde que estaba con Ron, ser el perfecto Slytherin, era superfluo al lado de lo que el pelirrojo me hacia sentir.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme en lo que ocurría. Por más que fuera el Dios del Inframundo, no podía dejar que me mataran en acción. Me dispuse atacar a un grupo de mortifagos, comandados por Bellatrix, mientras Ron lanzaba de nuevo el tridente un poco más a la izquierda del mismo grupo.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- pregunto Draco, haciendo acto de presencia.

- Un poco- le dije. Ambos no pusimos ha atacar, dejando que nuestras espaldas se tocaran.

Charlie, Parker y Harry también habían aparecido, el segundo con las manos encendidas en fuego. La impresión que daba era magnifica.

Poco a poco fuimos haciendo que los mortifagos y los Golems se redujeran bastante, los Aurores trataban de apresar a cuantos pudieran.

- ¡Mierda!- Ron exclamo de la nada, al ver su tridente clavada en el pecho de un mortifago. Al parecer el tridente solo hacia desvanecer a los mortifagos Golems, no a los humanos.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo la cantarina y venenosa voz de Bellatrix, la cual caminaba hacia el tridente como si estuviera de compras. Hubo un pensamiento general de que no podría tocarlo, hasta que de su bolsillo saco un guanto, tan negro como el carbón, con un simple rubí en el medio. Se lo coloco, y al llegar al mortifago donde el tridente se encontraba atascado, tome de el como si fuera la dueña.- Mi Señor si que sabe crear ropa tan funcional.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lanzo.

Todos nos apartamos, tirándonos al suelo, dejando que el tridente se dirigiera a la nada y quedara atascado al suelo o una pared. Pero este, como si dirigido por una brújula, fue directo a su victima, clavándose con fuerza en su pecho, y terminándose por clavar contra una pared.

Charlie Weasley no tuvo ningún minuto para reaccionar, más que tomar el tridente con sus dos manos, haciendo una mueca con su cara, la de un grito sin sonido, mientras la sangra brotaba a montones de su pecho. Levanto su rostro y clavo la vista hacia Bellatrix, la cual no dejaba de reírse como maniática.

Suspiro por última vez, hasta que su cabeza se dejo caer sobre sus hombros y el resto de su cuerpo se relajaba, sin vida.

Bellatrix seguía riéndose como maniática en la distancia.


End file.
